Choice
by SleepySue
Summary: When Inuyasha picks Kikyo and leaves Kagome to Naraku's torture what will happen to the innocences she once held. sessxkag
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: None of the Inuyasha Characters belong to me. No matter how much I wish it to be so.

A/N: This is my first FanFic so please feel free to tell me what needs to be changed in the future. Also this is a Sess/Kag pairing so if you don't like that then don't read. Kikyo will be bashed in this also so if you're in her fan club don't read.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prologue:

Kagome struggled as Naraku slowly tightened his grip on her neck. Her vision was swimming as she continued to loose blood. Desperately she tried to focus on Inuyasha who was facing a swarm of Naraku's demons. Relief washed over her to see the blinding light of the Kaze no Kizo,. A ghost of a smile played across her lips. '_He is okay thank Kami.'_

"Looks like it's just you and me now Naraku! Now let Kagome go so we can finish this once and for all!"

A twisted grin formed on Naraku's face as a low menacing laugh escaped his lips "Inuyasha I think you forget that we are not alone by any means. In fact I think you will be happy with the present I have for you." Despite his expression he spoke in a low even tone giving away no emotion.

Inuyasha turned his head in the direction of Naraku's line of sight. Frozen at the sight of Kikyo's limp body being carried by Saimyoushou.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this Miroku…. We should be there helping them they _need_ our help!" Sango worried face looked at the Houshi

"I know Sango but they were the only ones who could pass through Naraku's barrier all we can do now is wait. Wait and hope for the best." Miroku subconsciously grasped the prayer beads encircling his Kazana. '_Yes all we can do is wait and hope they come out alive.'_

* * *

"Kikyo…." Inuyasha whispered her name trying to grasp what was happening. He turned to look at the Hanyou who still had Kagome in his grip. Her eyes showed her surprise and fear. _What should he do? They both needed him._

As if reading his mind Naraku simply asked "Which one should you save? Kikyo the woman you love or her mere shadow?" Tightening his hold on Kagome to get the desired effect.

Inuyasha glanced from one to the other, his mind trying to work out a plan. He needed to save both of them.

* * *

Naraku brushed his lips against Kagome's ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Should we give him a little show to help him make his decision?" He whispered low enough for only Kagome to hear. Her body instantly stiffen at his comment. _'Good now it's time to take what is truly mine'_

"Inuyasha since it is obvious that you need a push in the right direction I will make it easier for you." He smiled as he pierced Kagome's chest with one of his tentacles. Her eyes widened a fraction before her body went limp.

"Nooo! You bastard Naraku I will rip your limb to limb…"

"Ah..ah..ahh….." wiggling a taunting finger back a forth "Its your fault Inuyasha, I was just tiring to make your decision an easier one. Oh well" He said with false innocents. _'Good it seems the illusion is working nicely. Now he just needs to leave'_

* * *

Kagome was fighting to stay awake, she can no longer hold off Naraku's miasma any longer._'Help Inuyasha….Inuyasha'_

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't hear Kagome breathing any more she was dead. Soon if he didn't act fast so will Kikyo. He turn to face the Saimyoushou who still had Kikyo's battered body. _'He will take Kikyo and come back for Kagome's body, but right now he needed to save Kikyo from the same fate Kagome suffered.' _Guilt and Rage slowly consumed his body he needed to save Kikyo before it was too late.

With a blur of red and white he was gone, moments later at Kikyo's side. He slowly wrapped his arms around he trying not to touch her fresh wounds, with Kikyo safe in his arms he turned to face Naraku.

It sickened him to see Kagome's limp body in the hanyou's arms. The rage started to makes it way back to the surface only to be stopped by Kikyo's whimpers. He hated being put in this situation he wasn't strong enough to save Kagome he won't make the same mistake twice.

* * *

"Look at that my dear…" his mouth caressing Kagome's ear as he whispered "looks like your beloved hanyou has chosen. I am shocked he chose a dead miko over you, even if you are just her shadow."

Tears overwhelmed her eyes. _'he picked Kikyo. Why Inuyasha…. Why?' _Kagome felt Naraku's laugh as he pulled her closer to his chest. His breath making her skin crawl as his head came closer. "Even if you are just a shadow"

She watch helplessly as Inuyasha fled only to stop for a second. "I won't forgive you for this you bastard. I will return for Kagome." And with that he vanished leaving her to the will of her captor. _'why?'_

* * *

A/N: well I know it is short just wanted to see how I did. It was hard trying to get the beginning right but I think I got it. Please review but no flames they burn!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Inuyasha Characters are not mine.

A/N: I hope no one is objecting to a little torture because that is all this chapter is dealing with. Please crit it will help me in the future. And remember this is my first FanFic.

Hopes you enjoy!

* * *

Last Chapter:

Tears overwhelmed her eyes. _'he picked Kikyo. Why Inuyasha…. Why?' _Kagome felt Naraku's laugh as he pulled her closer to his chest. His breath making her skin crawl as his head came closer. "Even if you are just a shadow"

She watch helplessly as Inuyasha fled only to stop for a second. "I won't forgive you for this you bastard. I will return for Kagome." And with that he vanished leaving her to the will of her captor._'why?'_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Deep End

Kagome struggled in the darkness but all attempts were just a waste. Her wrist chained above her head giving enough leeway to sit on the damp dirt, but nothing more. The air was dull and musky making it hard to breath. Kagome could hear footsteps in the distance Naraku was planning to visit.

The cell's door creaked when it opened letting the light pour in. She could see the silhouette of Naraku's baboon cloak. "How is my little miko?"

Kagome closed her eyes and wished to be home letting one tear escape down her cheek.

* * *

'_Damn Naraku you will pay for Kagome's death I promise you this' _He slowed at the smell of the Houshi and Taijiya. He is getting close to camp, and that's when it hit him _'what was he going to tell them?'_ Inuyasha stopped. _What_ was he going to tell them, it was all his fault. How will they react?

"Houshi-sama I hope Kagome and Inuyasha are okay they have been gone for so long. What if something happened to them?" Miroku gave Sango a reassuring smile "Don't worry my dear Sango, Inuyasha will protect Kagome they will come back soon."

Inuyasha heart dropped when he heard Miroku's words. He was there and he was supposed to protect Kagome, they _trusted_ her with him and he failed. He carefully walked into the clearing with the injured Kikyo. Miroku was the first to notice Inuyasha and stand to approach him. "Inuyasha I am happy to see that you are uninjured." Sango however become aware of the one thing wrong with the picture "Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha's stomach sank at her question which he had been dreading.

* * *

He slowly breathed in Kagome's scent. She smelled of blood and peaches _'a marvelously mix' _he mused. Naraku brought his left claw to her face, as she tired to get away. Her skin was smooth and warm _'oh how he will love it when he causes it to bleed.'_ His right claw punctured her skin and gradually cutting a shallow line from her ear down to her collar bone, which earned him a whimper. _'Oh how I am going to love making you scream'_

"Poor, Poor little miko, first he let you get caught, then he ran to save a dead woman. Lastly he ran away without even attempting to save you." steadily he clawed her arms to further the pain with more of his shallow cuts. "Why your life's not even worth his time. A _dead_ woman means more to him in his eyes. You love him and he still doesn't care enough to come to your rescue. My poor little miko...tsk tsk."

His eyes flickered to the cut on her neck and slowly he brought his head down to licked the blood away. Kagome's body instantly stiffen under him. Her pulse racing with fear as salt filled the air from her tears. _'just where I want her. Soon, very soon she will be mine.' _Getting up her turned toward the door. "Well I need to attend to some business." Once the door was closed behind him, he could hear her screams of frustration and anger. Obviously she no longer had hope that Inuyasha will save her _'very good indeed.'_

* * *

Kagome's skin tried to recoil when Naraku grasped her face. She tried to retreat but the chains gave her little movement. She stopped when his right claw pierced her skin below her ear. She held back a scream trying not to let him have the satisfaction of her pain. She could no longer hold back the whimper when he started to move the claw in a shallow line done to the nape of her neck.

"Poor, Poor little miko, first he let you get caught, then he ran to save a dead woman. Lastly he ran away without even attempting to save you." His voice sent shivers down her spine. "Why your life's not even worth his time. A _dead_ woman means more to him in his eyes." _'No it's not true Inuyasha wouldn't…'_ "You love him and still he doesn't care enough to come to your rescue. My poor little miko… tsk tsk." _'He will come, he will…'_

Kagome stiffened when his head dropped down to her neck. She felt as his tongue follow the trail of the cut that he had inflicted. _'Why Inuyasha… why can't you save me.' _ Her tears poured down her face with her silent sobs. The fear seeped out of her; she was trapped and couldn't escape.

Naraku stood up and headed toward the door "Well I need to attend to some business." And with that he took his leave shutting the door. Kagome plummeted back into the darkness. _'Why did you have to pick Kikyo over me…'_ She couldn't control her emotions any longer she was frustrated and mad that Inuyasha would put her in this position. She let it all out and screamed at the top of her lungs, still shaking she was left to her thoughts of Inuyasha's betrayal and to cry until there were no more tears to left for her to cry.

* * *

Naraku pulled the Shikon no Tama out of the folds of his kimono. His eyes transfixed to the jewel, and how it shined with malice and hatred giving off its radiant color. Kagura stood behind him now eying the jewel; he could see she had a question on the tip of her tongue. "What is it you wish to ask_ Kagura_?" putting emphasis on her name.

She eyed him before answering "Why have you yet to take the miko's shards?" He laughed at her question as if the answer was obvious. "I want _her_ to give me the shards and…." pausing to add his suspense "her body." His darkened laughter reverberated off the walls of the empty castle.

He turned to face Kanna's mirror which showed him the reflection of Kagome. She was unconscious from the pain which he had inflicted on her._'Maybe it's time I go and pay my little miko another visit.'_

* * *

Inuyasha's heart began to race. "Inuyasha _where_ is Kagome?" Sango was growing impatience he needed to tell them.

He slowly placed Kikyo's limp form on the ground. "She is gone, I could only save Kikyo." he said it so soft he wasn't even sure that they heard, but Sango had heard him perfectly. The sound of a Sango's slap echoed through the clearing. His hand flew up to his cheek it was sore at the touch. He looked to see Sango's tears running done her face "Why did you save Kikyo but not Kagome. How could you? I_trusted_ you!"

Miroku stepped in between the taijiya and the hanyou "Now Sango I am sure he tried everything he could to save Kagome. Didn't you Inuyasha." Inuyasha averted their eyes_ 'they need to know.' _ He turned to look them in the eyes. "No I didn't"

* * *

A/N: Okay Don't hate me but its another cliffy. I would like to thank those who have put me in their favs thanks bunches, and sesshyl0verr for giving me my first review ya! Tell me what you think,and I know that these chapters are somewhat short and rushed but don't worry once I get into the flow of things they will get longer.

Please Review, no flames they burn!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I repeat I do not own the Inuyasha characters!

A/N: This chapter will hopefully will be long enough for those who requested longer chapters.

Hopes you Like!

* * *

Last Chapter:

Miroku stepped in between the taijiya and the hanyou "Now Sango I am sure he tried everything he could to save Kagome. Didn't you Inuyasha." Inuyasha averted their eyes_ 'they need to know.' _He turned to look them in the eyes. "No I didn't"

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected

Naraku walked in the dungeon, and smirked at the broken miko. She had last longer than he thought she would. Even after Inuyasha's betrayal, she still believed that he would save her. The air had the thick smell of depression and misery. _'She is probably wishing for her death, yes this is the perfect time to make her mine.'_

He can remember how he figured out the perfect plan to destroy the Inuyasha group. _'Of course this plan was an uncertainty, it all counted on the stupid half-breeds choice, and he had done exactly what was expected of him. His group had been suffering baldy in the past two days since his betrayal, and the priestess disappearance. They have been searching none stop for her, in a vain quest.' _A smirk spread across Naraku's face as he thought about what to come. _'Once the miko is mine, I will have her kill her friends that she holds dear. Then I will be invincible with no one to stand in my way.'_

Naraku pulled himself from his thoughts and focused on Kagome. He took the few steps between them before kneeling on one of his knees. He raised a clawed hand up to caress the side of Kagome's face gingerly stroking it. Slowly he moved his lips up to her ear to where it brushed the lobe when he talked. She flinched when he spoke in a husky voice. "I think that it is time to move this relationship to the next level, don't you think so _my_ little miko?" The only indication that told him she was listening was the tears that started fall down her pale skin.

He smirked and slowly placed kisses on her skin. She whimpered but was cut off when Naraku captured her lips with his. When he tried to deepen the kiss, his lips started to tingle then burn. "Bitch!" the sound of a slap vibrated off the walls of the hallow room. _'How dare she use her miko powers on me.'_ "Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson yet, no matter. You _will learn_ my little miko." Naraku said the malevolence evident in his voice.

* * *

Kagura stood outside the cell door that held the miko and Naraku. She winced when she heard the screams escaping out of the room. She was surprised that the miko had withstood Naraku's torture for so long. This miko had a strong will. _'Why is Naraku so obsessed with this woman-child? What was he planning taking his most formidable enemy as a mate? Her powers are too strong to bend to his will.'_ Kagura was dragged from her thoughts when Naraku emerge from the cell door licking blood from his claws.

"Kagura, its time, you know where I will be. Keep an eye on the miko." He turned to walk away but stopped mid-stride and said "Oh, yes, bandage the little miko we wouldn't want her to die, but make sure she still feels the pain from her punishment." He smirked as he disappeared down the darkened corridor.

Kagura released a breath she didn't realized she was holding and entered the room. She gasped at the sight that met her. The miko's strange kimono was shredded, she had deep gashes all over her body, and where there wasn't a gash there was a bruise. Her face had one cut down her cheek, but other than that untouched. The thing that disturbed Kagura the most where Kagome's eyes, which held no life only death to come.

A shiver went down Kagura's spine as those eyes fell upon her. She carefully walked up to the miko with bandages, and medicine in tow. _'What had Naraku done to her?'_ She touched Kagome's skin but immediately pulled back when she flinched away. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Kagura said. She looked at the deep gash by her clavicle and cringed. Kagura's voice broke as she spoke "I am….so sorry." Kagome lifted her head up to meet her gaze and asked "Why?" Kagura answered guilt apparent in her voice "It's my fault, I lead you and your friends right into Naraku's trap I.." Kagura looked away she didn't know what else to say.

Kagome gave her a weak reassuring smile before replying. "I know about your heart Kagura." That one little sentence dragged Kagura from her thoughts to look at the woman-child in front of her as she continued. "I know that bastard of a hanyou made you do all of those evil things. So there is no need for you to be sorry." Kagura was taken back by Kagome's words and didn't know what to say. _'If only there was something I could do to help her?'_ Her mind went eighty miles per hour trying to figure out a plan when suddenly it hit her. _'It's brilliant now all I need is someone to help me but who, wait… maybe he will do?' _"Kagome I need you to listen to me, can you still use your powers?" Kagura asked and Kagome nodded. "Okay then I am going to need you to take down the barrier and then….." Kagura quickly explained her plan to Kagome who readily agreed.

* * *

Kagura look down on the passing foliage speeding by. She couldn't take to long or the plan would fail. She saw the silver hair demon and his traveling companions. _'There he is, now all I need to do is make him follow me back to the miko.'_ Kagura unmasked her scent the let a gust of wind take it to the demon before she sped off to the Naraku's castle. _'Please let him follow and this plan to work.'_

* * *

Sesshoumaru leaned against the tree in an effort to relax. _'There hasn't been any trace of that cowardice hanyou anywhere.' _He closed his eyes to think but was once again interrupted by laughter. Jaken had taken Rin to the nearby field and he could still hear to toad grumbling. _'Why did I have to revive those two? Ever since then they have been nothing but a constant nuisance.' _The soft footsteps of his ward brought him out of his thoughts. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru look at the flowers that Rin found." Sesshoumaru looked down at his wards flowers and nodded in acknowledgement, then he stiffened at a familiar scent _'Naraku.'_ "What is it my Lord?" asked Jaken as he waddle up behind Rin. "Jaken watch Rin" was all he said before running after the scent.

'_This smells like one of Naraku's detachments.'_ He will follow and find out where that gutless half-breed has been hiding. He quickly picked up his speed.

It was about ten minutes before he started to smell another scent mixed with Naraku's. _'It is familiar but where have I smelt this before?'_ In the distant Sesshoumaru could make out an outline of a castle. He slowed down his speed when he went through the gates. _'Why is the barrier down now, when it wasn't before?'_ He cautiously followed the scent into the castle to find Kagura waiting.

In a flash of white he was upon her, his hand squeezed her neck as she gasped. Her eyes widened in fear "wait!" she managed to croak out. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and asked "Why did you bring me here, wind witch?" his voice was even and cold. Kagura tried to answer but couldn't against his grip. He noticed this and loosened his hold on her neck a little. "Now tell this Sesshoumaru before I kill you." Kagura gulped before answering "She needs your help." _'She?'_ and that's when it hit him who the scent belonged to. _'Inuyasha wench. If that is true then where is that worthless half-brother of mine?'_ Kagura looked at him and explained everything that happened. Sesshoumaru let the information sink in before turning on his heels and started to walk away. "Wait! She is the only one he fears. Please help me." Kagura took a carefully step forward her eyes pleading for his help.

The shock to Kagura's begging was quickly wiped off his face. He sighed inaudibly before asking "Where is she?" Kagura smiled, and then turned to lead the way.

When they entered the room he could smell her blood everywhere. He looked to where she was chained, and saw her blood soaked bandages and tattered clothes. _'I'm surprised that she is still alive with all of those wounds.'_ Kagura quickly crossed the room and kneeled next to Kagome. She gently coaxed her awake "Kagome you need to wake up now, come on." She then turned to face Sesshoumaru and said "You need to break the chains then attack me, that way Naraku Know that I helped you. I will visit her as soon as I can, now hurry." Sesshoumaru didn't like being bossed around but understood the logic and the urgency in the situation and did as he was told.

He gave Kagura a gash on the stomach, and chest with his poisoned whip. Then he broke her arm the held her fan, before knocking her unconscious. He turned back to Kagome's chains and destroyed them. He carefully lifted her up and arranged her in his arm. He slowly walked out of Naraku's castle and backed to where his camp was. Kagome snuggled closer to him, sending her scent to his nose. He liked the way she smelled of peaches. He groaned, _'Kami what have I gotten my self into?"_

* * *

A/N: Okay just in case you were wondering, Naraku left because it was his time of the month to change into a human. Since I have never known when it happened I didn't put too much detail into it. Hopefully this chapter is to your liking. And I know Kagura is a little out of character but that will change, I just needed her like this to help move this story along.

Please review, but no flames they burn!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company, yet.

A/N: Okay I have taken some suggestion from some readers and tried to add them into here the best I can. So here we go on a Reading Adventure!

Hopes you like!

* * *

Last Chapter:

He gave Kagura a gash on the stomach, and chest with his poisoned whip. Then he broke her arm the held her fan, before knocking her unconscious. He turned back to Kagome's chains and destroyed them. He carefully lifted her up and arranged her in his arm. He slowly walked out of Naraku's castle and backed to where his camp was. Kagome snuggled closer to him, sending her scent to his nose. He liked the way she smelled of peaches. He groaned, _'Kami what have I gotten my self into?"_

* * *

Chapter 3: Sinking Intensity

It was getting darker and they were still miles away from the camp site. It is taken Sesshoumaru more time to return with the fragile bundle in his arms, and then it did to arrive. The smell of blood and Naraku that permeated off of her, covering her usual peachy scent, wasn't helping his sensitive nose either. _'I do not think I can handle any more of this'_ Sesshoumaru stopped and strained his senses to find a hot spring after a few minutes of listening he diverted his path to the nearest spring.

Slowly he placed her frail body down on the bank. He examined her body for serious gashes, and broken bones. After a couple of minutes of inspecting her, he slowly unsheathed Tensaiga. With a flick of his wrist and two graceful arcs Kagome's wounds started to heal. Slowly her blurry eyes opened. "Sesshoumaru?" came her weak voice before sleep yet again overtook her.

Sesshoumaru step back and sheathed Tensaiga, he quickly appraised his work. _'Good she is healed now what to do about that strange kimono?'_ thought Sesshoumaru allowing one delicate eyebrow to raise.

* * *

The familiar blue light engulfed Kagome slowly, until it faded to the beautiful night sky. She leisurely reach her arms out tugging on the vines, checking if they were stable. Slowly she made her way to the top of the well, and easily swung her body over the edge. Closing her eyes she let the breeze of the night air fill her senses.

Kagome adjusted her bag on her shoulder, and search the clearing. _'Where is Inuyasha he knew that I was coming back tonight?' _she shrugged _'Maybe he is waiting down in the village.'_ Kagome thought as she made her descent down the hill. Looking up to gaze at the stars she caught sight of a single soul stealer. _'Kikyo'_ Kagome couldn't move, until her legs finally started to work, she ran after Kikyo's soul stealer.

Kagome came upon a clearing were Kikyo and Inuyasha was in each others embrace. Quickly Kagome hid behind a tree. Inuyasha kissed Kikyo mumbling how much he loved her, making Kagome's stomach churn. Kikyo pulled away from Inuyasha's hold. "Kikyo?" asked the confused Inuyasha. "You say you love me Inuyasha, but how do I know that it is true. When you travel around all day with my reincarnation?" She asked while looking at Kagome a smug grin on her face.

Inuyasha didn't wait to give his answer. "Why would I care about her, she is only a jewel detector and now that I have you, there is no reason for her to be here. I love Kikyo with everything I am. What can I do to get you to believe me?" Inuyasha's voice was desperate and his eyes were pleading her to believe him. Kikyo's grin widened as she turned from Kagome to look at Inuyasha. "Kill her" she said evenly. Inuyasha nodded and pulled out Tetsaiga from it sheath.

Quickly he swung at the tree that Kagome was hiding behind, almost lopping off her head in the progress. "Inuyasha what are you doing?!" Kagome screamed out. He only smirk and swung at her again. Kagome's eyes widened she wasn't sure she could doge. She closed her eyes letting the tears fall. _'Inuyasha the man I _loved_ and _devoted_ to is going to be my _murderer_.'_ After what felt like a life time she cautiously opened her eyes to see nothing only darkness.

She tried to move her hands but couldn't when she felt the constraints holding her. Desperately she tried to wiggle free only to be sent through waves of pain. Her eyes tried to adjust as a figure clad in a white baboon cloak emerge from the darkness. "No, no, no, no….He can't be here, anyone but him."

'_How could this be, I left… didn't I?'_ His dark tone surrounded her in the darkness. "My poor little miko, do you not know that when you speak of the _Devil_ he shall appear?" Kagome tightened her eyes wishing the nightmare to go, only to hear him laughing in her ear. "It's not true it can't be true" she breathed trying and failing to sound convincing.

Naraku made small sound of disappointment in the back of his throat. "Come now my little miko, he left you _all _alone. Now you are here in pain." He paused and continued with a huskier voice "I could take away your pain. Make it to where no one, not even Inuyasha, can hurt you. All you have to do is give your self to me." His clawed hand gingerly stroking her exposed skin.

Kagome let more tears fall before she bowed her head; she could no longer take the pain of being unwanted. Seeing her submission he let a smirk play at the corner of his mouth. Slowly he moved his mouth towards hers willing her to move into the kiss, to be interrupted by an unwelcoming noise.

"Miko?" came a stern soft voice.

"Who are you?" she asked as she lifted her head to find no one in the surrounding darkness.

The voice came again this time stronger than before. "Miko you must wake up now."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Miko now!" he said commanding her attention.

Kagome's eyes shot open to see a pair of amber orbs staring back to her. Her eyes widen when she realized it Sesshoumaru's body attached to the eyes, instead of Inuyasha's. "Sess…Sesshoumaru!?" Kagome screamed out, as her body stiffened instantly.

Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow at her the amusement evident in his eyes. _'What was he doing here? Was he…..he was, He was laughing at her! The nerve of him' _Kagome rose from her spot forgetting her troubling thoughts at the moment to face him. Face to face _'or rather face to chest'_ she mused.

"Don't you go raising an eyebrow at me I am not the one who was watching _me_ sleep, that is just plain creepy." She said voice shaking with anger.

"This Sesshoumaru does not watch ningens while they sleep, besides your constant screaming was wearing on my nerves." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? Well you still don't have to be a jerk about it" she said crossing her arms across her chest with annoyance.

"Is this the gratitude you show me, after I saved your pathetic human life?" his eye brow rising higher.

Kagome froze as his sentence played through her mind, and she remembered how she came to be with Sesshoumaru. _'That's right Naraku had me and Sesshoumaru saved me, not Inuyasha… Sesshoumaru.'_ Kagome slinked down to the ground her arms wrapped around her legs. "Sorry" she said in a barely audible tone.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked down at the melancholy girl on the floor, which just a second ago was yelling at him. _'She is a very perplexing creature, especially with those mood swings.' _He was drawled from his thoughts by the barely audible apology. Yet again another action he hadn't expected.

After a few minutes curiosity consumed him. "Where was Inuyasha?" he asked.

"What?" Kagome asked refocusing on Sesshoumaru.

"I do not repeat myself, wench."

"One my name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME. And two, I can't answer your question if I don't know what it was in the first place."

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly, silently debating how bad he wanted to know the answer. _'Well if he is dead, then I will need to know where to retrieve Tetsaiga' _he sighed on more time before repeating the question. "Where was Inuyasha?"

"Oh?" she bowed her head. "He… I… uh…I don't know." She finally got out.

Although Kagura had told him about what happened, she never mentioned anything pertaining to Inuyasha, or the battle for that matter. "Why did he not come after you?" he asked yet again allowing his curiosity to have voice.

Whatever he was expecting, he was not expecting her to become filled full of rage. Fire shown deep in her eyes as she lifted herself up off the ground, her firsts clenching and unclenching by her side.

"He's probably to busy taking care of his _precious_ Kikyo." Vehement seeping through her voice.

'_Is that so, what a fool choosing the undead miko over the living one.'_ He smirked _'Maybe I can use this for my own needs but how?'_

While Sesshoumaru was still thinking of a way he could take advantage of the situation, Kagome notice something very odd about her clothing. Mainly that she was no longer wearing her school uniform.

"What the hell!?" Kagome yelled while feeling the hem of the new kimono on her body. It was shorter than normal no doubt meant for a different age group.

Sesshoumaru looked at her just waiting till she decided to elaborate sure enough she continued.

"Why am I in this? Where is my uniform? And who dressed me?!"

"Your Uniform was shredded it covered nothing so it was burned, and you were given one of Rin's unused kimonos." He decided that she didn't need to know that he had been the one to changed her clothing.

* * *

She again looked at her kimono _'that explains why it's so short'_ She peered at him again and decided that she guessed it was good enough. The kimono on her came down to her knees, like rivers of orange. The feel of the cotton was like wearing a cloud. Finally she decided that should Like the dress and was please to have it, and that's when it hit her. _Wait a minute he never told me who dressed me.'_

She gave him a glare that if looks could kill he would be dead ten times over. "Who changed me?!"

"You do not need to know, just be grateful your cleaned and clothed."

"Why you…" She trailed off as she charged at him fist flying.

He dodged her right fist easily and effortlessly caught her left fist in his hand. Then in one fluid motion he twisted her body around, so that she was trapped between him and the tree behind her.

"Let me go you over zealous jerk!" Kagome yelled while trying to squirm free.

"I am not the one responsible for the position you are in."

"Like hell you are!"

"Well Wench, Whom charged whom?"

"Arg… damn insufferable male demons." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that."

'_Was that a hint of amusement in his voice?'_ Kagome lifted her eyes to meet his and sure enough they were full of amusement.

"Why you jerk, what is _so_ funny?" she shouted her anger slowly rising.

"Well I say from where I stand, it is quit a sight." Said a very amused very feminine voice from the sidelines.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru's head snapped up and turned to face the voice. There stood Kagura, the wind sorceress, laughing behind her fan. Kagome slowly looked down at her and Sesshoumaru's position and blushed _'It was very… intimate'_

Sesshoumaru also looked down at their position and slowly backed away, but was still close enough he could easily repeat his actions.

"Kagura you seem healthy."

"Why Sesshoumaru I didn't know you cared." She smirked at his irritation. "It has been a week since you inflicted the wounds, more than enough to heal. Where is your other traveling companions?"

"A week!? What do you mean a week?" Kagome practically yelled out.

"Woman, keep you voice down. It has been one week since I revived you through Tensaiga. Since then you have been resting." He turned and direct his next statement to the wind demon. "As to my companions they are safe."

Kagura nodded then asked "My I have a word my lord?" he inclined his head in acceptance then they walked off leaving one very confused miko.

* * *

Inuyasha watched over the quiet campsite. On one side laid the Houshi, Taiji, and Kitsune. While on the other laid a meditating undead miko and her soul stealers. _'It hasn't been the same since Kagome has been captured. Only now do I realize that if Kikyo is still in this condition then that means Kagome is still alive. I was a fool to leave her in the hands of Naraku….ha, even as he invades my thoughts I can smell his stench.' _He sighed and turned about to try to get some rest when the sent became stronger.

"Wait that smells like one of his detachments."

"Inuyasha, do you have something?" asked the hopeful Houshi.

"Yes I do it's one of Naraku's detachments. Now stay and watch over everyone. It's time I get back _my_ Kagome!" With that he jumped off the tree and ran through the forest. _'I'll make everything all right just you wait for me.'_

In only took a couple of minutes before he could smell another scent mixing with the Detachment's. _'Why is Sesshoumaru here? Well I guess there is only one way to find out.'_

* * *

"How is she?" Kagura asked nodding towards Kagome's direction.

"She is healthy enough but still unstable."

"What do you mean by unstable?"

"After I revived her, she fell into a deep sleep. After a while she would start to get restless her miko powers would intensify and attack youkai in the surrounding area. That is why I had to send my ward and retainer away."

"I understand, Naraku always waited till she was sleeping then tried to take her, but she would ward him off with purification bursts. It was low even for him or so I thought."

"Hn"

"How come you survived her attacks?"

"This Sesshoumaru seems immune to these attacks."

"All of her attacks, or just the bursts?"

"It seems her powers only attack those who are a threat, somehow my person is not in that category." His said a little indignant.

Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly and let out an annoyed growl.

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked.

"Inuyasha is heading our way."

"Urg! Stupid hanyou, lets get back to Kagome."

"Indeed."

* * *

A/N: Okay I know it has been a long time since I updated sorry. I had it all typed up for my computer to shutdown and loose everything. I retyped it but if it doesn't make sense or something is a little off tell me and I will be happy to fix it.

Remember if you have an idea or a way you want this to go then I will try to adapt it to this story!

**Sugar0o: **Next chappy Kags goes nut's, and guess on who? Mwahahaha it will make good entertainment.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Although I portray the characters extremely well they do not belong to me tehe!

A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews/Alerts/Favorites/and for just viewing my work! (It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside lol)

Let the Mayhem Begin, Enjoy!

* * *

Last Chapter:

Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly and let out an annoyed growl.

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked.

"Inuyasha is heading our way."

"Urg! Stupid hanyou, lets get back to Kagome."

"Indeed."

* * *

Chapter 4: Shattered Eyes

'_Where in the world could those two be?'_ Kagome quietly asked herself. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree, letting her mind wander. Her thoughts slowly turned back to the fear of being alone. The solitude that takes her back to the feeling of her body being torn and pierced, the fire that burned her lungs so she couldn't breathe anymore. His laughing still reverberated in her minds eye taunting her. Tears fell down her face.

Gradually power started to build up around her to protect her against the invisible invader in her. Her mind screaming for help that the mouth could not. She felt the calming of someone's hand on her arm, calling her name. "Kagome?"

Her eyes snapped open to see the red eyes of Kagura, concern etched on her face. Through blurry eyes she looked down at her arms that were cradled by Kagura, to see her whole body radiating with a warm pink light. "What happened?" Kagome asked more to herself then to anyone else.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her, his indifferent mask still on his face, slowly studying her. "You fell asleep again, when you got frightened you miko powers started to take over to protect you." explained Kagura.

Kagome looked around to see the surrounding landscape burned from a burst of her powers. "How did you survive?" she asked her voice incredulous.

"Your powers only attack those you feel threatened by." Sesshoumaru stated then continued in a more irritated tone. "Prepare yourselves he is almost upon us."

"Who is almost upon us?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru only said the one name, but that was all she needed for her fear to exculpate.

Kagura gave a reassuring squeeze on her arm. More silent tears fell down her face. _'Inuyasha'_

After a minute of waiting Inuyasha burst through the bushes Tetsaiga battle ready. He silently looked at them each in turn, then froze when his eyes met Kagome's tear stained face. "Kagome?" he gasped and walked towards her only to have both Sesshoumaru and Kagura step in the path. Everything went still.

Sesshoumaru broke the silence when he spoke. "Little brother I think it's time for you to depart." His smooth silky tone broke Inuyasha's shock.

"Like hell I am leaving _my_ Kagome to you two _monsters_. I am taking her back, now get out of the way."

Sesshoumaru and Kagura's face twisted with disgust, as he had the gal to claim her. Kagura laughed distain staining her tone. "I thought you loved the undead Miko, half-breed."

Kagome's face went blank. _'His Kagome, his! He left me to Naraku to save his beloved Kikyo. Then he waits till _AFTER_ I am rescued to come after me!'_ She was pulled from her mental rant by Inuyasha's words.

"Kagome is coming with me. You have no right to have her, she's mine, and I don't plan on letting you hurt her any longer!" He took a step forward when he finished talking determined to take _"his"_ Kagome.

Before either Kagura or Sesshoumaru could move they felt Kagome's power starting to build with her rage.

"How dare you." She said he voice dangerously low "You call me yours yet you used me and then ran off to your _clay pot._ I stayed by your side yet when my life was on the line you saved, Kikyo a woman who has been dead for 54 years! I was tortured for days and where were you? WHERE WERE YOU?!" her powers jumped a notch with her words. "Kagura and Sesshoumaru saved me yet you call them monsters. You are the only monster that I see."

"Kagome you don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha yelled out. "Don't make me force you?" After that left Inuyasha's lips both Kagura and Sesshoumaru took a defensive stance in front of Kagome.

Kagome took a deep claming breath and addressed the others "Inuyasha I am not returning with you I am staying with them. However if you continue this stupidity I will be the one you fight against, not Kagura and defiantly not Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome while she spoke. Her eyes were void of emotion. Her power was rising to a dangerous level. Slowly her skin started to glow an iridescent pink.

"You want to fight me, Kagome? Don't make me laugh, now come with me."

'_I am surprised he is stupid enough to fight with her power at such a high level.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he and Kagura moved closer to Kagome as if they were drowned to her.

* * *

The hairs on Inuyasha's nape stood on end. His instincts screaming at him that he was endanger but he couldn't back down.

A warning shot of Miko energy rippled toward Inuyasha causing his skin to burn and his insides to twist. Before he could think he pulled Tetsaiga back and attacked "Kaze no Kazo." Inuyasha instantly regretted it. _'I just killed Kagome, again.'_ First there was a bright light then nothing. Inuyasha peered through the smoke to see Kagome safely behind her barrier, with the others.

A light shot from Kagome towards Inuyasha, He closed his eyes and waiting for the impact, which never came. Cautiously he opened his eyes and peered at Tetsaiga to see Kagome's power flowing through it, causing it to transform back right in front of his eyes.

Angrily he threw the, now useless, sword to the side and ran to pretend to attack Kagome, before the last moment when he switched his target to Kagura. The attack hit the barrier and was forced back at him.

"Inuyasha turn back now, and you may leave unharmed" came Kagome's voice laced with power and another female voice echoing through it.

Inuyasha stood up bleeding from his "self" inflicted wounds looked Kagome in the eye. "No Kagome, you are coming back with me" his voice wavered toward the end "No matter what."

"Well then it seems I have no choice." Her voice infusing with her new build up of power. Show slowly raised her arms in front of her letting her power flow through the air.

Inuyasha instantly shied away from burning bright light. His lips curled up into a snarl as his stomach twisted with discomfort. Kagome's blank eyes gradually turned a dull pink. That's when all hell broke loose for Inuyasha. Before he knew what happened he was on the ground, with to perfect hand marks on his chest. Slowly he hoisted his torso off the ground with his arms to support him.

He blinked once, then twice, and stared disbelievingly at the scene in front of him. Now he _knew_ that he was dead, because what he was seeing couldn't be possibly be true. Sesshoumaru had just protected _his_ life.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watch passively as the miko and his hanyou of a brother conversed. It was only after she declared Inuyasha's death did he understand her intentions. He felt her power rise but still doubted that she would continue with her declaration.

He stiffened when he felt her voice in his mind _'I will no longer be the victim'_ That's when he knew he could not let her continue on her triad if he was going to use her any time in the future.

Kagome shot of at a speed that could rival his own. Her power drench hands slammed into Inuyasha's body. All he could do was throw her away from him and hope that the damage wouldn't be _too_ permanent.

She whirled through the air before she righted herself, landing gracefully on the ground. To say that he was impressed by her little antics would be an understatement, but it was all easily concealed in his unmovable mask.

Many emotions passed through her eyes first there was confusion to why he had acted, then understanding, relief that she hadn't killed, and finally rage for being stopped her perfect revenge. Slowly she moved her body back into attack position this time she had a different target. _'hmmm… interesting. I think I'll enjoy this.'_ Sesshoumaru thought with a smirk.

Kagome's face mirrored his own then she shocked him, "Enjoy? Oh, yes you will!" and she was off charging, she was at his face when he finally reacted.

He gracefully sidestepped her attack, as if it was nothing. "so you're a mind reader now, miko?" he stated more than questioned. She just merely laughed and charge again this time disappearing from sight.

Sesshoumaru sensed her power building from behind but didn't stop her. _'The little miko thought she could play with him, so why not let her?'_ An instant later her breath was on his neck as she spoke so soft that only he could hear. "Mind no, Emotions now that, that is a different matter all together." She laughed as she yet again disappeared from sight.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to handle this new information. One side of his mind, the logical one, told him to cut his loses and just kill her, but the other side wanted to see how this would turn out.

Kagome soon got tired of her version of "Hide-n-Seek" and decided to turn to attacks. He had to admit she had more skill then Inuyasha could ever have, not to mention her techniques were extremely creative. The thing he like most was the fact she was playing with him like some little game.

They "played" for a couple more minutes, Sesshoumaru carefully concealing his amusement in his indifferent mask. He smirked for a mere second when she landed a blow to his right shoulder.

"Looky looky, that is one point for me, and zero for poor Sesshy." Kagome called out in a sing-sang voice.

She was about to land another blow when she stopped dead, her emotions erasing from her face, while her power slowly building again.

"Inuyasha, I thought you would be gone by now." She shrugged "either way I guess I will have to repeat my _show_ for you."

Inuyasha face turned red. "What the hell is you problem Kagome!? What do you think you are doing?" confusion seeped through his voice.

* * *

A/N: okay I couldn't help myself if I continued then I would have to go to far into the next chapter, so I made another cliff hanger. Don't hate me. P.s. I couldn't proofread yet so sorry in advance for any and all mistakes!

**Viewer Decision**: How do you feel about my Bi-polar Kagome, am I going to far or do you like how she switches (which the reason will be revealed all in good time.) I could always rein her back in a notch or two.

**Thanks for the reviews keep them coming ;P**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have still yet to acquire the rights to Inuyasha

A/N: Okay this chapter will contain the conclusion to this story! I know I just can't write this story anymore thanks for the views up until this point. Okay I am just pulling your chain, hehe couldn't resist.

Taking a page from Jaken's book- so please forgive this lowly sue for the late update. I have graduations (mine), weddings (siblings), and birthdays (mine and the rest of the world) so hopefully you like this!

mean change in time

hopes you like!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Inuyasha, I thought you would be gone by now." She shrugged "either way I guess I will have to repeat my _show_ for you."

Inuyasha face turned red. "What the hell is you problem Kagome!? What do you think you are doing?" confusion seeped through his

voice.

* * *

Chapter 5: Blood is thicker than water

"What the hell is my problem well let me think… First I was captured in battled, then left behind so a dead women could be saved because, Kami forbid that anything happen to her. Thirdly I was tortured for days on end. And finally when I get saved, and try to heal you come bursting through the trees like you own me." Kagome said.

Inuyasha opened his mouth but faltered when he couldn't think of what to say. _'She was right, what could he say to that?'_ Inuyasha asked himself. He barely noticed when her power faltered, it was enough to attack, but he couldn't. Not now after all they had been through and all she had been through alone.

The closer he looked at her fast the better he could see the dark circles under her eyes. _'She was exhausted, she must be over using her body and her powers, just to keep me away.'_ Inuyasha couldn't stop the waves of guilt that washed over him. He did the only thing he could he apologized.

At first he was met with silence, which was then broken by the sob that escaped from Kagome's mouth. He wanted to go to her but knew she didn't need, or want that right now. Hesitantly he just step back and sat down, he would wait for her to decide what to do next.

* * *

Kagome didn't know what to do she was living off the anger of Inuyasha and here he was taking it all away. _'Selfish Bastard'_ she thought as she slowly lifted her body from the ground. She stared at Inuyasha he seemed so helpless waiting for her to forgive him. _Well,_ she thought wirily _he is going to be waiting for a very, very long time. _

"I need to be alone." Kagome said moving towards the tree line, she glanced at Sesshoumaru and Kagura before disappearing from site.

Kagura took this time to retreat as well, there was no reason in letting Naraku find out what she has been up to. No matter how entertaining the events that unfolded here today were, she still needed to keep up pretenses.

Taking a feather from her hair she looked at the stoic lord, who was stilling staring after the already gone Kagome. She smirked, and said her goodbyes easily drawing the Lord form his musings.

Soon only the Inu brothers were in the clearing. Sesshoumaru lifted his head toward his half-brother, taking in his obvious distress, _serves him right it was after all his own stupidity that put him in his current situation._

"Inuyasha, it would appear that you companions have started making their way here. You should be wise and hold them off, if the miko wishes to return then she will if not, then stay. Understood" Inuyasha merely nodded in return to his brothers questions.

Satisfied Sesshoumaru glided after the young miko that had disappeared from the clearing.

* * *

Kagome could barely walk, her whole body stiff and sore from over use. She slowly made her way to the hot spring that was near the clearing. She needed to rest and be alone.

She sigh contentment as the steam rose off the water and wafted through the air. Kagome walked to the edge of the water and pulled off her borrowed kimono and easily slide down into the heavenly waters.

She dove in the water raking her fingers through her hair, loving the feeling of it running through her fingers. Only when the need for air became painfully aware she resurfaced and sighed. _If only I could just stay like this forever, then I would be happy for life_. Closing her eyes she let herself lean against the rocks on the banks and drift in a light slumber.

"_You should have killed him. He left you for dead, didn't even bother to try and save you, and when you thought you might make it through your pain he came and brought more. He doesn't deserve his life, he is probably with that clay pot of a miko laughing at how easily fooled you are."_

Kagome let the tears fall from her eyes as her hands griped the hair, while shaking furiously trying to stop the voice. _"I wont hurt you my little miko, all you have to do is say yes and I will make sure that you never feel the pain that He inflicted on you again. Just say yes"_

"NO! Leave me alone I don't believe you!" Kagome cried out. Her powers yet again arising to assault their imaginary opponent. Naraku's laughter just increased as she tried fruitlessly to remove his presence from inside her. Tears trickled down her face, _why couldn't she just escape him?_

A light appeared in front of Kagome, its calming presence drowning out Naraku's evil one. Cautiously she opened her eyes, awed at the powerful presence in front of her. She reached her hand out to touch the light only to feel her hand glide through the air as if it was nothing.

"What are you?" she asked in a daze, the presence approached her slowly then she rather felt then heard it's answer, _"I am a spirit of your past. You no longer have to worry young miko of the shikon no tama, I will help guide and protect you. However first you must learned to trust in life once more before you can accomplish your task and return home." _

Kagome smiled at the spirit her first _real_ smile since the whole ordeal happened. "Thank you, but how will I know what to do?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. _"Fear not my child, you will know when the time comes. Now you must rest and prepare for your journey ahead." _Kagome nodded at the spirit, and watch with awed fascination as the spirit entered her body, automatically destroying any trace of Naraku that had been there.

Kagome stood in the water and walked her way to where her borrowed kimono laid. She slipped into the heavenly fabric and smoothed over the wrinkles. She looked around and notice that she didn't remember what direction she had came from. Huffing she sat down on a rock and decided to wait till someone comes to look for her.

Only after about five minutes of waiting, came in all his glory, the all mighty _Lord_ Sesshoumaru. He looked around the area before turning to her again with a raised eyebrow. Annoyed Kagome just huffed saying "I didn't remember how I got here, okay happy now." With only a nod he turned on his heel and headed back to the clearing, leaving Kagome to follow after him.

When they were still out of earshot of the clearing, Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagome. She stopped and asked, "What's up Sesshoumaru, why did we stop?" He looked back in the direction of the clearing one more time before finally turning around to face her full on. "Your traveling companions, are waiting in the clearing, if you wish to avoid them, then we need to head in that direction." he replied with his claw hand pointing west.

Kagome felt herself pale when she heard the mention of her friends. Of course she wanted to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo; the only problem with that would be that Inuyasha and Kikyo will also be there. She didn't know if she could trust herself around Inuyasha just yet. Looking past Sesshoumaru she could imagine her friends around a campfire, Miroku and his perverted ways, Sango keeping him in line, Shippo playing a trick on Inuyasha. Of course after Inuyasha is done beating on Shippo he will go to..._ I am stopping right there I refuse to imagine what is going on in that campsite anymore. Looks like we're going west!_

"To the west!" Kagome said, marching past Sesshoumaru more then ready with leaving the campsite they had been occupying.

It was dark and Kagome still refused to stop, and rest. She knew that once they stop she would get sleepy, and once that happens then the nightmares will come again. Even if she has her own personal spirit savior, she wasn't going to take a chance, not tonight.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome through the corner of his eyes, as she yet again yawned. He was surprised that she hadn't asked for a break since they left, but he also found her constant yawning annoying. He slowed down to a stop and turned to the frustrating woman-child. "Miko, we will stop her for now."

Kagome's head whip around to look at him. "What?! Why? We don't need to I am not tired (yawn) and if we keep going (yawn) then we will get to where we need to go faster...(yawn) right."

He just stared at her blankly. _Why won't she just rest already! _"Miko, we _will_ rest here to rest your human body, and to put an end to your constant yawning which is getting on this Sesshoumaru's last nerve."

"Well, I am so sorry, for being _human_, the next time I will try to constrain my self. Till then thou _this_ Kagome will do whatever she damn well please!" Kagome practically yelled out. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes while Kagome's eyes widened, her hands immediately covering her fly- away- mouth. She was pretty sure she just signed her death warrant.

Sesshoumaru, however, didn't know what to think, he has never had some on os openly defy him, and human no less. Not for the first time today he wondered if what he had plan for this girl was worth the pain of keeping her alive. _Unfortunately _he thought_ that if my plan is to be successful then I will need the infuriating woman-child alive._

"Miko, I will ignore your stupidity for now, but the next time I will not be so lax. _Now,_ we rest."

It was a small clearing were Sesshoumaru had insisted they _rest_ in. Kagome took a spot next to the fire, while Sesshoumaru merely laid against a tree face toward the sky.

* * *

Kagome woke in a cold sweat, another nightmare, only this time she was fighting Inuyasha with Naraku encouraging her to take the finishing blow. She slowly looked around the little makeship camp, the dieing flames cutting down on what she could see.

Getting up Kagome threw a couple more logs, and stroke the fire back into life. She turned and looked at her traveling companion, and really took in his features. His dark colored markings contrasted with his flawless pale skin, his features were sharp but graceful. _He is probably the only man that beautiful actually fits,_ Kagome mused. The wind picked up a little, drawing her attention to the silk he called hair, oh how she just wanted to feel it run through her fingers.

That's when Kagome realized she had been walking towards the demon lord and was now only half an arms length away. _Maybe since he is asleep, then he wont know that I even touched him,_ said the traitorous voice in that back of her head. She took another step forward and whispered his name, nothing. She said his name in her regular voice and still nothing. Figuring that she wouldn't mind dieing just to be able to touch his hair, she let one of hers has gingerly run through the silken strands.

She gasped at the feel, she thought it looked of silk, but it felt better than silk. Kagome losing herself, and maybe even her mind, began to stroke his hair loving the way it felt. Kagome almost lost her balance when he moved, she began to panic, then realized that he was still sleeping. She sighed.

Letting her hand fall, having enough of a heart attack for one night, she caught the empty sleeve where his arm once use to be. Guilt overtook her when she knew that she was the cause of his discomfort. Kagome carefully placed both hands on his shoulder and started to concentrate her powers into Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru tense as a strange feeling erupted in him, he snapped his eyes open to see the miko sitting practically in his lap, her hands on his shoulder. He could clearly see the pink glow from her hands, narrowing his eyes he threw the girl off him. Startling the girl silly.

"What do you think you were doing woman?" Sesshoumaru asked dangerously low.

Kagome whimpered at his harsh voice and answered in a whisper. "I just wanted to return your arm to you." Slowly rubbing her sore back that had hit the ground with his reaction.

Sesshoumaru glared at her once more, for good measure, than rested his gaze on his new arm. He angrly got up and glared death at the girl. "What makes you think that I would want a human, a miko no less, to touch this Sesshoumaru in any way."

Kagome could barely hold in the tears, as he thanked her for all her work with hate. "You know what I don't need Inuyasha so I DON'T NEED YOU!" she screamed, before turning on her heels and running deep into the forest.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He hadn't mean to be so harsh, its just that he fell asleep, which he never does. Then he started to dream about her, so when he awoke to see her so close he didn't know what to do. Then he saw her hands surrounded by power, and thought 'that's what you get traveling with humans.' He threw her off before he even knew what she was doing. He sighed.

He slowly looked down at his new arm, and inspected it. It wasn't fake, he could barely see where the scare from where it had been severed was. She even had the stripes that rested on his wrists. He groaned as he realized he owed the girl, for this newly acquired arm.

Meanwhile with Kagome

Kagome sniffled as she replayed everything that had happened. _Well nice work Kagome, that was a great plan... He had a right to be mad to a point. I mean I did just go to him while he was deep asleep to return to him his arm. He probably thought that I was trying to kill him while he was sleeping. _Kagome sighed _Well that's one way to get him to like you._ She thought sarcastically to herself.

"Damn insufferable Male Demons!" yelled Kagome very frustrated with her new situation. She jumped when a figure came out of the bushes in front of her. How could she have not felt a demon around her, a very powerful one at that.

"You know not all male demons are bad, my little pet." came the silky voice, Kagome squinted her eyes to see him as he slowly walk into the moonlight. She gasped at the sight in front of her. He was tall, almost as tall as Sesshoumaru, with long red hair in a high pony tail. His eyes a bright blue, he was almost as handsome as Sesshoumaru, but his skin much darker hiding most of his demon markings. He also wore a kimono like Sesshoumaru only in black with red flames on the hem, and sleeves. However she felt that Sesshoumaru held more elegance making his beauty beyond this demon. _Wow did I just think that, reign in those hormones there Kagome._

"W-who a-a-are you?" she asked the nervousness radiating off her in waves.

He grinned at the girl wolfishly "My name is Kanaye." he boomed.

Kagome just nodded and mouthed "O"

"I am surprised that you are human. I have been looking for a mate for a while and when I felt your strong aura I knew to look no further." Slowly Kanaye closed the gap that was between them. "Our kits will be strong with our combined powers."

Kagome let what Kanaye was saying sink in there felt her heart jump into her throat. "I...I... don't think that is such a good idea our children would be hanyous, and a great demon like yourself wouldn't want to soil his line." Kagome said trying to appeal to his mind and ego at the same time.

His grin grew as he brought his lips down to hers. Kagome trying to call her powers but realizing that she had exhausted them out on Sesshoumaru's arm. So she did the only thing she could do bite. To say that Kanaye was surprise would be an understatement. He pulled back a licked his lips "Feisty, aren't we. Oh how I am going to love dominating that fiery spirit.

He flipped Kagome on the forest floor covering her with his own body. He ripped open her 'borrowed' Kimono, and presided to take off his own. Kagome started bucking wildly trying to break free. His hands pushed her shoulders back to the ground, while simultaneously slamming her head on the ground, stopping her struggles. Slowly he bent his head to her ears "Oh how I am going to love taking away your sweet innocents. _Mate_." He whispered letting his jaki rise and surround them. Lowing his fangs to the juncture of her neck, he let his fangs sink deep within her skin allowing his jaki to flow through her and claim her as his own.

She screamed with all her might when she felt the teeth seep into her skin and his jaki invading her. _This is how my life is going... One torturous moment after the next! _She thought bitterly, in one more final attempt at survival she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed for him, the devil incarnate.

"SESSHOUMARUUU!"

Not even a moment after she yelled his name did she feel Kanaye go limp on top of her. Then thrown unceremoniously to the ground away from her. Kagome slowly got up and readjusted her kimono and looked to her savior.

She couldn't help herself, she ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged him with all her might. It was when the body that she was currently clinging to went stiff, did she remember just who she was hugging, and jump away like she was burned.

He just simply stared at her, while she nervously laughed and looked everywhere else. "Wow... I mean where did that come from?...hehe...I didn't think you would come, I am glad ya did I kinda grew found of ya fluffy." Kagome said in-between her nervous giggles.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow "Fluffy?"

She looked at him and smirked at his amused expression. "Well it suits you... kind of." her face turning twenty different shades of red.

Now he had been enraged when he saw that male youkia on her, then surprised when she yelled for him none the less. Then she hugged him, and now she was calling him _fluffy_. He inwardly sighed this girl was just to much sometimes.

"Well, um...thanks and all for saving me again." Kagome said rather meekly.

"I was just paying back the debt for the arm, wench do not get the wrong impressions."

Kagome's face visibly fell at what he said, further confusing the demon lord until she went off.

"You know what this is all _your_ fault. If you would get the stick out of your ass then maybe you would have appreciated that I spent most my energy returning your arm. Then I wouldn't have ran off into the forest without weapons, my powers, and any direction and get attacked by an over zealous demon wanting to mate! Now you say not to thank you because you owe me well sorry for being thoughtful, something you know nothing about. Lets go!" and with that the very angry miko walk, and continue to the west.

Sesshoumaru just sighed and pinched his bridge of his nose, trying and failing to ward off the coming headache. _I should have let the damn neko take her!_ He thought as he followed the young miko.

* * *

A/N: this chappie took forever but I like it, sooo much drama! Now I will be posting soon the first chapter of my next fanfic, which is sesskag, called SIT!...stay?...HELP!? Hehe it will be good! Lets just say one of Kagome's experiment go horribly wrong insert evil laugh here

Please review my children and tell me if you like, browny points for all those who can guess what's in the next chapter!

Oh ya I forgot Kanaye means over zealous I thought it was perfect for him hehe!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: My plans for inuyasha domination has been unsuccessful but when one doesn't succeed just try, try again!

A/N: Hehe this one is full of Kag being a smart-ass and paying for it! Evil Kags rocks, so does an annoyed Fluffy-sama!

I hopes you like!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"You know what this is all your fault. If you would get the stick out of your ass then maybe you would have appreciated that I spent most my energy returning your arm. Then I wouldn't have ran off into the forest without weapons, my powers, and any direction and get attacked by an over zealous demon wanting to mate! Now you say not to thank you because you owe me well sorry for being thoughtful, something you know nothing about. Lets go!" and with that the very angry miko walk, and continue to the west.

Sesshoumaru just sighed and pinched his bridge of his nose, trying and failing to ward off the coming headache. I should have let the damn neko take her! He thought as he followed the young miko.

* * *

Chapter 6: Pieces to the Puzzle

It took until the afternoon, before Kagome's anger had warn off. Taking longer than usual with out being able to throughly yelled at anyone giving as her only companion was the 'ice prince of hell'. Although Kagome did take her anger out on him, but much to her dismay he only gave off two reactions: narrowing his eyes, and the ever so popular death attempt. Six strangle holds, and one unconscious trip into dreamworld later and Kagome decided that maybe she shouldn't lash out against him so much.

Still, Kagome was very bored, especially after her last near death experience he hadn't even looked at her. He went so far as to walk at least two feet in front of her at all times. Sighing to herself, she knew that this just would not do. She had been around five people (you forgot Kirara didn't you, shame shame) that constantly talk about something. Now she was stuck with Mr. Personality.

_How long have they been walking anyway if felt like eternity!_ Kagome grinned when she thought of something and looked at the back of her silent companion, _yup_ she thought_ this will defiantly get me killed._ Don't get her wrong she didn't have a death wish or anything is just, _I MEAN HOW MUCH SILENCE CAN ONE GIRL TAKE!_ Grinning one last time before masking her face she quickened her pace to catch up to Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Fluffy, I have a question for ya."

10 minutes later

"Are we there yet?" asked the innocent looking Kagome.

Sesshoumaru just tighten his jaw, _this was the twenty-sixth time that she had asked that question in the last TEN MINUTES!_ It was taking all of his control not to just lop off the wenches head right then and there. _Why must he be punished in such a cruel way. He would take physical pain any day over her mental torture._

"Fluffy-sama, I am bored are..." She was cut off when a clawed hand clasped her bare throat. Sesshoumaru glaring daggers at the tiny form in his grasp. "Say. It. Again. And. It. Will. Cost. You. Your. Life!" said an extremely pissed off demon lord.

Kagome gasped for air to get the point across to Sesshoumaru that she was still in his grasp. Tighten his grip a second before dropping her to the ground, briefly wondering where all his self control went.

Kagome sucked in the much needed oxygen, and looked backed at the annoyed fluffy. _Oh she had got him good, I wonder if I can get away with one more... _"Jeez Fluffstier I just wanted to know if we were there yet." After that lined slipped through her lips, all Sesshoumaru could see was red. Kagome felt a slight throb to the head before blacking out completely.

Slowly Sesshoumaru regained his control and looked at the now, once again, unconscious miko. _Why is this women constantly, ripping holes in my control?! _(sigh)_ Well at lest she will be quiet, not to mention the castle was only a couple of miles away. Maybe if he had answered her question he wouldn't be in this situation._ Sesshoumaru looked up in the direction of the castle and back to Kagome. _No I am pretty sure she just wanted to die._

With one more sigh Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome's limp body over his shoulder and walked to his sanctuary.

* * *

Kagome groaned. _Why does my head hurt, if feels like I have been hit by a truck._ Kagome search through her mind to piece together and figure out how she came to be in a very lavish room. Then it click and Kagome couldn't help but barrel over in laughter. She couldn't believe how little control Sesshoumaru had outside of battle.

She looked around one more time before going to the door and exiting to the hallway. She turned left, and started to walk when she heard someone screech her name before being tackled to the ground. Kagome looked to see what had leeched itself to her back, and found a very enthusiastic Rin.

"Rin I haven't seen you in a while." said Kagome grinning from ear to ear, mirroring Rin's expression.

"Oh Rin has missed you, does Kagome want to see Rin's flowers?" Kagome nodded, letting Rin detach before standing upright. The little girl, now about eleven, jumped and grabbed Kagome's hand before taking off to see her flowers.

After many confusing turns they made it to a big thick oak door. One of the guards opening the door smiling at Rin as she walked through. The garden Kagome saw was beyond beautiful. She had many exotic plants and flowers each clutter the ground in a way to make it look as if a rainbow. In the middle was a small pond with only two fish,and a bridge that reached over it. She smelled the air and immediately relaxed loving the feeling of the sun on her face.

"Rin this is beautiful, do you tend to it alone?"

Rin shrugged, "Sesshoumaru-sama, helps sometimes, but I mostly tend to it, but that's how I like it." Kagome giggled at the picture of Sesshoumaru tending and taking to the flowers to help them grow, it was just to much.

"Wow, I don't think I could see fluffy with that much patience." Kagome said absently thinking on how easy it was to bait him.

Rin's face scrunched in confusion, "Fluffy" "Oh well ya that's what I call him." Kagome shrugged like the name was natural for her, no matter how many times Sesshoumaru wished it not to. Rin's eyes widen as she looked at Kagome. "Can Rin call him that to?" eyes brimming with hope.

Kagome just grinned evilly, _oh yes she was a bad person that was for sure._ "Yes, Rin I think that would make him very happy, you could call him Lord Fluffy-sama. Oh and don't forget even if he doesn't show it, he _loves_ hugs."

Rin was jumping up and down at the news that her lord loved hugs. "Rin will go give Lord Fluffy-sama a hug right now!" Before Kagome could even blink Rin was out of sight. She grinned again, before groaning starting her long way back to her room so she could sleep for a little bit longer before she died.

* * *

Sesshoumaru couldn't wrap his mind around why he kept losing his control around Kagome. She was no one special to him, just a pain in his side that he kept around for his plan. _What was it again... Argh! That women is making me lose all of my goals._ He let a low frustrated growl out, when he heard the footsteps of no doubt Rin.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in" the screen door slowly opened to have Rin pop in, then shut behind her. She started to open her mouth, only to loose the nerve and start to fidget with the hem of her sleeves. "What is it you want to asked Rin." Came Sesshoumaru's "soft" voice, bringing her from her thoughts.

She took a couple meekly steps forward until they were only an arm lengths away. "Rin and Kagome were playing in the garden and..." She was cut off by a question by Sesshoumaru, eyebrow in place. "What do you think of Kagome, Rin" Rin's smile instantly brighten as she looked to her lord.

"I love Kagome she is like a sister." Sesshoumaru sighed, he thought she would say that. Now Rin perceived the sigh as something else an immediately her determination grew tenfold. "Oh, Lord Fluffy-Sama Rin loves you just as much as Kagome!" with that she threw herself forward attempting to put her short arms around his body.

Sesshoumaru's blood went cold when he heard what she had called him.Instantly he knew that this was the wenches fault_. Oh how she was surely going to die for using his Rin to get to him. _This hug he also knew came from her but didn't object that much to the girl now crying about how much she loved him, and that he shouldn't feel sad.

It took him a long time to get the girl off of him, to reassure her of her problems. And to his dismay that she kept calling him Lord Fluffy-Sama. _Oh he could think of many ways to kill that wench and with Tensaiga he intended on using all of them._

* * *

Kagome finally made it back to her room. Slowly sitting down on her bed. _Well_ she thought_ as long as I have Rin I will be safe. I should however take a break before I finally get myself killed._ She changed into one of the Fighting Kimono's from the closet before once again returning to the bed. Laying on her back she looked at the ceiling. _Great I am bored again!_

She had been laying for a good two minutes before one very pissed demon lord walked into her room. He picked her up then, threw her into a wall, while pinning her in the process. Spots dancing around her vision.

"Jeez, fluffy that wasn't nice." said a disoriented Kagome.

"You have gone to far wench. I will not have you disturb my Rin with your twisted games. This time you shall meet your end." He slashed at her throat killing her. With one hand still pinning her, the other drew out Tensaiga and revived her. He smirked, _Maybe this sword isn't so worthless after all._

Kagome gasped for breath._ The bastard had just killed her. _"You Bastard, I can't believe you killed me!" Sesshoumaru cringed at her volume. "And how is encouraging a little girl to hug her "father" figure disturbing her?" He was about to kill her again when she smirked. He gave her a question look, to see what she wanted. _What is the wench up to now?_ "You know you don't know how many times that sword would revive me I wouldn't continue if I was you."

"Your not me, so I will, you cant sway this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome just shrugged and sighed shaking her head disapprovingly. "Poor Rin." she said in a sad tone, his claws stopping in mid strike. "What was that human?" Sesshoumaru asked narrowing his eyes. She just sighed and said "What will she think, when her "sister" figure is murdered by her "father" figure. It will be such a shame when she hears the news. Most likely traumatized for life."

Sesshoumaru could say now that he truly hated this woman._ She just ruined his ward, practically his daughter, only to have her throw said ward back in his face. He can't kill her now, because he doesn't even know how many times the sword would revive her. When had these female humans taking such control over his actions. _Growling menacingly in the back of the throat he slowly let the smug Kagome go.

Kagome was grinning like a fool. She had just found out a way to keep alive with this demon and that was Rin. She leaned against the wall taking in the glares of death Sesshoumaru was sending her way. Her mind doing a little victory dance.

She has tortured him since he met her and still she was unaffected by him. _Tortured?...that's not dieing now is it. _Sesshoumaru let a smile play on his lips as he took in the gloating female.

Kagome didn't like his smile one bit. Waving her hands in front of her she stated, "Now remember Fluffy you cant kill me think of Rin."

Much to Kagome's discomfort, the smile grew. "I don't have to kill you to exact my revenge." That was all Kagome needed before sprinting to the door. Sesshoumaru making to the door faster cut her off. Not knowing what to do she looked around and saw the window, the wheels in her mind started to turn.

Kagome ran to the window but was once again cut off by Sesshoumaru edging her way closer to the door, she looked at the window, relief filling her face. "Hey Rin, come here!" Kagome yelled over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. His body stiffened as he turned around to the window. Once his face was off Kagome she was gone.

Sesshoumaru could kick himself with the stupidity of being distracted so easily by the human. Now that was going to double the pain he was going to add to her punishment. Smirking he sped off using his demon speed. Smelling Kagome along the way.

* * *

Kagome was surprised when Sesshoumaru had felled for the trick; however, that wasn't the only thing confusing Kagome. Her speed was amazing she was running faster than Inuyasha. Not only that but she could hear, smell, and see better too. While contemplating on this new confusing development she forgot all about Sesshoumaru who was know running beside her thinking the same thing. How?

Getting angry that she had still yet notice him, he decided that now was a good time to take her from flight by throwing his body at her, causing her to falter and stop. She looked at the demon lord with a confused gaze.

_When did she have the abilities of a demon?_

Sesshoumaru was thrown about the demon attributes of the girl, but he didn't care she was not going to escape this time. He lunged at Kagome, who had been so deep in thought forgot about him. He slammed her into the tree behind her pinning her there growling at her in the process. "What is it with You and PINNING me to things?!" she yelled hurting both their ears.

"Its time you came to terms with the consequences of your actions." He said her nose brushing against his. She glared at him, and then pouted. Sesshoumaru was a little taken bake at the now pouting girl in front of him. _Damn, these women and their constant mood swings_. "What is it now human?" sighed Sesshoumaru getting tired of keeping track of her state of mind.

"Its Kagome, and am I the only that notice that I have demon abilities, things like that just don't happen."

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl trying to figure out the mystery of her new found skills. He smelt something odd and leaned into Kagomes neck. Nuzzling it lightly sending shivers, that didn't go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru, down Kagome's spine. He could pick up the faint scent of the neko demon that had attempted to rape and mate her.

Thinking of the event, making his blood boil, releasing a growl from his neck. He felt Kagome stiffen under him and stop his growling. _It seems that when he killed the demon he was in the process of transferring some of his jaki to claim her, and ended up giving everything to her once he died. Interesting._

Slowly Sesshoumaru stepped away from Kagome taking in her peach scent before totally breaking away. He looked over the girl, she was human with extraordinary miko powers, and now she had the powers of a powerful demon as well. She will be a very valuable asset, if he could sway her to his will. Sesshoumaru then gave Kagome a once over, taking in each womanly curve.

_She was quite beautiful, that is if you are able to get her quiet long enough to appreciate it. From her reaction early, he knew that she too found him attractive. He could also smell the slight arousal when he had growled, and that still lingered. Yes he could make this work out to his favor._

Kagome was dieing under his stare, she felt strange and didn't like it. _And why in the world did he nuzzle me? _She just couldn't understand it.

Sesshoumaru took the steps between them and pushed Kagome back against the tree. His hands went from her shoulders to slid down her sides lingering on her hips. He quickly captured her lips, and when she gasped he used that time to let his tongue in, exploring her mouth.

Kagome was a lost for words she didn't know what was going on. She was running for her life and now she was making out with Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, but she wasn't one to complain and she loved the feel of his lips against hers. Whimpering when he pulled back.

He was amused when she whimpered at him stopping the kiss. Smirking at his victory he brought his lips down to hers again this time with me fever. She moaned into his mouth making him want more, he gently laid butterfly kisses down her jaw line, he stopped to suck on her ear lobe earning him another moan. He continued his journey down to the juncture at her neck, sucking and nibbling the skin.

Sesshoumaru let his teeth graze the skin on her neck marking her as his own, but not as his mate. Please with his work he drew away from Kagome smirking at her half lidded eyes, which now was full of lust. He lowered his head for one more chaste kiss then pulled away completely. "Come, it's time I taught you to fight."

"Fight? But why, can't we do something else." Kagome whined following in step beside him.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, then in the direction of the castle. "Consider this my payback." He said nonchalantly. Kagome whimpered then muttered under her breath how life could be so cruel sometimes. This made Sesshoumaru's smirk become a full blown grin.

* * *

A/N: Sesshy and Kags sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. I hope you liked it I was inspired to write a lot two updates in one week I am on a roll. I even added some heat for ya, as an extra bonus ya! Gotta luv a bored, bi-polar Kags!

Did anyone guess that she would end up with Kanaye's powers if you did give yourself a pat on the back, you deserve it. I am sorry about no Inu groups I was going to add them but opted on the kissing scene instead, I thought you would like this one more, although next chappie will have the inu gang, and guest!

Please Review they are what I live for! (Seriously if you don't I die a little inside) lol.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am still waiting on some details, but I still do not own inuyasha.

**A/N: **Sorry for the really really late update, My computer ate the first version of this. I hope this makes up for it. Okay so now we have some lovely flirting going on between our favorite Demon Lord, and Miko. Next we have to test the already fried nerves of said Demon Lord to see if he has the patience to keep Kagome alive. Let the torture commence!

This chapter goes out to **Sugar0o**, Thanks for the help!!

Hope you Likes!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Fight? But why, can't we do something else." Kagome whined following in step beside him.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, then in the direction of the castle. "Consider this my payback." He said nonchalantly. Kagome whimpered then muttered under her breath how life could be so cruel sometimes. This made Sesshoumaru's smirk become a full blown grin.

* * *

Chapter 7: Gel, and Evil Spirits

Kagome just stared at the ceiling, as if she could find the meaning of life scrawled upon it. Another depressed sigh escaped through her throat, the nightmares had yet again disturbed her sleep.

They centered around the events of the last couple of weeks. Betrayal, torture, death, and near rapes just to name of few. She relished another sigh.

"Be Quiet." came Sesshoumaru's even voice.

And that brought her back to her problems; because of the nightmares, her miko powers become unstable striking out against youkais close to her. To say that Sesshoumaru's servants weren't to happy about it, was an understatement.

Being the smart lord he was, and a slight suggestion from Kagome, made it to were her new room was the one adjourning his. So when she started throwing out burst of power, he could step in and stop her. Usually she ended up at the bottom of his bed like some little lap dog waiting for morning. She sighed again.

"Woman, enough."

"Come on fluffy, I can't help it, I am bored."

This time it was Sesshoumaru's turn to sigh. He hadn't been able to sleep since miko came along. Not even his demon attributes could protect him from the whirl wind that was Kagome. The only good thing he had decided was that her presence was comforting in a small way.

Looking to the window, he notice that it was near dawn. In about an hour the sun would rise, starting off another day.

"Well, if neither of us can sleep might as well do something productive." came Sesshoumaru's tired voice.

Kagome's ears perked up at the idea to do anything with the demon lord. The may have only kissed once, but that didn't stop the hope the bubbled up from her chest. Sitting up she peered at his sleeping form, only to see that he still hadn't moved. If anything he had burrowed himself further into his covers. "What kind of things fluffy?"

He couldn't understand how she could sleep so little, and still have so much energy to torture him through out the day. _'Maybe I am just getting to old? No, this Sesshoumaru is not old, she is just exhausting.'_

Kagome gently crawled to where she was behind him. Using one finger she started to poke his side, and back. "Hey fluffy. Fluffy you alive?" In response he just sighed, and tried to ignore her.

Kagome, however was not going to have any of that and started to poke harder. "Fluffy its not nice to ignore people that are talking to you. Beside you were the one who said we should do something, right?"

Sesshoumaru thought it over in his head, and wanted to kill himself. _'Why do the Kami curse me so.'_ He hadn't wanted to actually do anything he just wanted her to stop making all of those noises.

-Poke-

He wished he let the neko have her.

"Wow! Its Soooooooo soft!" That got his attention. Sesshoumaru turned over to see Kagome with a firm grip on his hair. Braiding it.

"Woman, you will release my hair this instance or perish." His voice dangerously low.

"How do you get it _this _soft, I mean it feels better then silk. Not to mention you have no tangles you_ have _to tell me your secret." She finished her eyes locking on his pleading for his secret.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her blankly. Not only was she not scared, but she still had his hair. Faster than the eye could travel he recaptured his hair, and glared death. Her response was a pout.

"I was just touching it. Please fluffy I will be good today, scouts honor." she pleaded, with her right hand over her heart the other in the air. A couple of tears surfacing to better the over all effect.

He was extremely confused, he took in her sad appearance and inwardly sighed. He was about to cave in, when he caught a gleam in her eyes. Unfortunately before he could discern what it meant, it was gone. Sesshoumaru looked a Kagome skeptically, trying to catch any difference in her demeanor, only to find none.

"Please fluffy! Just think about it, no annoying miko all day long. All you have to do is let me play with your hair." She clasped her hands in front of her, and leaned closer giving him her puppy dog eyes. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Hn"

"Ya, okay turn around, while I go get my hair stuff." Kagome said while she got up, walking to her door.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up. "What?!" but it was too late she was gone.

* * *

Sesshoumaru thrummed his fingers against his desk frustrated. _He hadn't seen the miko since the morning, just like she said, however she had left her mark on him. _He thought wryly, while looking at his hair. _Now in a permanent braid. When she had returned with her gel I should have said no. _He sighed.

Knock.Knock.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal the very anxious Jaken. He opened his mouth then closed it. His eyes shifting left an right like a trapped animal.

"Jaken, if you are not here to inform this Sesshoumaru something, then leave."

"Of course Milord, its just... well."

"Jaken." came Sesshoumaru's voice almost a growl.

"Eep,ThereisawindwitchheredemandinganadudiencewitheitheryouortheladyKagome,andshewonttelluswhatshewants.AndshesmellsofthevilhanyouNaruko." Jaken spit out, cringing a little.

Sesshoumaru looked at him slowly deciphering what the little green toad had said. Then nodded, telling Jaken to bring her and the miko to him.

Once the door shut Sesshoumaru sighed, which he notice he was doing a lot of lately. _If it wasn't the miko ruining his day someone else had to move in and take her place._

* * *

Kagome was surprised when Jaken told her that Sesshoumaru requested her presence. She thought that he would try to avoid her at all cost today, absently thinking of her styling session that morning.

Walking slowly down the hallway that lead to his study, Kagome tried to think of the many ways she could try to get out of her punishment that was surely waiting her. She rounded to the door to feel another presence, familiar, but she couldn't think who. Until her youkai senses kick in, and she all but tore down the door to hug the wind demon, surprising both occupants.

"Miko, your manners seem to be lacking." Sesshoumaru said, faintly gesturing to the abused door.

Kagome followed the gesture and smiled a little sheepish, mouthing an "O." Turning around she faced Kagura, and looked at her happy for someone normal to talk too. "So Kagura, why are you here."

"Well, she was in the middle of informing me, when you saw it fit to burst through my door." Sesshoumaru said his voice as cold as ice.

Kagome winced, _He must still be sore about the whole hair thing. _She looked at his hair, that was still contained in a neat braid. _Nope totally worth it._

Noticing her stare Sesshoumaru growled. "Miko, if you keep going on that line of thinking, I will take out Tensaiga." Kagome visibly shuddered, and looked away.

Kagura who had witness the strange ordeal was now thoroughly confused. "Tensaiga, what good could that be, it cant cut." She asked voicing her confusion.

Sesshoumaru smiled, sending shivers done both females spins, and said "Tensaiga has many uses to it."

Kagura started to think how Tensaiga could be useful in any scenario, but was drawn from her thoughts by a cough. Looking up she saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome inquisitive stares.

"Oh, right. I am here to inform you that Naraku is starting to gather youkai, near the southern territories. He is looking for something there. The past week he had been acting strange, he said that he found something that would be a great deal of help to him. I thought that you should know and maybe be able to stop him." Kagura said looking at the only two people that she trusted.

"What makes you believe this isn't a trap to capture Kagome again." Sesshoumaru asked, giving the miko in question a concerned stare. The color in her face was gone, leaving a haunted look behind. Kagura followed his line of sight and understood how hard this was for her. Naraku was a touchy subject.

Many things were swirling through Kagomes head. _Naraku, southern territories, something important, her. The thoughts were hazy but she new what he wanted. She had to stop him before he reached it. It was stupid of her to think that she could hide in Sesshoumaru's castle for the rest of her life. _

'_It's time Kagome.' said a voice. Kagome recognized it as the spirit that had rid her of Naraku. _

'_Time for what, I don't understand.'_

'_Its time for the journey to the end. Now you must hurry to stop the evil.'_

'_Stop the evil.. you mean Naraku right?_ _How do I stop him.'_

'_You know the answer.'_

_Kagome was growing furious with the spirit, how hard was it to answer a question. 'What is he trying to get? Will that help me stop him?'_

'_Kagome you know the answer, now hurry.' the voice said fading from her mind._

"Just tell me Damn it!" She shouted. Her anger radiating off her.

"Kagome?" Kagura asked a little uncertain about the miko's abrupt outburst.

Kagome swivelled around to see both Kagura and Sesshoumaru staring at her a little shocked. Well not so much Sesshoumaru. "What! Is it so hard to answer and question with out it turning out to be a question." She grounded out, letting her frustration show.

Sesshoumaru mentally smirked. "Is it?"

That sent Kagome over the edge, her miko powers flared at a dangerous level. Sesshoumaru just stared at her not effected by her little show, while Kagura was shocked, and worried over the little miko.

"Damn it! What ever lets just get this thing over with." Kagome stated as she reigned in her powers. Mumbling about evil spirits that give no advice, only frustration.

Sesshoumaru highly amused to see the torture of his miko, turned to Kagura to work out the details of the trip that laid ahead. Letting Kagome to go sulk in his room, where she often went after a near death experience, or a good scolding.

* * *

A/N: Okay so that is the end for now. I am currently working on writing chapter 8 back up. No longer will I give my computer the ability to cause chaos. I hope you like it, did you notice that Sesshy called Kagome _his_ miko? I think that he has gotten attached. Next chapter will be amazing (hopefully). I was going to have the Inu gang show up before Kagura, but thought that just didn't seem right so I decided against it. Tell me if anything is wrong, spelling and what not.

Please Review!! And I will update faster ;)


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I wouldn't mind.

A/N: Okay so I was talking to some people who pointed out the Kagome should be more like a cat, with that in mind I decided to give you what you want, and I cant wait to write that scene. Hehe, thinking about makes me laugh.

Hopes you like!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Damn it! What ever lets just get this thing over with." Kagome stated as she reigned in her powers. Mumbling about evil spirits that give no advice, only frustration.

Sesshoumaru highly amused to see the torture of his miko, turned to Kagura to work out the details of the trip that laid ahead. Letting Kagome to go sulk in his room, where she often went after a near death experience, or a good scolding.

* * *

Chapter 8: Mission Impossible

The day was not what Kagome had been expecting for a death sentence. For one, a day such as this should be dark and gloomy, but today was bright and the birds still sung. _Didn't they know it was the end of the world today?! Why am I the only one that knows nothing good will come from this. _Kagome asked herself looking at the oblivious Taiyoukai in front of her.

_Jerk, with really soft hair... No bad Kagome! He has split ends yeah that its, splits ends! Take that Mr. Perfect!_

"Miko, If you continue to stare, I'll be force to act." Said Sesshoumaru, effectively bringing Kagome from her thoughts.

Kagome just glared at him, and turned her head like she hadn't be staring at him and his hair since they left. _Which now that she thought about was eight hours ago. I am hungry, I wonder if I can get him to catch something. But how should I go about this? Hmmm... such an important mission deserves a name. _Thought the bored Kagome idly.

_Operation: Demon Food? No too creepy. Operation: Tricking Sesshoumaru into hunting up something for me to cook for lunch? That is good but too long. Hmm... Mission Impossible? Wow that suites this perfectly. Okay so name: check, way to go about it: needs work._

_What would Rin do in this situation, hmmm... well anything she wanted Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill her then bring her back, just to kill her again. Maybe if I say that I will work harder? That might work, well only one way to find out._

_Mission Impossible take one:_

Kagome picked up her pace to where she was now standing next to the demon lord. "Hey fluffy, I am hun-" before she could even finish what she was about to say Sesshoumaru interrupted her. "No"

"But, fluffy what if-"

"We are not stopping, so no." he stated taking longer strides to pass her, officially ended the conversation.

Kagome just stared at him as he walked away. _Wow that didn't work at all. How about some acting?_

_Mission Impossible take two:_

Kagome fell to the ground clenching her side, groaning in pain. She moaned in despair as a shadow cast down on her. "Fluffy help me please." came her weak voice.

"What is it now?" Sesshoumaru asked a little annoyed at her charades.

"I am sick, I need something to sustain me. We should also rest for the night." Kagome said one hand dramatically flying to her chest clinching as if in pain.

He looked down at the "injured" girl, and sniffed. Then stated "You are in perfect health now get up. Or would you like me to change that fact?" Kagome sighed and stood up, brushing off some dust as she went. Sesshoumaru seeing that her "game" was done, turned around and continue on their journey.

_Okay that one back fired. What would make Sesshoumaru get me food? Think Kagome, He is male, work with that. What would a male want from a fem... oh I am so bad. _Grinning Kagome looked down at the fighting Kimono that she was wearing and loosened the tie, letting it fall slightly off her shoulders.

_Mission Impossible take three:_

Kagome sauntered up to Sesshoumaru, like she belong there. Not even looking if he saw her, she started to play with the ties of her kimono, letting the fabric dip dangerously low. Seeing no reaction, she looked down and as innocently as she could pull the kimono back together, letting her mind wander to something embarrassing so that she started to blush. After a couple minutes of her little shows she slowed down. Not only had it not work, _but it didn't work!_

For Sesshoumaru's part he was glad that she gave up what ever she was trying to do. He had only so much self control, and she was about to break him. Sesshoumaru however did appreciate the show and locked it away in his mind, for later.

_What is he!? I mean come on, I practically showed him my breast and NOTHING!_ _He didn't even glance my way! He is a Bastard!_

"ALL MEN ARE BASTARDS!" Kagome yelled, frustration and starvation finally taking its toll on her.

Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at the miko, one inquisitive eyebrow raised. He just waiting silently for her to elaborate, and he didn't have to wait that long.

"Don't look at me like that! Your one too, you're just like them!"

"Who?" He asked silently questioning her sanity.

"THEM! That's Who!" She yelled gesturing widly.

"Ah, I see."

"You see. YOU SEE! IF YOU SEE THEN WHY DON'T YOU DOING SOMETHING ABOUT IT! BUT THAT MEANS EFFORT WHICH WOULD OBVIOUSLY BE OUT OF THE QUESTION! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING, YOU'RE JUST THE SAME. HOW ABOUT ASKING YOURSELF WHY I WOULD WANT YOUR ATTENTION, MAYBE, JUST MAYBE POOR LITTLE KAGOME IS HUNGRY AND NEEDS FOOD. IS THAT SO BAD TO ASK FOR? FOOD! HUH, WELL IS IT?!" Kagome yelled as she started panting trying to catch some much needed oxygen.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her a little stunned. Not knowing what to do, he decided that he should leave the destructive miko to her own devices. He nodded then turned to leave when she ran up and grabbed his arm forcing him to turn around. (Well when I say force, I mean he let her turn him towards her.)

"Where the hell do you think your going?!"

"To get food, or would you rather to continue walking?" He asked in his all mighty tone.

Kagome just looked at him and nodded not knowing what else to do. Once he was gone Kagome reflected on what happened. _Did I just complete Mission Impossible? By being hormonal?_ She burst into laughter, _it really does pays off to be a girl._

* * *

Kagome felt good as she walk next to the Demon Lord. She had figured out the secret of getting Sesshoumaru to do something, just act pregnant. However she now did know her limits, Sesshoumaru had made them clear.

It was in the afternoon, and she had demanded that they stop so she could take a nap. They had fought over the subject, Kagome doing her hormonal thing, when Sesshoumaru pulled out Tensaiga. Who knew that a sword of heaven could be so _evil._ Lets just say she didn't win that fight.

Kagome shuddered at the memory, that was a couple days ago and they had traveled far in that time. Unfortunately, now they could travel at night since Kagome's youki could handle it. She was only allowed to sleep for one night and to Kagome that was many nights ago, she needed another one.

"Fluffy, Can I sleep tonight?" she asked.

"Once we encounter Naraku you may rest. Not until then."

"But, that could be days, do you want me sleeping during the fight against Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru was about to cave in, when a scent caught his attention. It was that of Inuyasha and his group, it seemed they were fighting Naraku. He looked at Kagome and noticed that she too could sense the others.

Kagome smirked, and flexed one clawed hand. "It's a good night to sleep. Right Fluffy?" She asked her face just full of mischief.

"Indeed." He said, returning her smirk, then taking off. Kagome right on his heels.

* * *

When they made it to the battle they could see that the 'good guys' weren't doing well. Inuyasha was fighting with Naraku, while Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were fighting other demons that to Kagome looked strangely familiar. Shippo was taking care of a wounded Kikyo inside a barrier, no doubt Kikyou's. While Kagura was just sitting idly by watching everything unfold.

"Kukuku. It nice of you to join us." Said Naraku, bringing everyone's attention to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "So my little Miko, I see that you have returned to me." He continued, slowly walking toward her, throwing Inuyasha into a tree in the processes.

"I am sorry to say Naraku that I have not returned to you, for I never belong to you." Kagome said in a bored tone, inspecting her claws.

"Why don't you come to me, so we can discuss this matter further?" He said locking eyes with hers.

Kagome smiled demurely at him. "Okay," she said to the utter shock of the people around her. Naraku started to smile. "Just tell me where your hiding then me and fluffy here,"she said, gesturing to the stoic Taiyoukai next to her. "will be more than happy to join you."

Naraku's smile faded for a second before he put it back into place. "Very good, my little miko. I am pleased to see you have grown in your absence from me."

Kagome smirked and gave a mock bow. Everyone just watched in horrid fascination, as the miko played mind games with Naraku. All except Sesshoumaru and Kagura who were used to her personality switches.

"Kukuku, lets see how much you have learned shall we?" Naraku asked bemused at the new turn of events.

Kagome was about to agree when something caught her eye. She turned her head and walked off toward a tree with a string hanging off a branch. Ignoring everyone around her she just looked at the string, the urge of touching the elusive fabric becoming unbearable. Waving in the breeze taunting her. That was until Naraku destroyed the whole tree and whatever that was holding his little miko up.

Kagome blinked as the haze in her mind slowly cleared away. Carefully she turned to face Naraku, his face holding a smirk at his little victory. Her vision started to bleed red, her blood boiling in anger. She released the chain that contained her powers, loving the feel of her power roving over her skin. She turned to Naraku, who she was glad to say was no longer smirking.

"Well it would seem, Naraku, that one good thing came out of today's encounter." Kagome stated her voice laced with her powers.

Naraku titled his head in confusion. "What would that be my little miko?"

Kagome smirked. Lifting her right hand in the air, she let her powers build and wrap the tip of her fingers forming a dart. "My reward, of course." She stated as she threw the dart eliminating the puppet that was Naraku.

"Kagome?" Sango asked wearily.

Kagome turned her head to see Sango, Miroku, and Kirara staring at her like she had grown a second head. To her left she could see Inuyasha helping Shippo with the injured Kikyo. _Kikyo!_ Days of pain and tortured flared in her mind, Kagome slowly letting her powers seep out of her again. _She was the source of her pain, and the endless days that were forced upon her. She could have been happy but no. Not little Kagome, she didn't deserve her happiness._ She thought bitterly.

Kikyo sensing a threat put up her barrier again. Only slightly weaker this time. Kagome could laugh at how easy it would be to kill her. One swipe with her claws and no more looming shadow.

Slowly Kagome lifted her hand in the air, letting her energy rip around her. That was until Kagura landed in front of her to everyone's surprise.

Walking slowly she advance on the miko watching her movement. Kagome didn't move eyes fix on her target. Carefully Kagura whispered in Kagomes ear, trying to catch her attention. "Is it worth it Kagome?"

Kagome wavered for a moment then her jaw set in her determination. She lifted her other hand to Kagura's and let her energy flow between them. Everything seemed to stand still, as Kagura lived every painful moment Kagome had went through since she had come in contact with the jewel, because she had did the 'right thing.'

The pain was to much for Kagura, and she couldn't understand how, the miko in front of her was still alive. She turned her head away from what was sure to cause her more pain until a voice broke through the field.

"Enough." Was all Sesshoumaru said, but it was in tone not to be tested. However Kagome wasn't in the mood to listen and walk forward, toward the group she once called family.

Kagome stopped mid step when she heard a sword being unsheathed, and shivered visibly. She knew that sound.

Inuyasha and the others were confused. Kagome was advancing with a look that could kill, Kagura was being friendly, and Sesshoumaru pulled out Tensaiga instead of Toukijin.

"Kagome, you are trying this Sesshoumaru's patience." He said evenly.

Kagome turned around and looked at him. "Back off, Fluffy! I don't need your meddling. I deserve that much." She said to the shock of those around her.

Sango looked at her friend with something between pity, and concern. _What is happening, doesn't she understand who she is talking to?_ She thought as she watched her friend turn and advance on the demon lord.

Kagome took off to the other end of the clearing, faster then eyes could follow and dropped into a fighting stance. Sesshoumaru moved himself in the center of the clearing waiting for her to make a move. While everyone else walked to the sidelines for the show that was sure to come.

Taking in her surroundings, Kagomes started circling Sesshoumaru. Letting her speed slowly pick up, then without notice she pounced on him. Only for him to bat her off like a fly, throwing her into a nearby tree. But before the impact she was able to twist her body to were her feet hit the tree first. Letting her muscle tighten like a spring she took off toward the Taiyoukai again.

She released her youki into her hand and formed it into a sword. Swinging the sword with precision that even Sesshoumaru would be proud of, she attack.

Sesshoumaru only side step the attack, and turned on his foot. Tensaiga raised in the air, as he swiftly brought it down to her neck, causing her to pause in her movements. "Enough, now!" He stated, letting his youki flare so she knew that he wasn't messing around anymore.

Kagome relished a growl, but settled in her movements. "Fine." She grounded out. Kagome gave one more glance to the people she used to travel with before turning to Kagura. She felt guilty for what she had shown Kagura. _I was in pain and couldn't think rationally, still she didn't deserve that._ Walking up to her, Kagome rested a comforting hand on Kagura's shoulder. Slowly starting to tell her how sorry she was.

Shippo looked at his adopted mother with Sesshoumaru and Kagura. And he felt the void in his chest grow. Slowly he left his stunned companions, and walked up to Kagome. His little hands reached up and grabbed at her sleeve. "Kagome?" he asked.

Quietly she looked down at the kit, confusion shown on her face. _Wasn't he with Inuyasha and Kikyo? _

Shippo gulped as he felt her sorrow, and anger roll off her. "Can I come with you?" He asked, he was close to breaking down in tears.

"Why?" she asked in a detached voice._ He looked happy with them, without me._

"I want to be with you. I missed you -sniffle- so much. I though that -sniffle you were -sniffle- Please!" He begged, his eyes filling with tears.

_What?! He picked me? _Kagome smiled and picked him up, brushing away some tears with her hands. "Of course, you are mine." She said then turned to walk away leaving behind her past. _I may have been replaced with the others, but I can always count on them. _She thought as she looked at Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and the down at Shippo, and smiled. All in all today was a good day, and she didn't forget that she was allowed to sleep this night.

_Restoration 23_

* * *

A/N: Okay so I let Kagomes hurt show more in this one, But it ends with a feel good moment. Not to mention that She is quickly honing in on those cat skills. Shippo has joined the group, while Sango, Miroku, and Kirara are still in the ranks of the unwanted. I am not sure on my battle scene it is the place where I lack, so tell me if something is totally wrong.

So How did you like it? Please review! (I live off them)


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I know I am brilliant but seriously I do not own Inuyasha.\

A/N: Okay so this chapter has two new characters that we kinda/sorta of met last chapter. Anyways it will be more drama, and action, with just a pinch of SessyKag love.

So Hope you ENJOY!

* * *

Last Chapter:

_What?! He picked me? _Kagome smiled and picked him up, brushing away some tears with her hands. "Of course, you are mine." She said then turned to walk away leaving behind her past._ I may have been replaced with the others, but I can always count on them_. She thought as she looked at Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and then down at Shippo, and smiled. All in all today was a good day, and she didn't forget that she was allowed to sleep this night.

* * *

Chapter 9: Blood and Tears

Kiyoshi looked on, intrigued, as the battle continued with new combatants. He and his sister came here to hear the hanyou out on a plan that he had been scheming, but before anything could be said another group had appeared. It consisted of another hanyou, a priest, a demon slayer, two demons, and a dead woman. He had to admit that it was an odd little group, however they all seemed set to kill Naraku.

"Naraku, Its time for you to give up those shards!" Roared the hanyou in red.

Naraku turned from his former companions and cursed his luck. "Well Inuyasha, for what do I owe the pleasure?" Naraku asked calmly. '_This was not the meeting that he had been excepting.' _Kiyoshi thought wryly

"Well, first you can hand over those shards, then you will pay for what you did to Kagome!"

"Aw, my little pet how is she? I haven't seen her in such a long time. Maybe I should pay her a visit?" Naraku smirked when the grouped paled. (All except kikyo of course)

"Naraku, Why have you called us here?" Purred a feminine voice behind Kiyoshi.

Turning Naraku smirked, he now finally had the attention of the head of the house. "Why Lady Kyoko, I only wished for your help in a certain _effort_, I am putting together."

Both cat demons grinned at Naraku and laughed. "Why should we lower ourselves to help you?" Kyoko asked.

Naraku match her grin with one of his own. "I have information of the whereabouts of someone you have been looking for quite a while, it is my understanding that he has something of importance to you, no?"

Kyoko eyes flashed in anger. Kiyoshi knew that Naraku did indeed have something they needed but he doubted Kyoko would admit it. Kyoko was about to give him a respond when she noticed a boomerang racing towards her body. Quickly she jumped out of the range of the weapon and narrowed done on the humans of the odd group. "You dare fight against me!" yelled Kyoko.

After that was heard through the clearing, the battle broke. The dead woman, tried to use her holy powers on Kiyoshi, but those were easily deflected. She was the first one out of the battle, The young kit forced to tend to her wounds in the pathetic thing she called a shield.

Kyoko was fighting both the slayer and the monk, while Naraku fought against the hanyou in red. Kiyoshi noted that Naraku's incarnation was avoiding battle, not caring the fate of her master.

That's when he felt it, the power so much like his own. Quickly he searched the clearing looking for the source of the energy, only to find something totally unexcepted.

"Kukuku. It nice of you to join us." Said Naraku, bringing everyone's attention to the newcomers. The woman-child seeming to be the source of the energy. "So my little Miko, I see that you have returned to me." He continued, slowly walking toward her, throwing the hanyou in red into a nearby tree in the processes.

"I am sorry to say Naraku that I have not returned to you, for I never belong to you." The girl said in a bored tone, inspecting her claws.

"Why don't you come to me, so we can discuss this matter further?" He said locking eyes with hers.

The girl smiled demurely at him. "Okay," she said to the utter shock of the people around her. Naraku started to smile. "Just tell me where your hiding then me and fluffy here,"she said, gesturing to the stoic Taiyoukai next to her. "will be more than happy to join you."

Kiyoshi frowned he did not notice that Naraku was using a puppet, however the girl had from the moment she arrived.

Naraku's smile faded for a second before he put it back into place. "Very good, my little miko. I am pleased to see you have grown in your absence from me."

The girl smirked and gave a mock bow. Kiyoshi noticed the others just watched in a horrid fascination, as the miko played mind games with Naraku. He also notices that Kyoko's eyes were also fixed on the new girl, no doubt feeling the energy coming off of her. Slowly she turned her head towards him. "Its time that we go, we will watch this unfold in a better position." she said turning on her heels walking away from the battle unfolding behind them. Kiyoshi glance once more at the girl then followed his twin into the surrounding woods.

Both siblings judge the girls movements, and control. Kyoko smirk when the girl became fixated on a piece of string, that had always been a weakness to her self when she was younger.

They sat in the back ground watching as the girl built her power into her hands. Both notice the "extra" energy the girl was using. Their suspicions had been confirmed. They were no longer in need of Naraku's Information.

"Kagome?" Sango asked wearily. _Kagome? _Now Kiyoshi's interest were peaked._ He had heard the group talk of her as if she was deathly wounded. However the Kagome he saw was a strong warrior. What did Naraku do with this girl, to piss off a whole group of people?_

Both cats notice the switch in attitude towards the group. When she had fought Naraku, she acted like it was a mere annoyance, but these people seem to have hit a nerve.

The dead woman sensing a threat put up her barrier again. Weaker this time, the woman was running out of her "life support."

"Kiyoshi."

The cat demon in question looked at his twin, with an unusual blank expression on his face. "Yes?"

"Lets go."

"Wha- why?! What about the girl? You do understand what has happe-."

"-Of course I know what happened, but we must inform the fleet to return home. I don't want to leave my castle unguarded any longer."

"Oh, so we will return?"

"Yes, now hurry I want to come back before we lose them." Getting a nod from Kiyoshi, Kyoko turned around and started making her way through the trees.

Kiyoshi, turned back and glanced at the girl one last time. The battle was over and it seemed the kit had changed sides, He saw the girl hesitate and look back at the other group. With what looked like a last moment decision, she sent a controlled blast of powers at the slayer. No one seemed to notice as the slayer glowed for a split second. Seeing that her spell had worked the girl turned around and left with her own group.

_This Kagome, is an odd creature. _He thought as she left with the demons, and Naraku's incarnation. _If she wanted to attack the odd little group then why put a protective spell on the slayer? He would just have to ask her that when they met. _He finally concluded.

* * *

Kagome stretched, in the early morning light. She had forgotten how good sleep could feel. Yawning she turned to the other occupants in the camp. Sesshoumaru was surprisingly still asleep near the base of "his" tree. _You know, for a demon, that "does not need sleep" he sure does like to sleep a lot. _Kagome though wryly.

Shippo was still snuggling up in the blanket, Kagome had been sleeping in, trying to capture the warmth that was still there. Kagura on the other side of him hugging her own blanket. That is when a thought struck her, _She never had seen Kagura sleep before. _Peering at the wind demoness, Kagome silently observed her. _Well she doesn't suck her thumb that's a plus. However she does look like a helpless child, one in particular actually. _She smiled down at the two identically sleeping buddies. _So Cute!_

Silently Kagome slid on her shoes, trying not to wake her Taiyoukai, _it would be no good for him to ruin my plans before they even begun. Although,_ she thought,_ it would be a new world record for him._ Snickering at herself, she tipped-toed away into the surrounding forest.

Many traveling minutes later

Looking down at her bundle she smiled in victory. _These berries will be great for breakfast, wont Fluffy be proud. _Smirking Kagome slowly stood balancing her precious cargo in her arms. She stopped when she felt a tingle in the back of her mind. It reminded her of something that she couldn't put her finger on, but what was it? Brushing it off as her increased paranoia, she continued down her path to camp.

The closer she got the more the tingle, became a shock of power. "_A demonic aura!" _She gasped out.Letting her berries fall, she raced toward her campsite to see two very _new_ looking demons standing before her. Kagome was in shocked at the two identical beings in front of her. _They are beautiful, as beautiful as Fluffy, and that is saying a lot. _Kagome silently looked them over.

They seemed to be the opposite in every aspect, even gender. The male had short red curtain cut hair, his eyes a familiar blue, contrasted with his dark skin. He wore a black kimono, the upper half hanging loosely around his waist, revealing a snug black shirt. Which she noticed showed off his muscles well. Unfortunately she noted that the hem of his kimono had, an eerily familiar, red flame insignia.

The female version had long red hair, pulled into a low bun. Her eyes were a pale blue. While her skin was lighter then her twin, it still seemed dark by Kagome's standards. Her black kimono that clung to her, showing off her womanly curves, had vertical slits up both side, a red obi keeping them together.( Her kimono also modeling the red flames.) Tying the rest of the outfit together she was wearing red tights, Instead of the customary hakamas. Both demons were sporting black boots.

(Sounds like a fashion show!)

A picture of a zealous handsome male demon started to appear in Kagome's mind as she stared at the twins. Sluggishly her mind started to connect the dots, concluding that these demons were all somehow related, and most likely out for vengeance. _That's it they know that I killed him! Well... I didn't... Sesshoumaru did but... _Looking around she tried to search out the demon only to find air. She looked back to the passive siblings and gulped. _I wish he let that neko get me._

* * *

Sesshoumaru was enjoying his sleep when he notice something was wrong. He was _still_ enjoying his sleep, opening his eyes he peered around the camp ground. His suspicion was correct, the miko was gone. Standing up he walked over to the other inhabitants of the campsite.

With his foot he nudged Kagura into the land of the waking. She turned her bleary eyes to him. "Kagome is missing, stay with the kit, understood?" He asked keeping his voice in schooled boredom.

Kagura hearing that Kagome was missing became fully alert. "What happened? What do you mean missing? What if something happened to her?!" She asked her voice rising in volume.

"I will get _her._" he said annoyance slipping through. "You stay with the kit." Kagura nodded in response. Assured that the wind witch's ability to watch the kit he left. _I should have let that damn neko have her. _He thought as he stormed through the woods.

* * *

"Hehe... I th-think I t-t-o-ook a wrong turn, I just he-ad back no-" Kagome started only to be interrupted by a female voice.

"-I am sorry little kitten, but we need answers first. I believe you can help us." The female demon purred out. "Now kitten if you don't mind taking a seat we might be here for a while."

Kagome nodded, not knowing what else to do, and sat down. Both demons followed the action across from where Kagome sat. Giving everyone a view of everyone. Then silence fell over the trio, no one knowing what to say first.

Licking her lips, and swallowing Kagome decided to take a chance and said the first thing that came to mind. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Ah..um what do I call you?" Kagome winced even to her she sounded weak, and a too forward.

The woman grinned at her. "I am Kyoko Kimura Lady of the Southern Lands. This is my younger twin Kiyoshi. I think you know why we are here don't you?" Kyoko asked her voice soft and encouraging. _Wow this will be easier than I thought. _Mused Kyoko.

"Kanaye." It was barely a whisper but both siblings had heard her. _She remembered him perfectly, no matter how hard she tried to forget him she couldn't. The scene had become one of her most frequent nightmares._

Kyoko had notice the way Kagome's cringe when she had said her brother's name. Obviously Kanaye's mate was not happy remembering him. Turning to her brother she nodded, letting him take over the conversation, times like these takes Kiyoshi's settle touch.

Taking his cue from his sister, he looked at Kagome and began. "Kagome, we know that our brother is dead, but what we don't know is how." Kiyoshi watch Kagome's expression closely, as he explained. "However we also want to know you. I would like to take create a mind link, between all of us. This link will let you know parts of our past, while we know the woman who now has our brothers spirit. Will you let us, or should we try this the hard way?" Kiyoshi finished, letting the girl take in this new development.

Kagome stared at Kiyoshi. She didn't want anyone to know what she felt, but if she did this she could also feel, and know them. Silently she debated in her mind, weighing the pros and cons of this experience. Kiyoshi's words of "the hard way" finally making up her mind.

Kagome looked at them. "I'm scared."

The twins smiled at her. "It won't hurt you. It just causes a little confusion at first. All you will see is mine and Kyoko's memories nothing more." Kiyoshi said trying to sound reassuring.

Kagome frowned and shook her head. "Not for me, but you. Just promise me that you won't go too deep in my memories okay?" Kagome asked pleadingly. She remembered how long it took for Kagura to calm done only after a glimpse. She couldn't stand for anyone else to know her pain anymore.

Not quite understanding her concern, both siblings nodded their head in agreement. "Now clear your mind and pull on your jaki." came Kiyoshi firm voice. Kagome nodded, then focused on pulling her jaki, while pushing her protesting miko powers down. A few drops of sweet raced down her face from the effort, but she was finally able to control both powers.

At first she felt nothing, then a slow tickling sensation started to make itself known in the back of her head. She realized that was their jaki's reacting to the connection that they had between each other. Then Kagome was gone surfing through memories of both siblings not sure what to make of them. So many coming in at once, making everything fuzzy. She slowly tried to calm down her racing heart beat, as she concentrated on the pictures. Not long after the pictures came with more clarity, opening their lives to her.

Kyoko sneered in disgust when seeing how her brother died, _to force a person to mate was always grounds to death, _she was disappointed that he was so desperate to return home, he would force a young girl to bed him. Carefully she switched to see the life of the girl who now housed his spirit. What she saw made her sick, and horrified. Emotions swam through her, drowning her. If Kiyoshi hadn't stopped the connection when he did, she was sure she would have died of them.

Kiyoshi, wished his brother was still alive so he could have killed him, himself. He knew his sister was thinking the same thing, that he was. He turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. Expertly he walked through her memories, seeing every event that had happened to her. Kiyoshi unlike Kyoko could take more of the raw pain coming off the girl, so he looked deeper into her mind. The more he looked, the more he wanted to protect the frail human. Kyoko drew him from his search, with her distress, she couldn't take anymore. Quickly he severed the connection, bringing all back to the present.

Kagome took a breath and clutched her head when she was released. Slowly the pain ebbed away, once again letting her think properly. She looked over at the siblings to see that both were upset. Kagome felt like crying when she thought that they were upset about their brother's death, she had wished they would understand. _But then, nothing good ever happens to me for to long does it? _Kagome thought bitterly.

Bowing deep to the ground Kagome started to apologize. "I am so sorry, We didn't mean to kill him. It's just tha-"

Again Kyoko cut her off. "Enough." her voice was firm, and a little scratchy.

Kagome winced, tears trying to break free. She heard clothing shifting, and could feel Kyoko standing over her. There was a rough jerk to the back of her kimono, causing Kagome to squeak in surprise. Soon she was standing on her feet, face to face with Kyoko's tear stained face. Kagome thought that this was her end, she was going to die by her hands.

However, Kyoko let out a sob, and pulled Kagome into a hug. Grasping onto like life line.

"Kitten, how do you still breath?" Kyoko gasped in between her silent sobs.

Kagome was confused. She didn't understand why she was being hugged. Another presence alert her to the fact the Kiyoshi had joined in on their hug, in his effort to comfort both girls.

Slowly they pulled away and looked at each other. Kyoko looked down then back at Kagome. "I am sorry. I just wanted to know, so I looked deeper. I could kill Inuyasha, and the dead bitch!" Kyoko said her eyes taking on a darker shade.

Kagome looked at Kiyoshi and noticed that he too, looked determined to kill. Through the link, she knew these two, as if she had lived with them, her whole life. Unable to control herself she hugged both demons again. Crying, for the first time in a long time she felt she was givin something good. She smiled when she felt the siblings arms encircle her.

"You are now part of our bloodline Kagome. " Came the wavering but firm voice of Kiyoshi.

"Yes, little kitten, now" Kyoko started, moving to look Kagome in the eyes. "Do wish to kill the dead bitch, or the hanyou bastard. I want to kill the bitch, but I will let you pick first." Kagome looked into Kyoko's eyes, and laughed. Her first laugh in a long time.

Kyoko smiled, glad to have cheered up her "Kitten." She glanced at the miko, finally taking in her appearance noticing how long her transformation was taking. "I think that after the blood right your change will go much more smoothly." Kyoko stated, Kiyoshi nodding in agreement.

Kagome paled when she heard this. _BLOOD RIGHT!?_ Gulping she looked between the twins, who were talking amongst them selves. "Uh... bl-b-blood Right?!" Kagome squeaked.

Both twins looked at her and laughed. Kiyoshi the first to compose himself turned to Kagome. "The blood right is when a human is mated to a demon, when the demon dies. This right helps to keep the mate of the demon within the family. The human must exchange blood with the key members of the family. Which would be me and Kyoko. All we have to do is nick your hand and mix it with our blood. Is that okay with you Kagome?"

Kagome sighed with relief, when she found out only a little blood had to be spilled. She nodded her consent and lifted up her hand, and looked away, secretly hoping it wouldn't hurt to much. "Now kitten if you do this you will be bounded to this family, as your own. Are you sure?"Kyoko asked, her voice demanding understanding.

Kagome looked between both demons in front of her. She knew so much about them, yet so little. "Will I be able to mate, if I did this and still be with you?" she asked, her eyes avoiding the twins, her face taking on a deep shade of crimson. Kyoko laughed, at the picture in front of her. While Kiyoshi growled not liking the idea of his new little sister getting mated to a man he didn't know.

"No, you can never mate. But family is more important than _any_ male." Said Kiyoshi, hating that Kagome was thinking about taking a mate at such a young age. Kyoko laugher increased more, at her brother's answer._ Once Kagome was part of the family she could probably take some of his over protective attention away from herself_. "He is kidding Kitten. He just doesn't like the idea of you having mate." Leaning over into Kagome's ear she spoke in conspirative tone. "He's overprotected of everyone, just like a mother hen."

Now both Kyoko and Kagome were laughing at the fuming male. Sobering Kagome lifted her hand again and nodded. Taking the sign as a go ahead they began. Kiyoshi took one of his claws and made a single cut on her hand, then repeating it on both his and Kyoko's own hands. Then saying a few words Kagome didn't understand, they exchanged the blood between them.

Each of them felt a rush of power wash through them. Connecting them as family. Kagome Higurashi, was now Kagome Kimura a princess of the southern lands, and soon to be a full neko demon. Kagome was ecstatic, well that was until she felt a very familiar aura. A very angry familiar aura. She groaned.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, was to say the less pissed. He had awoken to find the troublesome miko, missing. Then, when he was walking to find this troublesome miko, he was attacked. By some demon that wasn't even worth fighting, only worth ticking the already pissed demon lord off further. To make matters worse he could sense two high-level demons with the girl, the winds also carried with it blood and tears. Yes, Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, was ready to kill.

* * *

**A/N:** Ya that is my longest Chapter yet! Go Sue! Okay, so I think that this chappie is a little corny, but hey I like it so you must tell me if you think so too.

**Challenge:  
**Okay what is the line, that keeps getting repeated? Do you know? If you do then put that line in your review. I just want to know how many people caught my favorite line to say. So Take the Challenge of this chapter to see if YOU, pay attention well to detail!

The ingredients to the next chapter:

One cup of over possessive Sesshoumaru

One cup of over protective Kiyoshi

One cup of Mischievous Kyoko

One cup of hearted Kagura

One cup of Confused Kagome

Two cups of troubled humans

Three tablespoons of evil plotters

Add a dash of Shippo

Please review,

Sue!

and you get one hilarious chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.

A/N: This chapter is part one of a two part "episode" so this one will be a cliff hanger, or might end a little closed not sure yet. Anyways lets get this chapter cooking.

Lets Eat, Hopes you Enjoy!

* * *

Last Chapter:

Sesshoumaru, was to say the less pissed. He had awoken to find the troublesome miko, missing. Then, when he was walking to find this troublesome miko, he was attacked. By some demon that wasn't even worth fighting, only worth ticking the already pissed demon lord off further. To make matters worse he could sense two high-level demons with the girl, the winds also carried with it blood and tears. Yes, Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, was ready to kill.

* * *

Chapter 10: Bets, and Threats

Kagome waited silently for Sesshoumaru. Her outer appearance was calm, ready to face the coming storm. On the inside, however she was a total wreck, she had planed on going back to camp and telling Sesshoumaru, about her new "family" to prepare him. Now, since he is the one coming to her, she couldn't find anything in her mind to explain what had happened. _Oh hey Sesshoumaru, how are you? Good, that's great, by the way these to scary looking Taiyoukais behind me are now my family. Hungry? _Kagome could have laughed at her situation, only to realize that now wasn't the time for pity laughs.

Sesshoumaru finally entered the clearing, with one hand on the hilt of Toukijin. Quietly he looked over the two demons, behind Kagome, judging them. Deciding that the weren't worth the time, he turned to face Kagome, a stern look crossing his face. Kagome looked away, like a child that was about to get scold. "Miko." Sesshoumaru offered as both a greeting and a question.

"Hehe... What ya doing here flu– Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome said, going with his title as if to get on his good side. Sesshoumaru however was not impressed with the miko's respect, knowing it was just a way to lessen the punishment.

"Come, we will return to camp."

"Um, but what about..." She trailed off when she looked around and notice both Kiyoshi and Kyoko were gone.

Sesshoumaru turned and started walking, letting the miko follow in step behind him.

Kagome walked behind the demon lord, trying to figure out why Kyoko and Kiyoshi had left. _We had just performed the blood right, and then Sesshoumaru came in... Next thing I know is they're gone and Sesshoumaru is telling me to go back to camp. What did I miss? And why didn't they say goodbye?_

So deep in thought she didn't even notice when Sesshoumaru had stopped, causing her to bump right into his back. Looking up at him, Kagome noticed his tense posture, something was wrong. She looked around and realized that Kyoko and Kiyoshi were right beside them. They too looked tense. Leaving her question for later, she spread out her senses, and found what had disturbed them. Their camp, had company and judging by the auras none too friendly either.

Not wanting her companions in any more danger, she took off. Leaving the other demons to waste time by breaking down the situation. When she finally did make it into the clearing she was pissed. Inuyasha had Tetsaiga raised at Kagura, who was holding on to a crying shippo. Sango and Miroku seemed to be trying to talk sense into the hanyou, but he wouldn't hear it. Kikyo just stood by and watched in some kind of perverse pleasure, as Inuyasha terrorized her friends.

"I will only tell you one more time bitch, give me Shippo and tell me where Kagome is!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Kagura just sneered at him. "You disgusting excuse for a hanyou, I will never tell you were she is, and as for the kit. HE was left in MY care, so leave."

"Keh, fine by me be that way." Raising his sword, he charged at her, only to be stopped by a barrier. Every looked around to see Kagome glaring death in their direction.

"Inuyasha, what do you think you are doing here?" asked Kagome, her calm voice giving off a false sense of security.

Inuyasha looked at her a little shocked, he hadn't noticed when she had came. Not only that her appearance had alter slightly, he didn't know what, but he could tell all the same. Mentally shaking himself her walked over to her, and held out his hand.

"Kagome we need the shards." He stated.

Kagome just stared at him, her emotions quickly leaving her face. "You don't need them, I am, the protector of the Shikon no Tama, so they are mine to protect."

"You ain't doing anything with 'em. Besides Kikyo was the protector first, so she should keep track of them."

Kagome suddenly felt hollow inside, her mind whirled as yet again she was thrown away. It was the presence of Sesshoumaru that pulled her back from her dark thoughts. She looked at Sesshoumaru, his eyes were tinted red, no doubt over hearing the whole conversation. However he wasn't the only one, Kyoko and Kiyoshi also had appeared. Their auras also full of rage.

She looked back at Inuyasha, he had also notice the new presences that had enter the clearing.

"What are they doing here?" Inuyasha grounded out.

"That is none of your concern, the question is why are you still here Inuyasha?" Kagome said, bring his attention back to her.

"What are you giving yourself out to all of our enemies now, Kagome? You know longer need the shards hand them over NOW!"

Kagome was pissed but before she could do anything, Sesshoumaru had attacked Inuyasha. In retaliation Kikyo aimed her bow at him, only for Kiyoshi to block her. Feeling left out Kyoko, turned to the two humans and attacked.

Kagome watched quietly as the people she loved fought each other. Slowly tears of sorrow fell from her eyes, only for them to become tears of rage, as she watched them continue their stupidity. _Couldn't they see, that this wasn't solving anything?! _Calling on her powers she enveloped the whole clearing with her pure light.

It wasn't till the light cleared did the occupants realize what happened. Kagome had trapped them all each in a barrier, preventing them from fighting. Everyone struggled in their bonds, trying to find a way to escape.

Well all except Sesshoumaru, he was pissed sure, but knew the miko was the only one that could release him. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the barrier, watching the others get shocked the more they fought their bindings. He found their attempts becoming more amusing.

Kagome was beyond mad, as her friends continued to fight in their bindings. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see that at lest one of them had learned their lesson. Sesshoumaru she had to admit, looked dropped dead gorgeous with the light from the barrier shining off of him. Following this line of thought, she remembered their kiss, and blushed. As if reading her mind Sesshoumaru turned and looked directly in her eyes. Blushing even more if that was even possible she released him, letting him fall gracefully to the ground.

Everyone stopped their struggles to see the demon lord release and then walk right up to Kagome, stare at her for a second then walk pass her. He continued his walk to the tree that, the miko was standing under, and jumped onto one of its branches. No one could tell by the look of him, but Sesshoumaru was very pleased with the miko, not only was she thinking of him, she also released him first. Yes he was very happy that he _didn't_ let that neko get her.

Trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach, Kagome turned back to her group of prisoners. Inuyasha spoke out first, yelling at Sesshoumaru, and Kagome. Taking a deep breath she decided to speak. "Inuyasha, you _will_ leave Sesshoumaru out of this conversation." Kagome said in a firm voice. Said demon lord smirked to himself.

"What the hell Kagome!? Why are you defending that bastard, heck why are any of these bastards here?!"

"Inuyasha, Shut Up!" Growled Sango from behind him, in her own barrier. "I am tried of you preventing me from being with Kagome. Can't you see you're the one pushing her away?!"

Kagome was shocked at Sango's outburst, but she felt a weight lift off her shoulder, now she knew that Sango really did lover her. Inuyasha yet again pulled Kagome from her thoughts. "I'm not doing anything, its those bastards that's keeping Kagome from coming back to us." Inuyasha said pointing in the general area of Kagome's new companions. Then he turned and faced Kagome again. "Don't you have any brains? Can't you see that we are the good guys, those jerks are nothing but bad Kagome. Damn, how blind are you woman, Kikyo wou-"

"Don't." It was barely a whisper but wether Inuyasha heard her or not, no one knew because he continued on. "-ld never be this stupid. Jeez, Kagome can't you do anything rig-"

"ENOUGH!" Kagome yelled stunning everyone in the clearing. Her powers spiked with her rage, and she didn't try to hold back any of it. Kagome let everyone in the clearing know exactly _what_ she could be capable with. She lifted her eyes to Inuyasha's own stunned orbs. He looked in her eyes, but could no longer find Kagome, just a void.

Sesshoumaru jumped down from his perch and stood next to Kagome, her powers not hurting but caressing him. He looked at her and knew what she was going to do. _It would seem that the miko is finally ready to show her true powers. _He smirked to himself when he realized that she only released half of her powers. He looked silently at the others still in Kagome's barrier, soon she would most likely purify them. He didn't really care about any of them beside the wind witch, and the kit._ However, the Slayer had shown some loyalty. _Quietly he walked behind Kagome and leaned into her ear. "Kagome release them." Sesshoumaru said in a firm voice.

Faltering a little Kagome turned to him, wondering if he was planing on stopping her. However when she looked into his eyes, a little bit of herself came back, and understood what he was saying. Nodding her head she turned back to the others and released them, even Inuyasha. Afterwards she felt Sesshoumaru move back to standing to her side.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha until there were only three feet that stood between them. Letting him feel some of her power to get his attention she spoke. "Inuyasha, I think we need to get something clear."Kagome began her voice deadly calm. "I am not now, or will ever be Kikyo." She held up a hand when he tried to talk.

" In fact, I am glad I am not an emotionless pot of mud. Whose powers are so weak that she could never hope to save her self from any of my companion's wrath, even Shippo could break it." Inuyasha growled at the insult to Kikyo, but another wave of the hand from Kagome silenced him.

she continued. "And NEVER, come into MY camp again, and threaten my comrades. If I even see you around my friends again, I will not hesitate to kill you. And that 'bastard'" Kagome said pointing to Sesshoumaru. "Is the only reason I didn't kill you the first time. So I NEVER want to hear you call him anything other than his name."

This time Inuyasha got his words in, however wrong they were at the moment. "You mean you think, I should be nice to that heartless bastard?!" Inuyasha asked incredibly.

Kagome growled low then charged at Inuyasha, faster then even Sesshoumaru could follow. Using her powers as boosters to her natural abilities, she held Inuyasha in the air, by one arm. The other arm, hold him in place with a chain, that had formed from her powers.

Inuyasha was shocked, Kagome had gotten stronger from the last time they had fought. And for the first time in his life he was scared for his life, _because _of Kagome. His eyes widen when he felt her powers rising even more. _Holy shit, I think I have finally pushed her too far._ He thought sadly.

"Inuyasha, if any one is a heartless bastard here, it would be you." Kagome hissed at him.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome shocked. _She was defending his honor, and was willing to kill the hanyou for not showing his respect._ Sesshoumaru was slightly disgusted with being defended by a woman, a human no less. However he barely felt that, because an even stronger emotion was taking over him. A feeling which he just didn't know how to describe.

Tightening her grip, Kagome continued. "Inuyasha let me remind you that it was _you_ who left me to be tortured for weeks on end. Do you know how many times Naraku let me feel _your_ aura as _you_ walked right by _his_ fortress? Do _you_ have any idea how much it hurt, to feel _you_ only to know that _you _would never come? _You_ say that _you _were looking for me, but that was a lie. It was _Sesshoumaru_ and _Kagura _that saved me, not _you_. Then while I tried to heal _you_ came back and made things worse. _Every time_ I heal, _you_ come in, to try to break me all over again. _You_ think that _clay bitch _can touch the pure shards without being burned, and _you_ call _me_ stupid. But don't worry Inuyasha, I won't let _you_ hurt me anymore, cause it's time for _you_ to _die_!" Kagome yelled out, as she stared at him.

Sango gasped at her friends pain, she could feel it through her aura that was engulfing the whole clearing now. She looked around and everyone looked on with some kind of sympathy for the miko. Even Kikyo looked sad by the aura she could feel. Sango looked away when Kagome raised her hand, letting a sword materialize. She didn't want to see the end of the hanyou.

She heard a sickening crack and then a barrier erupted around everyone again. Looking up she could see Inuyasha's still form on the ground, Kagome had killed him.

(Now this would be a great place to end this chapter, but because I love you, I won't.)

Everything in the clearing went deathly silent. Until a groan was heard, Sango saw Inuyasha slowly sit up rubbing his head. Kagome turned to him her powers spiking even higher, She raise her left hand a sent a concentrated blast at him. The blast threw him right into the barrier where Sango and the others were trapped. Quickly Sango looked around trying to find what Kagome had hit, since Inuyasha was unharmed. It had sounded like a sword cutting threw bone, but no matter how hard she still, could not see anything.

Sesshoumaru, knew the miko wouldn't go through with her death threat, no matter how much she wished she could. He was surprised thou when he felt an evil presence enter the clearing. Kagome had averted her attack and killed the puppet, but he knew as well as Kagome that more lurked around the edge of the clearing. After the miko had placed a barrier around their 'guest' and threw Inuyasha inside, he decided to join her. Pulling Tensaiga from its resting place he handed it to Kagome.

She was extremely pissed when the puppet had came and ruined her plans. However she was happy to report that she made Inuyasha wet himself, that alone could lift anyone spirits. She felt Sesshoumaru move to stand beside her, she didn't question when she felt tensaiga thrust into her hands. _Oh, Naraku you really did come at a bad moment. _Kagome thought to herself.

The thought of killing anything like Naraku lighten Kagome's mood considerably. Turning she smiled wickedly at Sesshoumaru. She had counted 36 puppets, 37 if you count the one she had already killed, lurking around. "Hey fluffy?" Kagome called in a sing-song tone.

He looked in her direction, and notice her smile. _She is up too no good._ He thought silently, while outwardly saying. "Hn?"

"The one with the least kills has to cook the other a meal of their choice." Kagome said, her voice only hinting at her humor. In her mind Kagome could see Sesshoumaru in a 'Kiss the Cook' apron, while he cooked her oden.

Sesshoumaru saw the look she was getting in her eyes, and decided that he didn't like it, but decided that he would like to wipe that expression from her face. Pulling Toukijin from his side, he turned to the miko. "Very well."

The occupants of the barrier, just stared in shock at the demon lord and the miko. Not only was the miko now, in an eerily happy mood. But they were casually talking about something, while 36 different versions of Naraku closed in on their position. Kiyoshi banged on the barrier, yelling at them to move, to do anything. However the two paid them no mind.

Finally they seemed to agree on something and shake hands. Then holding up their swords, they let their aura's rip around them. Their aura's intertwined together, causing a tornado to form. Then they were both gone. The battle had begun.

Kagome had infused her purifying powers into Tensaiga, turning the useless sword into a deadly weapon. Even Sesshoumaru had infused his sword with Kagome's magic. Turning the demon blade into a weapon of mass destruction.

The group watched in horror as every time they killed an opponent, another one would step up and take its place, creating a never-ending cycle. However the duo didn't seem to notice, or if they did they didn't seem to mind.

After about ten minutes, only three opponents were left. Kagome and Sesshoumaru met in the middle again. "So fluffy, how much have you got so far?" Asked Kagome, casually leaning on her sword.

Sesshoumaru, looked at her impassively. "17"

"Damn, me too. Well it would seem that these last few are the deciding vote." Kagome stated, while dodging a blow from behind.

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, then slashed through one of the remaining three. Kagome 'eeped' and ran to the nearest Naraku and attacked. She finished him off only leaving on left, if she didn't get this one she would loose. _There was no way in hell I am going to cook for him._ Kagome thought.

Jumping backwards, Kagome landing in front of Sesshoumaru, and charged the last Naraku, but much to her dismay she didn't reach him in time. Sesshoumaru had used his poisonous whip to kill the last one, officially making him the winner. Kagome whipped around and marched up to Sesshoumaru. When she reached him she growled, she was not happy. _I can't believe he would cheat like that... Cheater!_ Kagome's mind screamed.

"I can't believe that you cheated!" Kagome yelled. So wrapped up with her ranting, she didn't notice when her barrier fell, Letting the stunned occupants out.

Inuyasha was the most confused out of all of them, Kagome had told him to treat Sesshoumaru with respect, but here she was yelling at him, and calling him worse names then even he would dare to call him.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, and took Tensaiga from the miko. "Miko, if you are going to complain, about _your_ loss, then consider yourself free from the service." Sesshoumaru said in his 'annoyed' tone.

Kagome huffed at him and turn her back on the demon. "Pompous ass." Kagome said.

Kagome planned to leave when a pain shut up through her body, causing her to suddenly fall to her knees. Her hands immediately started gripping the sides of her head, she screamed as the pain intensified. Her skin started to heat up, new sweat started to fall down her skin, making her hair, and clothes cling to her. Whimpering she pulled her head down on her knees, trying to stop the pain.

Sesshoumaru observed her, before he realized what had happened. Naraku had used his puppets to yet again, put his influence into her mind. He could smell the miko's power start to build. She wouldn't be able to hold it, for much longer. Getting angry at himself for not figuring it out sooner he walked to the miko's side. He looked around at the concern faces that huddled around the miko, before he locked eyes with Kagura. "Kagura, naraku has influenced her again. Take the others."

Kagura's eyes widen as she slowly stepped away from Kagome's crumpled form. Taking her feather from her hair she took shippo and herself into the skies. "Everyone, we must get away from Kagome." When no one moved, Kagura shouted. "NOW!"

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is half of the recipe. I was going to make this shorter, but every time I did, I felt bad. Not to mention I didn't want anyone to kill, so here is the closes resolution this chapter could have. We found out about what else Naraku had done to Kagome when she was his captive. He let her know how close her friends were, and let her know that they wouldn't come for her. Hint her resentment to all of them, when she finally see's them again. And Go Sango she stood up for Kagome, YA! So ya Naraku Sent a whole bunch of puppets so that he could enter Kagome's mind again. If you remember, When he first came to her (it was in a dream), she exploded with her powers sort of speak. The second time he talked to her, but was forced out by the mysterious spirit.

So the next chapter, will be the halfway point in this story I think. Oh it will be full of anguish and hatred.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Okay so this is the second part of the last chapter, and I would like to think the mid point (or turning point) in the story. So please just sit back and enjoy the ride.

Hopes you enjoy, Time for part 2 of the recipe.

* * *

Last Chapter:

Sesshoumaru observed her, before he realized what had happened. Naraku had used his puppets to yet again, put his influence into her mind. He could smell the miko's power start to build. She wouldn't be able to hold it, for much longer. Getting angry at himself for not figuring it out sooner he walked to the miko's side. He looked around at the concern faces that huddled around the miko, before he locked eyes with Kagura. "Kagura, Naraku has influenced her again. Take the others."

Kagura's eyes widen as she slowly stepped away from Kagome's crumpled form. Taking her feather from her hair she took shippo and herself into the skies. "Everyone, we must get away from Kagome." When no one moved, Kagura shouted. "NOW!"

* * *

Chapter 11: Betrayal, Hearts, and Cruel Jokes

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his lap, using one hand to rub soothing circles in her back. Almost immediately, she started to calm down. Sesshoumaru was a little shocked by this, but continue none the less.

It was ten whole minutes, before Kagura returned to Sesshoumaru's side. The others having been placed a safe distance away. Kagura looked at the couple, and didn't want to get between them, however she didn't want to leave Kagome also. So taking a reassuring breath, she walked to their side.

Siting down on her knees, Kagura peered at Kagome. She gasped, at the flush face miko. Kagome's temperature was high, little sweat beads falling down the curves of her face, her lips slightly parted as she tried to swallow much needed air. The miko's body was shaking fiercely, even thou Sesshoumaru had put his pelt over her small form.

Calming her voice she decided to talk to the stoic lord. "How is she Sesshoumaru?" Kagura asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for only a second, before returning his eyes to Kagome. "She has managed to calm her powers somewhat, but they still wish to encircle her." Sesshoumaru stated, drawing Kagura's eyes to Kagomes hands. Which now that she looked were aglow with a white light.

"Do you think she can fight it?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her, in fact he didn't know what would happen to his Kagome. The last time Naraku had taken over her mind, she had miraculously gotten rid of him. No one really knowing why. _Could it be that Naraku's presence was never really gone? That would explain why so little contact with his puppets, would put her in such a state._ Sesshoumaru was drawn from his musings when he felt the very hanyou, that they had been talking about, Naraku.

Naraku landed gracefully in front of the trio, a malicious smirk on his face. He could smell the rage and hatred rolling off the miko's 'guardians'. Yes, he was going to have fun with them.

Sesshoumaru looked at the vile hanyou before him, and growled in a low dangerous tone. He tighten his griped on the woman in his arms. However, his hatred was replace, with a twisted pleasure when his scented that this Naraku, was in fact the real Naraku. Putting Kagome into Kagura's arms he stood and faced Naraku.

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru stretched his hands. He was going to enjoy this fight, very much. He may not have been able to fight those damn neko's, but that didn't mean he couldn't let his frustrations out on _another_ demon. Opening his eyes, he stared at Naraku, making eye contact with him, before disappearing from sight.

Naraku's eyes widen slightly when Sesshoumaru up and vanished before his eyes. Feeling very vulnerable he started to look around the clearing for any sign of the demon lord. He felt Sesshoumaru's aura form behind him, whipping around he barely blocked the blow sent at him. Taking his moment to attack he grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and sent his tentacles flying at him. Imagine his surprise, when Sesshoumaru used his _other_ arm to block the attack. Cursing himself, Naraku jumped back from the demon lord, trying to find a better opening to attack. _When did he get that damn arm back?_

They continued going back and forth, no one really getting ahead of the other. Kagura was stunned, not only did Naraku come in his true form, but he didn't even run away when he was wounded. _Naraku was staying and fighting a battle that will only end in a draw?_ Kagura was extremely confused. _Both of them weren't even using all of their powers, they are playing with each other._ Kagura realized slightly stunned.

It was a piercing scream from the miko, that had stopped the battle. All eyes turned to Kagome as her hand grasped her chest, panting and crying in pain. Everyone was shocked and confused to why the miko was in pain.

Sesshoumaru noticed that even Naraku was shocked, confused, and dare he say it concerned for the little miko. Slowly he looked around the clearing and spotting a girl that resembled a ghost. Her hair was white, her skin a pale color, while her eyes were dark blank voids. She wore a white dress with her arms out in front of her. In her hands was a small mirror.

Naraku also noticed the girl, and turned to her. "Kanna, what are you doing here?" Naraku asked.

The little girl in question, started to walk up to the group. When she reached the small group, she peered at the them, until her gaze landed on Kagome. A small evil smirk made its way to her lips. Causing Kagura to gasp at the sight.

Her eyes flickered with some kind of emotion, before returning to their normal blank expression. She turned and looked at Naraku, her mirror giving off a slight glow. "Naraku it's time, that you and this miko die." She stated in a cold voice.

Everyone was surprised at her announcement. Naraku sneered at the girl standing in front of him. "How dare you, do you forget who holds your heart!?" He bellowed through the clearing.

Kanna, gave a snort, and looked at Naraku. "You, no longer hold my heart, or Kagura's. In fact you no longer hold your own either."

Kagura stared at the child, she once knew. "Kanna, what do you mean?" Kagura asked in a pleading voice.

Kanna looked down at Kagura briefly, before returning her gaze to Naraku. "My master no longer has need of you, vile hanyou. I have returned back Kagura's heart, and as for your own..." She gave a small snicker to herself. "I gave that to the miko."

Kanna heard a growl, and turned to face it. She was surprised to see that it was Sesshoumaru and not Naraku, that had growled at her. Regaining her composure she turned back to Naraku and continued. "The miko, is now your life source, as you are now hers. So now all that needs to be done is for you to give me the jewel shards and die!" Kanna yelled out. Increasing her grip on the mirror, she let it glow aiming it at Naraku and Sesshoumaru she shot of a bright green light.

The light was to fast for either demon to escape, luckily they didn't need to. Kagome had awoken during Kanna's explanation of what had happened and seen the light shoot from the mirror. Using her anger to fuel her powers she placed a barrier around them, shocking her companions.

Standing on wobbly legs Kagome stood, and step away from Kagura. She could feel the evil from Naraku's heart as it beat within her. Her body was screaming at her, to kill the evil within her. But that didn't matter to her, what matter to her right now was the pale bitch that put it in her. She moved in between the male demons and Kanna. She released her powers setting her body on fire. She felt like screaming as her powers came crashing from her body, but she held it in. Turning she looked at Kanna, her anger crashing and colliding with her powers.

"Kanna, you made a mistake today." Kagome stated, her voice the calm before the storm. "You thought that I wouldn't be able to handle Naraku's heart." Kanna's eyes widen at this, Kagome had hit the nail. "You were seriously mistaken." Kagome stated.

Slowly her powers swarmed around her forming small darts of energy. Kanna took a fearful step back, before Kagome released her energy. Kanna quickly turned into a light sphere and disappeared, before too much damage could be done. Kagome turned back to the demons behind her and smiled. "Naraku, you suck when it comes to picking allies." She mocked before falling unconscious. Sesshoumaru easily caught her before she hit the ground, cradling her in his arms and turned to face Naraku.

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't happy, he had come to take Kagome back, but somehow he managed to turn everything around. He felt horrible. He remembered how well she was able to handle things thou, and that fight against those puppets. He was amazed at the skill both she and Sesshoumaru showed in that fight. Inuyasha couldn't help but want Kagome more when he saw her fight. He sighed again and looked at the twin demons.

"Hey, why are you with _my_ Kagome any ways? Naraku throw you out?" Inuyasha mocked lightly.

Kyoko growled low at Inuyasha. She was extremely worried for her sister, and here she was with this bastard. "My sister, will never be yours hanyou, so stop claiming she is." She spat.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara looked at each other confused. All asking the same question, how? It was Miroku who voiced the question aloud. "How can you be part of Kagome-sama's family?"

Kiyoshi was the one to address the monk, since his sister was still busy growling at Inuyasha. "You mean because she is from the future?" he stated

The groups heads snapped up, when they heard that. "How do you know where she is from?" Sango asked slightly panicked.

"Should I not know where my sister is from, slayer?" Kiyoshi asked.

Inuyasha growled. "Would you stop calling her that!? Kagome is not your sister!" he grounded out.

Kyoko laughed at Inuyasha's words. "Did you not smell the difference in her scent, or are you really that pathetic?" Kyoko mocked.

Inuyasha growled, but no matter how much he thought he still couldn't remember any difference in Kagome's scent. Shaking his head he turned to the twins. "There is nothing wrong with her scent."

Both twins laughed at the hanyou, as his face turned red with either embarrassed, or anger they couldn't tell. Shippo who had been clinging to Sango, turned his head at the demons. "She smells like you." He stated, causing all eyes to turn to him.

Kyoko looked down at the kit, a tender smile on her face. "You must be Shippo, Kagome's kit." Shippo nodded his head, and beamed at her. "And you smell of her too. So is it true that you and Mama are sisters?" He asked, jumping from his perch on Sango to go to Kyoko.

She smiled at him and nodded, then raised a brow at the kit. "Mama?" She asked slyly. Shippo's face immediately turned red. "Don't tell Kagome." He rushed out.

"Why, you are her kit. I don't see the problem in you calling her mother." Stated Kiyoshi.

Shippo looked at him and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something when they saw an explosion of some sort off where they had left Kagome.

Kyoko, and Kiyoshi turned to each other, their faces full of fear and concern. "Kagome..." They said in unison before taking off, Shippo nestled safely in Kyoko's arms. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara's back, they also could tell that it was Kagome's powers that had caused the blast. Leaving Kikyo and Inuyasha alone in the clearing, wondering if they too should follow.

* * *

Kanna materialized into a clearing far away from the miko. She was shocked that she was still able to wield that much power, even thou she carried a tainted heart inside of her. Panting she looked as her burns that were slowly starting to heal, If she had hesitated for even a second the miko would have killed her.

Slowly Kanna rested on her knees, trying to calm down her heart. She stiffen slightly when she felt a strong demonic presence behind her. "Kanna." Came a low masculine voice, from behind her.

Kanna turned her head and looked at the man in front of her, her eyes soften sightly. Then without warning she launched her body at the demon behind her. The demon looked down at the child and returned her embrace.

Using one of his clawed hands he pulled her face up to met his own. "Kanna, expel this illusion that is keeping you from me." He said, his voice soft.

Kanna nodded her head dumbly, and stepped out of his embrace. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her powers, lights shimmered around her as she started to transform before the demon's eyes. When the lights died down a beautiful woman stood before him. She was tall, and slender. Her white hair flowed down her back in soft waves, complementing her pale skin. Her dress changed into a silk gown reaching the floor, showing off all of her curves. Her eyes opened to reveal silver eyes full of love and adoration for the man in front of her.

Quietly she walked forward to the man in front of her, and wrapped her slender arms around his broad frame. He return the embrace, pulling her body closer to his own. Bringing his face down to hers he brushed his lips over her own, and smile. "Kanna..." he said softly before crashing his lips to her own. The couple stayed in their passionate embrace until the need for air pulled them from each other. "Did you succeed?" the demon asked gently, while nuzzling her neck.

Kanna, sighed lightly and nodded no. "The miko, it seems can handle Naraku's heart, and is still able to use her full abilities." she stated, her voice barely showing her hatred towards the situation.

The Demon nodded, and moved to where he looked into Kanna's eyes. "Do not worry, we _will_ win. We just need to have patience." Kanna smiled lovely at the man before her, then recaptured his lips.

* * *

When the group reached the clearing, they were shocked. Most of the area had been burned, a battle had obviously broken out. However what surprised them the most was that Kagome and Naraku, who were being held back by Sesshoumaru and Kagura, were yelling at each other.

"You ASSHOLE, its because of you that this happened, not me!" Kagome yelled, as she yet again try to launch herself at Naraku, only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru's strong grip.

"And how, _Dear Miko_, Is this MY FAULT!?" Naraku grounded out, he too being stopped by Kagura. Who surprisingly had a strong grip on the male demon.

"You are the one that Created Her! Why can't at least ONE of your incarnations obey you? I mean seriously." Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru hearing enough from both of them, started to growl. "Enough, out of both of you!" Sesshoumaru yelled, stopping the bickering duo. Kagome looked away a little ashamed, while Naraku narrowed his eyes, and huffed.

Seeing that they had calmed down both Kagura and Sesshoumaru released their holds on them.

"Uh...Kagome?" Came Sango's tentative voice from behind them. They all turned around and looked at the new arrivals that were gaping at them.

"Yes?" Kagome grumbled still a little pissed at what happened.

"What is... I mean Naraku... I am confused." Sango stated. The other new arrivals, behind her nodded their head in agreement.

Kagome looked at everyone, and placed a fake smile on her face. "Good news guys, Kagura got her heart back, and Naraku promised to give us the jewel." Everyone gasped at what Kagome said.

Naraku growled and looked at Kagome. "I have done none such thing Miko!"

Kagome turned and faced him, her face started to turn red in her anger. _Why can't he just give me the god damn jewel?! I mean he can't use it now that I have his heart, besides he owes this to me! _Kagome screamed to herself.

"I owe you nothing Miko." Naraku grounded out.

Kagome's eyes widen, _I didn't say that out loud did I?_

"Of course you did how else would I have..." Naraku trailed off as he notice that the miko didn't move her lips when she had spoken before. _If she wasn't talking then how was it I could hear her? _

Kagome 'eeped' and looked at Naraku. _I can hear his voice in my head!_

Naraku and Kagome looked at each other both in shocked, thought in unison, _I can read her/his mind!_

Kagome lifted her hands to her head, grabbing her hair as she fell to her knees. She looked up to the sky and started yelling. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHY ME!! IS NOTHING SECRET ANY MORE!!"

Everyone stared at Kagome shocked, and confused at her outburst. All, except Naraku who rolled his eyes, and turned away from the miko. _Really now is that truly necessary?_ He silently asked Kagome.

Kagome paused in what she was doing and looked at Naraku. _Yes, yes it is. _She said, before continuing her cries.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so that was the second part of chapter 10! I liked it, Naraku can no longer do evil, although he will still try. I mean wow I can't believe Kanna just did that, not to mention she is in love with that demon! ( who we don't know but still wow) For an emotionless child she sure does get around. Oh and don't worry Kagome still hates Naraku but doesn't blame him for the torture that is Kikyo and Inuyasha's fault in her mind. Now Naraku and Kagome can read each other's mind haha sucks to be Kagome! No really it does nothing good happens to her, lol. And Sesshoumaru is defiantly showing more tenderness to Kagome Hells Yeah!

Please Review, they are my life source!

Sue


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, however the plot and oc's are mine.

A/N: Okay so here comes the next chapter of choice. Hopefully it is full of funny goodness for all of you.

**Reviewers- Thanks a lot for the reviews, I appreciate them. Usually I send replies to them, however my computer has been acting crazy so I haven't been able to do reply back. So Thanks!**

Hopes you enjoy!

* * *

Last Chapter:

Kagome lifted her hands to her head, grabbing her hair as she fell to her knees. She looked up to the sky and started yelling. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHY ME!! IS NOTHING SECRET ANY MORE!!"

Everyone stared at Kagome shocked, and confused at her outburst. All, except Naraku who rolled his eyes, and turned away from the miko. _Really now is that truly necessary?_ He silently asked Kagome.

Kagome paused in what she was doing and looked at Naraku. _Yes, yes it is. _She said, before continuing her cries.

* * *

Chapter 12: Transformation

'_The itsy bitsy spider, went up the water spout, do-'_

'_Miko...'_

'_-wn came the rain, and washed the spider out. Out came the su-'_

'_Kagome...'_

'_-n and dried up all the rain, and the itsy bitsy spider-'_

'_Seriously, must you?' _

'_- went up the spout again.'_

'_Are you done now?'_

'_...'_

'_Finally'_

'_The itsy bitsy spid-'_

"ENOUGH!" Naraku yelled, while looking accusingly in Kagome's direction.

Kagome smirked and turned to Sesshoumaru, and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Sesshoumaru quick do something, he has gone insane!" She declared. Pointing her fingers over in Naraku's general area.

Sesshoumaru briefly glanced at the miko clinging to his arm. He had noticed that the miko was starting to get a sudden aberration of clinging to his person. Of course he didn't mind that much, letting it pass as nothing more then a little annoyance. However ever since the fight with Kanna, Kagome had made sure that she knew where he was at all time. Looking down once more at Kagome, he continued down the path towards the clearing, in which they would make camp.

Naraku felt his eye twitch as he watched the miko, yet again, try to get rid of him. _'And I am supposed to be the evil one.' _Naraku thought sarcastically.

Kagome seeing that she was being ignored by Sesshoumaru, stuck out her tongue at the demon lord. _'Jerk, maybe I should give him the heart of a psycho path and see how he deals.'_

"Miko you will do well to remember you place." Came Sesshoumaru's even voice. If one was listening they would have been able to catch the light undertone of amusement.

Kagome jumped when she heard his voice, and took two subconscious steps back. _'Sometimes I wonder if he can read minds.'_

Naraku snorted and looked back at the miko. _'I doubt he can do anything, except kill.'_

Kagome looked at Naraku and growled._ 'You are just jealous.'_

'_Jealous? Haha... of what?'_

'_Well he is a FULL demon, and he CAN fight unlike you. Just to name a few.'_

'_Please, that is all he has going for him. And will be easily attainable when you had over your shards.'_

'_Hahaha..., even with the jewel you couldn't get near Sesshoumaru's level.'_

'_Your opinion means little to me miko.'_

'_Okay then you won't mind me telling you that Sesshoumaru is sexier then you.'_

Naraku mumbled something under his breath before adding. _'Damn wench.'_

'_Thought so!'_

Kagome to busy gloating from her victory over evil, that she didn't notice that the demon lord in question had stopped. Causing her to crash right into his back, which to Kagome, was the equivalent of walking straight into a cement wall. Looking up at him questioningly Kagome asked. "Why did we stop?"

"We will rest here for now, It will be another day before we reach Inuyasha's forest." Sesshoumaru stated as he seated himself near the base of a tree.

Kagome nodded, and mouthed an "oh" before turning around to see that everyone was already making preparations for the night. Taking this time as an opportunity to escape Naraku. Kagome swiftly walked over to the girls in the group to ask if they would join her in a bath. Getting a grateful yes from each, she turned to face Kiyoshi and Sesshoumaru.

Coughing to get their attention, she addressed both males. "If you two don't mind making sure we have our privacy that would be great."

Sesshoumaru locked eyes with Kagome a moment before nodding his head. Kiyoshi however was appalled to think that anyone would dare peek in on women while they bathed, vowed silently to himself to keep the males of the group a safe distance away.

Kagome knowing that there was no way in hell that they would be disturbed walked off to where she could smell the hot spring.

Slipping into the water felt like heaven, she hadn't been able to relax like this in a while. _'Oh god this feels nice.' _Kagome thought to herself, letting her head fall back into the welcoming warmth of the water.

'_Well I am glad your enjoying yourself miko.' _Came and extremely bitter thought from Naraku.

Kagome snapped her eyes open, and sat up. Her back going rigged. She had forgotten that Naraku could read her thoughts, however the way he sounded, it appeared that he was in a rather uncomfortable position. Snickering to herself slightly she looked at the other women as they slid into the waters around her.

Kagura slid in to the right of Kagome, Kyoko sliding to the left, leaving Sango to sit in front of her, officially complete the circle. She saw the tension in all of their shoulders, realizing for the first time that she was the medium between them all. Not liking being in the position of medium, Kagome was quick to severe the strings and start the conversation.

"So Sango how far along are you?" Kagome asked, Pushing all of the attention to the slayer.

Sango bristled slightly. "Wh-what ever do you mean?"

Sango felt the heat rush to her cheeks at the knowing smiles she was getting from the rest of the girls. She was shocked that Kagome had knew, knowing that she wasn't showing yet.

Kagome seeing the slightly confused looking expression on her face, grinned. "Sango it was easy to tell, with your change in scent and everything." Kagome offered.

"What do you mean by scent?" Sango asked, more confused then before.

Kyoko took this moment to address the slayer. "Well all demons, no matter how weak, can smell when a woman is pregnant, right Kagura."

Kagura nodded and looked back at the female neko. "Yes, that is true, but Kagome his a human priestess."

Kyoko laughed at Kagura's statement. "Of course not, she is a Demon Priestess, and one of the Heirs to the Southern Throne."

Kagura and Sango sputtered for a few moments before looking over at Kagome. Who was looking at her hands finding them increasingly interesting by the second.

"Kagome?" Sango asked unsure of what to say.

Kagome laughed nervously, looking at one confused face to the other. "Surprise." She said her voice squeaking a little towards the end. _'Someone please kill me, and put me out of my misery.' _She thought as she gave her friends a nervous smile.

'_I would be happy to end your life miko.'_

'_You know what Naraku, go to hell.'_

'_I have been, it was... pleasant. Just a little too hot for my liking.'_

'_I hate my life.'_

'_That makes two of us.'_

* * *

It had taken of full hour, to explain the events that had unfolded after her escape. Leaving the other occupants in the spring speechless. Taking advantage of the fact that her companions were awe struck, Kagome had quickly gotten dress saying that she was tired and was in need of sleep.

When she had made it back to the clearing, Miroku was unconscious, Kiyoshi and shippo were training, Naraku was dear she say it sulking, and Sesshoumaru was resting by the tree where she had left him. Deciding that she was in fact tired, Kagome walked over to the demon lord, and sat beside him. Taking her cover she snuggled down next to the demon lord, letting his comforting aura sooth her into sleep.

Sesshoumaru wasn't at all shocked by the fact that the miko had decided to lay next to him. He was so use to her coming to him in the middle of the night to sleep at the bottom of his bed, that if felt unnatural when she slept somewhere else. Of course that didn't stop the rest of the occupants to gawk at the couple sitting under the tree.

He felt smug that the miko had yet again chose him over others. He wasn't going to admit to himself that he was jealous of the other new comers and their connection that each seemed to share with his miko. Because if he admitted that he was jealous, then that would also make him admit that he had grown too fond of the her, and right now he was content on just feeling smug. Letting the other emotions fall into the back of his mind, to later think upon.

* * *

Kagome jolted awake as she felt another sharp pain go up threw her spine. Looking down she notice that her whole body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her heart was beating at an abnormally fast pace, and her skin was burning up. Looking around she noted that everyone seemed to be sleeping, no one had seemed to hear her muffled whimpers. She also noticed that Sesshoumaru was missing from the group.

Shaking her head, Kagome stood slowly letting her wobbly legs adjust to her weight. Scanning the area one more time for Sesshoumaru, Kagome decided to head to the stream to cool off.

Kagome was panting heavily when she finally made it to the river bank. Her skin and clothes were dirtied and torn from where she had fell, during her walk. Dropping to her knees, Kagome cupped her hands into the water, before bringing it up to her mouth to drink. The water felt cold down her throat, however it did not stop the burning that was building inside of her.

She gasped as her body spasm again, causing her to lean forward. Breathing harder she dragged her body into the freezing water of the river, desperately wishing the pain to go away. She felt her body tense before she heard a sickening crack. She knew that sound, it was the sound of bones snapping.

Carefully Kagome tried to move, but was only met with a horrible pain shooting through her. Horror took over as she tried to move again only to be met with pain. Frantically she looked around her, trying to find someone to help her. She let out a startled gasp when she looked into two silvery blue orbs.

She tried to scream in fright from the demon in front of her, only to realize that her voice would not work. _'Somebody, anybody help me!'_ Her mind screamed.

She looked over the image of the demon, and notice that she was looking at her reflection. Calming a little, Kagome looked over her change in appearance. Her usual blue-grey eyes, was now a vibrant blue with a swirl of silver. Her raven hair had grown darker and richer, with small streaks of silver and blue throughout. Her white teeth were sharper, and she had also acquired fangs. Her ears, that were now poking through her hair, had become more pointed at the ends. Her ivory skin seemed smoother, and on her forehead was a picture of the shikon jewel engulfed in flames. Finally she looked down at her hands to see deadly claws, where blunt nails once were._'I am changing is that why I am in so much pain?'_

So enthralled with her change, that she didn't notice another presence enter the clearing.

Kikyo smirked at her incarnation, she would be easy prey tonight. Stepping closer to the river Kikyo aimed her arrow at Kagome's body. "So you have become a demon now. You are no longer acceptable to carry the shikon jewel, or my soul." Kikyo said calmly, showing none of her rage.

Kagome looked up, and say the arrow that was directed towards her from Kikyo's bow. Growling Kagome made to move only to gasp in horror when she realized that she still couldn't. She heard the snap of the bow string as the arrow was released, and felt the arrow draw close to her position. Knowing that there was nothing she could do, Kagome closed her eyes and waited for her death. However it never came, before the arrow could reach her, she felt something wrap around her waist and jerk her out of danger.

Opening her eyes Kagome looked up at her savior and was shocked. Naraku stood in front of her, tentacles drawn ready to fight Kikyo. _'Why are you helping me, and how did you even know that I was in trouble?'_

'_I heard you scream for help, and came.'_

'_Well that is unexpected.' _Kagome thought, as she looked over the demon in front of her. _'I didn't realize you cared' _Kagome thought sarcastically.

'_I don't. You hold my heart miko, I do not wish it to be destroyed because you are incompetent._'

'_Bastard, I didn't need you help.'_

'_Fine, take the next arrow.' _Naraku thought as he moved out of the way, leaving Kagome exposed to Kikyo's attacks.

'_What are you doing!?' _Kagome thought alarmed.

'_Teaching you a lesson in respect miko.'_

Kagome was about to reply when she caught sight of another arrow flying her way. She tried once more to see if she could move, but knew she couldn't. Her body was still trying to handle her new form. She looked around for Naraku and saw that he had left, he really was going to let her die. Feeling death upon her, Kagome closed her eyes once again. Only to again be saved by someone wrapping their arms around her waist. This time Kagome knew who had came to her rescue and smiled.

When she felt ground underneath her feet again, she opened her eyes to see the familiar amber eyes. Smiling, she nodded her thanks to Sesshoumaru.

"So it would seem that you have escaped death yet again. However I have a surprise for you, Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled, while looking behind her into the trees.

Inuyasha walked forward, his eyes a lifeless void, and his body stiff like a puppet. But what stood out the most was that his demon side had taken over, and was now under the control of Kikyo. Kikyo smirked to herself. "Inuyasha, kill my reincarnation."

Inuyasha nodded his head towards Kikyo before facing Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Pulling his sword from its sheath, he charged.

* * *

A/N: Okay so that is Chapter 12. I hope you like it, and sorry about the cliff hanger. So yes Sango is pregnant, I will have more about the hows, whys, and whens in the next chapter. Naraku is cursed to be stuck with a bored Kagome. Sesshoumaru is happy no longer being the victim to Kagomes boredom. And more to develop between the other characters later on. Many pairings to come.

Okay so I would like it if you guys would tell me what you would like to happen next. I have many things that could work in this story, just put the number you like. (You can say more than one)

**1**. You want Kikyo to die in the upcoming fight.

**2**. You want Kikyo to live and escape, coming back later on with a vengeance.

**3**. You want Naraku to stay the way he is.

**4**. You want Naraku to be more evil.

**5**. You want Naraku to be more good.

**6**. You want more pairings and fluff.

**7**. You want more action and angst.

**8**. You want to have more to happen to the other members of the gang.

**9**. You want to be surprised and/or don't care what happens.

Please review!

Sue!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! No not really would like to thou great anime.

A/N: Okay so the votes are in, and this is what you thought would be best. With my own twist and turns of course.

I hopes you enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

Inuyasha walked forward, his eyes a lifeless void, and his body stiff like a puppet. But what stood out the most was that his demon side had taken over, and was now under the control of Kikyo. Kikyo smirked to herself. "Inuyasha, kill my reincarnation."

Inuyasha nodded his head towards Kikyo before facing Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Pulling his sword from its sheath, he charged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Battle Royal

Inuyasha's speed had increased in his demonic form, surprising Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Using his demonic speed Sesshoumaru deflected Inuyasha's first attack. Leaving Inuyasha open for a countered attacked, which allowed Sesshoumaru the ability to move the fight away from Kagome's position, knowing that in her current condition she was more of a liability.

Kikyo seeing that her distraction had worked, turned to face off with her reincarnation, yet again. "It would seem that it's a fight between great warriors and their weaker imitations." Kikyo said with a sneer.

Kagome smirked at her. "Your right, however_ me_ and _Fluffy _are really getting tired or your inferiority complexes. We are better just get over it already!"

Kikyo glared at Kagome. _How dare this thing think she is better than me in any way! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Kyoko was fuming she had awoken with a horrible foreboding feeling seeping into her core, when she notice that three key people were missing. Picking out Kagomes scent first she notice that she wasn't the only one that went in that direction. Panic filling her she rushed off to the location where Kagome would be. However nothing would prepare her for what she saw, Naraku saving the life of her sister.

Slightly confused she watched as words were exchange between the two, then Naraku left, leaving Kagome open for the attack that was rushing towards her. Kyoko knew that there was no way in hell she would be able to make it to Kagome in time, closing hers eyes she gave a silent prayer. When she opened her eyes it was to a flash of white, Sesshoumaru had come in at just the right moment, saving Kagome.

Kyoko was about to run to Kagome's aid when she saw movement to the left. Looking carefully she could make out the outline that was distinctly Naraku. Putting the idea of getting to do bodily harm in front of her need to go to Kagome, Kyoko made her way to him.

When she reached him, she notice that his attention was fully on the battles that were starting to irrupt around them. Letting her anger get the better of her she stalked up to him and punched him squarely on the jaw. The shock and pain that registered on his face was just icing on her cake.

Regaining his bearings Naraku glared at the grinning cat demon before of him. Holding back a snarl, he decided to try to be diplomatic. Rubbing his jaw he spoke. "Kyoko, what ever do I owe this pleasure?" Naraku asked dryly.

"For finally showing your true colors, and believe me the pleasure is all mine." Kyoko answered, while cracking her knuckles.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kikyo readied another arrow and aimed it at Kagome.

Kagome watched as Kikyo notch her arrow, and aim. Testing her range of motion, Kagome tried to move, she was rewarded with the ability to move her back. Her legs still not wanting to participate. Closing her eyes she called on her purifying powers to make a shield around herself. Only for her shield to flicker for a second then disappear from sight.

Now it was time for Kikyo to smirk. "You can no longer use your purifying powers anymore, little _demon._ You have soiled blood running through your veins, you are no longer pure."

Kagome stared at Kikyo in horror. She couldn't use her purification powers anymore. Concentrating harder she tried to summon her powers again, but failed. _I can no longer use them, Am I no longer pure? Is Kikyo right?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naraku was dodging Kyoko's attacks effortlessly until he heard Kagome's panic filled thoughts. With his attention suddenly on what was going on the battle, Kyoko was finally able to land a blow to his chest, sending the surprised hanyou through a tree.

Kyoko please with her work, suddenly grew still as she realized what had grabbed Naraku's attention so fully. Kagome was trapped by the dead miko, without the ability to move, or use her powers. She watched intently, waiting for a good opportunity to present itself so that she could jump in.

Naraku sat up dazedly, thinking faintly of how much that was going to hurt in the morning.

_I can't stop Kikyo If I can't use my powers, what can I do? _Narkau's head snapped up he had forgotten about what had caught his attention in the first place, standing he returned to observe the fight.

_I am going to die, here, alone..... I don't mind dieing but does it have to happen by the hands of the devil. _Kagome's mental whine whipped through Naraku's thought. He could hear her fine, but no matter how hard he tried to communicate back he didn't get through, like there was some type of interference. Naraku was puzzled at what could possibly cause this, however he didn't have to wait long for an answer when another voice spoke through his mind.

_Young one there is nothing wrong with you. You can't be tainted by the blood of a demon, only from evil. _Said a feminine voice. Naraku stared at the miko with a slight shocked expression, he knew that voice, but how was she able to be here now.

_Then why can't I use my powers?_ Came Kagomes panic voice.

_All you have to do is concentrate on your powers, and pushed back the pain. You must heal yourself, then you will be able to summon both of your powers._

_Both?_

Naraku started to understand what was happening, the miko was sharing her body with another soul, who was helping her fight. Interesting.

_Yes, your demonic and your holy powers. Together you will have a balance of the light and the darkness._

He watched as the miko nodded her head and started to concentrate on her powers. Kikyo was pulling back the string, preparing to fire.

Kyoko could no longer wait, if she didn't do something soon Kagome would die. Her powers had obviously failed her. She made to run into the clearing only to be stopped by Naraku's hand.

Kyoko turned her face towards Naraku with a deadly growl. "Release me now! You may not care of leaving her to die, but I do!" Kyoko growled out.

When Naraku refused to let her pass she attacked him, only for him to vanish from her sight. She felt the air shift around her and knew that he had manage to somehow get behind her.

Naraku grabbed both of Kyoko's arms and forcibly pulled them in an iron grip behind her back, then with a rush of power he slammed her into a tree. Kyoko instantly still, being trapped between the hard bark of the tree that bit into her skin, and the hard chest of the hanyou behind her.

Naraku leaned in close and put his mouth next to her ear, letting his hot breath fan onto her skin. "I left the miko to teach her a lesson, knowing that Sesshoumaru was near. And as for stopping you, do you really think so little of her." With that said Naraku pulled back and turned back to the battle a smirk forming on his face.

Kyoko fell to her knees when she was release from his grasp, rubbing her sore wrist she looked at the male beside her. She was extremely pissed that he would insinuate that she didn't have faith in her sister. Standing she was about to give him a piece of her mind when she saw the smirk gracing his face, following his gaze she couldn't help it when her own smirk formed.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kikyo let her arrow loose, on her prey. A sardonic smile forming as the arrow ripped through the air.

Kagome looked into Kikyo's face, and saw the evil expression growing on her face. _Oh how I am going to love wiping the look off your face. _Kagome thought silently to herself.

When the arrow was only a few millimeters from her face, Kagome let her own smirk show. Then with speed that Kikyo had a hard time following, Kagome caught the arrow, letting it crush between her claws. Kagome Laughed at the anger and shock that flashed in Kikyo's eyes.

Slowly letting the coil of her powers release, Kagome started to walk towards the dead miko. Her body glowing with a purple light, humming with power. A barrier formed around both of the mikos as Kagome grew closer to where Kikyo stood.

Kikyo was angry that she had been tricked by her incarnation, she reached for another arrow, only to grasp air. Setting her mouth in a grim line, trying to devise a plan. Her plan was cut short when she notice that her entire form was glowing a dull pink. Then she felt a wave a pain shoot through her whole body. A scream of horror and pain ripped from her lips when she realized what Kagome was doing. _That little wench is taking my souls!_ Kikyo's mind yelled at her.

Vainly she tried to call on her soul stealers, only to understand why Kagome had placed the barrier in the first place. Her soul stealers were dieing the moment they touched the power charged wall.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naraku seeing that the miko was doing quite well, turned to walk off. He had some thinking to do, so many things had been revealed to him. _Why was she here, and in the miko of all people?_ Naraku felt a pang of jealousy to know that she trusted the miko more then him, however he was drawn from his thoughts by a hand gripping his arm. Slightly annoyed Naraku glanced down at the cat.

"Yes?"

"How did you know?" Kyoko asked, looking between him and the fight.

He nodded his understanding, then briskly brushed off her hand. "One never underestimates the enemy." Naraku said, emphasizing each word. Then left.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kikyo fell down to her hands and knees, panting hard. Her hair and clothes were starting to stick to her like a second skin, as she continued to sweat even more. She looked at Kagome letting her hatred show through her eyes.

Kagome kneeled in front of the dead miko, her head cocked to the side with curiosity. She couldn't help but watch as the bain of her existence cried out in pain in front of her. Kagome could remember each and every time that she had came to this same woman's rescue, not wanting to see Inuyasha hurt. Also she thought that she had to be "The good girl", but here she was sitting and watching as the woman panted, and whimpered. Kagome felt no guilt in watching her death, in fact she was quite pleased with herself.

Using one hand Kagome brought Kikyo's face to her own and study it. A couple years ago she envied Kikyo's beauty, only know could she see the real thing behind the mask, and it was ugly. Bringing her free hand into the air, she let her powers swirl around it. _The only soul she has left now is the one she stole from me. _

Looking once more at the dead miko, Kagome spoke. "Who is the weak imitation now?" Then she brought her hand down aiming for the chest, slightly wondering if her body even had a heart to rip out, like her's was over and over again in the past. However before she could connect she heard the most pathetic and pain filled yell.

Kagome froze, she knew the direction that had came from. Turning she looked at the tragic scene. Doused in the moonlight were two figures outlined, both were in an embraced. It looked almost as if they were hugging, but Kagome knew better. She could see and smell the dark liquid of blood flowing from on of the combatants.

Standing she ran off to the were the dark figures stood, forgetting Kikyo. Knowing that whoever's blood that was, would die, demon or not. As she ran she felt tears prick the back of her eyes. Her mind screaming _Not Sesshoumaru, Please Not Sesshoumaru! _While a smaller voice whispered. _Not Inuyasha._

Kikyo slowly gathered herself from the ground and took off, calling on what little powers she had left.

* * *

Inuyasha dug his nails deeper into Sesshoumaru's shoulders. His eyes flashing from the wild blank voids, to the amber orbs. Inuyasha was confused he was fighting Sesshoumaru, which normally wouldn't be strange, except he wasn't able to control his own actions. Closing his eyes and clenching his jaw, Inuyasha reigned in the monster inside him. When he opened his eyes they were the usually amber eyes he always wore.

He looked into his brothers eyes and knew what must be done. Swallowing hard he cleared his throat. "Sesshoumaru you need to kill me. Kikyo .......... The Tetsaiga.....blood....Kagome kill...." Inuyasha trailed off no longer able to use his voice, as more growls then words forth.

Sesshoumaru Understood what had happen, and felt his blood boil. _The dead miko must have took the seal off of Tetsaiga allowing his demonic blood to surface._ Sesshoumaru thought grimly. He knew that Inuyasha was right, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to deliver the killing blow. Frowning he looked at the hanyou gripping his shoulders as if a life line. Sesshoumaru looked around him and located Kagome, knowing that she would hate him if he in fact killed his brother.

Luckily, or unluckily the decision was made for him as Inuyasha lost his battle, and the demon made its way to the surface. Reacting before thinking Sesshoumaru thrust Tokijin through Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha yelled in pain before slumping onto Sesshoumaru's front.

Slowly he laid Inuyasha on the ground, then stood the moment Kagome came running to their sides. She first ran to Sesshoumaru checking him for any injuries seeing that he would live, she hesitantly turned her gaze to the limp form on the ground. Kneeling down by his side she called to him softly, trying not to choke on the lump in her throat.

"Inuyasha?" she asked softly, no matter what might have happened between them, he was her first and closest friend she had in the futile era. She didn't want to lose him again.

Inuyasha as if answering her silent plea opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her. Surprised that she would still stay with him, she his true friend.

Sesshoumaru turned his back from the sight. He knew that Inuyasha would die tonight, and that this was Kagomes last time to speak with him. Absently he touched Tensaiga but didn't feel the strum of power that would usually pulse through. He looked back as Kagome cried harder, and couldn't stop the pang he felt course through him. _Even after everything he had done to her she still goes to him. _He was drawn from his gloomy thoughts but Inuyasha's voice.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha called out, looking at his brother. He could feel the jealousy rolling off of him in waves, and couldn't help but feel somewhat smug. _The bastard, Prince-Popsicle-Up-My-Ass, is in love. _Inuyasha wanted to laugh but knew he couldn't.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the dieing hanyou. One eyebrow raised showing that he was listening.

"Here." Inuyasha said as he handed Tetsaiga over to him. Sesshoumaru on his part was shock to no extent, which was clear on his face. Sesshoumaru looked from the sword to Inuyasha. "Why?" came his crisp voice.

Inuyasha smirked. "I want you to protect Kagome for me." He shrugged as good as a dieing man could. "And It was worth seeing your face." He laughed slightly, causing some blood to spill from his mouth.

Kagome looked over him worriedly, not wanting to admit that he would die, not yet.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Sesshoumaru, and wished that he the one to be with her. He felt his life slowly start to slip away, and welcomed the darkness. Then he was gone.

Kagome looked as Inuyasha's chest stop moving. She gently tried to nudge him, then she shook him violently yelling at him to wake up. When he still wouldn't respond she stood and threw herself on Sesshoumaru's chest. Her arms wrapping around his neck, while her head borrowed into his neck, muffling her cries.

Sesshoumaru was shocked when Kagome threw herself at him, and hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at Kagome and notice for the first time that she had fully transformed. His eyes followed over her every curve, while his hand stroke her silken hair, and slowly he let his eyes close.

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity to Kagome, until a collective gasp caught her attention. She looked up to see that the others had found them. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran over to Kagome trying to comfort her. She let them cuddle her as they explained what had happened.

"The god tree is near by." Miroku whispered quietly.

"Yes, I think he would like that." Added Sango, as she looked at the hanyou, who had always been so full of life.

Kagome nodded her agreement. Letting the little group take him away to be buried under the tree where they had first met.

Kagome looked down at his prone body before leaning over and taking the subjugation beads from his neck, then nodded to Kiyoshi, who laid his body in the freshly made grave. Kagome watch silently as Inuyasha's form became harder, harder to see.

When the grave was finally filled in, Kagome place the beads on the grave. Then stood, violently she wiped away the tears and looked determinedly at the group. Speaking the first words since the telling of the battle. "Fluffy, Kyoko, Itsy."

The three in question looked at her, Naraku mumble something under his breath about killing whoever invented that song. While Sesshoumaru was pleased that he wasn't the only one to be giving a cursed nickname. "Lets go Kikyo hunting." The anger in her voice was strong.

Sango and Miroku stepped forward. "We want to come too Kagome." Said Sango.

Kagome shook her head. "Sango your pregnant, and Miroku needs to be taking care of you. Don't worry I will be fine."

"Kagome let me come with." this time it was from both Kiyoshi and Kagura, who were both exchanging glances. Kagome couldn't help but smile. _They would make a cute couple. _

_Until she ate and spit him back out. _Came the amused voice of Naraku.

Kagome glared at Naraku still not happy about him abandoning her. She then turned back to the others. "The only ones that are coming are Sesshoumaru, Kyoko, Naraku and me. That is final, I want you guys to check on Keade and the village and wait here for us to return.

Nodding solemnly the others watched as they were left at the grave of inuyasha.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Okay so that was this chapter, I am so so so sorry for the late update. Hopefully I did good enough on the fighting scenes, oh they were just so much fun to make. I am sorry but Inuyasha is really dead.

Tell me if you like this chapter, this is the outcome of your votes.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: World domination is taking longer than I thought, so I still have yet to acquire the rights to Inuyasha.

A/N: In this chapter we are going to have a very emotionally bored Kags. I very blood thirsty hunt, and a couple of twist of surprises. Sesshoumaru, loose control, what?

Kikyo Season is now Open! Hopes you Enjoy!

* * *

Last Chapter:

_Until she ate and spit him back out. _Came the amused voice of Naraku.

Kagome glared at Naraku still not happy about him abandoning her. She then turned back to the others. "The only ones that are coming are Sesshoumaru, Kyoko, Naraku and me. That is final, I want you guys to check on Keade and the village and wait here for us to return."

Nodding solemnly the others watched as they were left at the grave of Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 14: Awake + Growl = RUN!

Kagome stared at the cave entrance trying to will the barrier down. She knew that this cave is where the treacherous bitch kikyo was hiding. She could sense her soul deep in the mountain. _Damn Inuyasha_ She thought _Why couldn't you just live for a couple more minutes, then Kikyo would be dead._

Of course Kagome didn't blame Inuyasha, but that still didn't stop her from cursing his name. Looking at the barrier she felt her anger boiling, lifting her hand she slammed her fist straight into the invisible force. Hearing a sickening crack she knew that she had yet again broke her hand, but that didn't matter it would heal.

Growling she turned around, the others were giving her weird looks, but she couldn't care less. Three days they had been here, so close and yet so far. She was frustrated, stomping her feet she walked over to where Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree. Hoping that his aura would calm her, she sat at his feet, with her back slightly leaning against his legs.

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself, and rethink the latest events.

They should have known that something like this would happen. Kikyo's trail was to easy to track. When they had made it to the cave the barrier had seemed weak, but no matter what they did it wouldn't go down. Kagome had tried to break it with her own spiritual powers to have no effect. Naraku very familiar with barriers tried to find its weakest point, only to also find none. Kyoko tried spells to dispel the barrier for nothing. Sesshoumaru even tried, using red Tetsaiga, only for the barrier to absorb the blast reinforcing the damn thing.

"What do we have to do, to get in?! I want to kill that clay bitch, already!" Kagome yelled, obviously Sesshoumaru's aura not having much effect.

"There might be another way in." Kyoko said trying to calm down Kagome.

Sesshoumaru made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort, causing Kagome to look at him.

"You don't think there is another way?" Kagome asked.

"The dead miko went through a lot of trouble to make sure we arrived here. The only way that barrier is coming down, is when she wants it to."

Kagome nodded solemnly, her anger fading as the need for sleep grew. Slinking her body back against Sesshoumaru she fell asleep.

Naraku stared at Kagome for a long time trying to decided something. He had been aching to ask the miko about the other voice, since they had left. However she had seemed set on ignoring him. Naraku quickly realized that until Kagome has killed Kikyo then no one would be happy.

* * *

Sesshoumaru just stared out into space wanting, no wishing that he could be killing something instead of..... His silence was interrupted as Kagome turned, borrowing her body deeper into his. He was about to continue his stare when a soft sound reached his ears. He looked down at the woman that had somehow maneuvered herself into his lap. Hearing the sound again he knew what the sound was, Kagome was purring in her sleep. Sesshoumaru felt heat rush to his face as Kagome started to nuzzle his neck. He stiffened and violently pushed away the upcoming blush.

Looking around he took note that both Kyoko, and Naraku had also fallen asleep, feeling better that no one had saw his expression earlier he relaxed. Deciding that he too should sleep, he wrapped his arms around Kagome and closed his eyes.

When his breathing finally evened out, Kagome let out a sigh. Opening her eyes she grinned. Kagome didn't know how much longer she could have pretended to be asleep. She was shocked when he only stiffened during all of her advances, but then again he also thought that she was asleep. Now the whole lap thing she really didn't think would last. _But it just looked so welcoming! What was a girl suppose to do!_ She thought.

_Well it took most of the night but I was finally able to get his arms around me._ Slowly she let little giggles escape her mouth.

"Hehe.... I played Sesshoumaru!" She whispered to herself in between her giggles.

So involved with her victory she felled to notice that her "bed" had awoken. However when she heard the low growl from behind her she turned. The first thing she noticed was the Sesshoumaru was awake. The second was that the low growl was being emanated by that same demons chest. _Awake + Growl = RUN!!_ Kagome's mind screamed at her.

Following their instructions Kagome made a run for it, or she tried anyways; but those same damn arms she wanted around her, were now the same damn arms keeping her from escaping her doom.

Leaning forward so Sesshoumaru was right by the struggling Kagome's ear he spoke. "Miko isn't this what you wanted?"

Kagome's struggles stopped for a second, letting her mind fully register what he had said. Then her face turned many different shades of red, bringing her back to struggling even harder then before. Well until those damn arms pinned her, to were he back was pressed firmly against his chest she stopped.

"Damn it, stupid fluffy why couldn't you just stay asleep?" Kagome huffed. She tried to cross her arms, but was stopped by the damn arms again. _Why did I have to give him back that damn arm? _Kagome thought bitterly.

Sesshoumaru leaned next to Kagome's ear again, evil smirk in place. "Now why miko would you want that; when its better if we both are awake?"

Kagome opened her mouth to retort, but the feeling of his lips on her neck made her stop. She could feel the smirk on his lips and while one part wanted to kill him, the other said _screw it!_

As his lips assaulted her pulse point, his hands roamed over her body. Officially shutting down all of Kagome's brain cells. Kagome bit hard on her lip, trying to stop the moans and whimpers. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, of letting him hear them.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was confused. When he had awoken to her giggles, he had heard her statement of trickery. That had ticked him off to no end, however when she had tried to run away from him for it, something inside him snapped. He wanted her to stay. Not really knowing what to do, he did the first thing that came to mind pin her to the nearest object, himself. He heard her mumbles and he couldn't help but be amused with her antics. However since she needed to be punished why not enjoy it?

Now somewhere during his analyzing of the situation, the miko had turned her body so that she was now straddling his waist. Finding that he didn't mind, he continued with his 'punishment.'

Sesshoumaru stopped his attack when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Standing up, letting the miko fall to the ground, he stared at the cave entrance. Ignoring the whimpers/growls coming from the miko, he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the cave entrance.

Silently he stared at the entrance trying to figure out what had changed. He knew it shouldn't be taking him this long but after the interaction between him and the miko, who was currently resting against his back..... well lets just say he was distracted.

Finally he realized what had happened the barrier had failed. Recapturing the miko's wrist he pulled her into the cave with him. Once they had both entered the cave, the barrier flared back to life.

"How the heck, why was the barrier down?" Kagome asked.

"It would seem the dead wench seeks company." Sesshoumaru stated in a dry tone.

Kagome silently nodded. Reaching behind her, Kagome realized that she didn't have any weapons on her. "Oh great! The barrier finally lets us in, and I don't have any weapons! That bitch ruins _everything_!" Kagome shouted.

Sesshoumaru looked over at the miko and smirked. He knew that she wasn't talking just about weapons. Reaching to his hip he pulled off one of his swords, and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome felt the hilt of a sword being placed in her hands, and nodded her head in thanks. She started to tie what she assumed was Tensaiga to her hip, when she stopped.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru asked, one eyebrow elegantly raised.

"Did you know you gave me Tetsaiga?" Kagome asked in awe. Inuyasha never let her touch the sword, and she thought Sesshoumaru would do the same. Tears started forming in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman beside him, confused. He thought she would prefer Tetsaiga over Tensaiga. Sure he really didn't want anyone to have it but he wasn't upset when she held it.

"Hn." He finally responded.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and launched her self at him. He was easily able to catch her, not really understanding what was happening.

Stepping back Kagome handed him Tetsaiga. He look confused as he looked between the sword in his hands, and herself.

"Um do you think I..... Um..It would be okay if I used Tensaiga instead?" Kagome asked not looking him in the eye.

"You don't want Tetsaiga?" He asked/stated.

Kagome's face turned a deep shade of red. "Well it just... that... um.. When I have ....Tensaiga its like your with me." the last part came out as a whisper but he heard it all the same. Feeling strangely happy he handed Tensaiga over to her. This time when she launched her self, she also gave him a peck on the cheek.

Stepping out of their embrace both looked at the path ahead, both determined to find the dead miko.

Sesshoumaru decided to walk in front, him being the more skilled warrior, with the miko only a few feet behind him. He felt the air shift around him, he turned to the miko, only to find a dead end. His eyes slowly started to bleed red. _So the dead wench wishes to separate us, fine._ He thought, as he turned on his heel and continued walking.

Kagome didn't know what happened. She was walking behind Sesshoumaru, but when she turned the corner he was gone. Panicking she took off running down the path. Not really paying attention she ran into something hard. Looking up she saw familiar gold eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, thank Kami I found you" Breathed Kagome.

* * *

Sesshoumaru turned the corner, and saw Kagome running right at him. Luckily she was able to control her speed and stopped before him panting hard.

"Oh thank heaven I found you Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the girl, before pulling Toukijin from his hip. Pointing it at the girl's neck he growled.

Kagome's eyes widened "Lord Sesshoumaru what are you doing?" She squeaked.

"Tell me where she is." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I don't know where Kikyo is, please don't. I love you!" Kagome pleaded.

Sesshoumaru's eyes started to bleed red, he didn't know why but hearing 'I love you' coming from her lips in the form of Kagome just pissed him off. "Where is Kagome!?" He growled out, causing 'Kagome' to smirk.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and smiled. "Kagome" He said as a greeting.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. _Did he just say my name? That's weird, I have never heard him say my name before, right? Lets see he's called me human, wench, girl, worthless human, woman, and wench, oh wait I already said that. Oh yeah, and the ever so popular Miko_. _Wow Fluffy has a short vocabulary. _Kagome smirked at her thoughts and looked back at the demon in front of her. _He has never called me by name before_, _why start now?_

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome closely, when she turned to looked at him, he raised one eyebrow in a silent question.

Kagome took a step back. _Something is really wrong, fluffy always raises his right eyebrow first. What's going on!_

_

* * *

  
_

Sesshoumaru was getting extremely pissed, the demon wasn't telling him anything, and it wouldn't dispel the illusion over itself. "Where is she!?" he half said half growled as his beast slowly started to take over.

The demon seemed to understand as it nodded its head. Then before he knew what was happening it had disappeared with a final smirk on its face.

Sesshoumaru stood in slight shock, which slowly turned into pure rage, as the demon had yet again failed to tell him what he wanted. He was pulled back into reality when the wall in front of him slowly faded revealing Kagome and demon imposing as himself.

Growling he went to charge his copy only to hit a barrier. "Damn it." he silently cursed.

"So Sesshoumaru what happened to you?" Kagome asked.

At first he thought she had been talking to him, but soon realized he was wrong. _What is wrong with that wench? I easily saw through the illusion. _Sesshoumaru thought bitterly.

He watched as his copy walk to Kagome. Both him and his copy noticed how she matched each step with a backwards one of her own. Sesshoumaru smirked,_ So she does know that it is an imposter. _He felt some of his anger leave him, after that thought.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" Asked the faked Sesshoumaru.

Kagome squared her shoulders and stared his counterpart straight in the eyes. "I just want this to be over so we can go home. I can't wait to see Rin-chan. Do you think that I could help teach her on the etiquette on being a lady?" She asked he eyes looking hopeful.

Sesshoumaru scoffed to himself. _The is no way in hell, I would let the wench near Rin any time soon._ His thoughts were interrupted by his copy's answer.

"Of course Kagome, anything for you." Said his copy, making Sesshoumaru want to gag.

The moment the words left his mouth Kagome made a run for it, however the imposter grabbed her and pinned her against his chest.

"Let me go you creep!" Kagome yelled while trying to wiggle out of his hold.

The impostor mouthed curved in an evil smirk as he got closer to her skin. "But Kagome I thought you loved me, besides you didn't mind in front of the cave."

Sesshoumaru felt himself slowly loose control again. His beast yelling to be set free, and protect what was his.

Kagome's head snapped up, as she looked at the wall the seemed to be separating them. If he hadn't know better he would have said that she was looking right at him.

The only thought that ran threw Kagome's mind was safe. The wall for some reason unknown to her was safe, and she knew that is where she had to go. So without further thought Kagome elbowed him in the stomach, infusing as much purification powers she could.

Then she took off running, she was almost to the wall when she felt a sharp pain rip through her side. Clasping her waist she turned and saw the imposter holding a purple whip much like Sesshoumaru's.

Walking backwards she kept her eyes on the demon in front of her, when the whip came at her again she tried to dodge. However she was quick enough with her now injured side. Screaming in pain she fell backwards hitting something hard. At first she thought it was the wall, but that was quickly discarded when two strong arms wrapped around her. _God I love those damn arms._ Kagome thought as she turned her head towards her savior. She gasped when she saw the crimson eyes.

Sesshoumaru hearing the gasp turned his gaze towards the miko in his arms. Feeling her fear, he quickly nuzzled her trying to calm her down. When she was finally calmed he turned to looked at the demon that dared to touch what was his.

The demon slowly backed away from Sesshoumaru, fear rolling off him in waves.

Sesshoumaru growled deep in his chest. Lifting his free hand he let the poison slowly drip from his claws, slowly four strings started to form from his finger tips. Growling one last time he swung his whips, cutting the demon in four neat little pieces.

Kagome looked stunned at the dead demon before turning around in Sesshoumaru's arms and looking him in the face. His eyes were still red with blood lust, and anger. However Kagome couldn't find it in herself to be afraid of him, he had saved her. His angry eyes moved from the demon to her, fear tried to take over her, but before it could take root she had already grabbed him. Kissing him with all the relief and happiness she could muster.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen when the miko had kissed him. He was shocked. He had always been the one to initiate the kiss, and he wasn't the one in control. Still even thought she knew that he was just barely controlling his beast she kisses him.

Pulling back with a huge blush she smiled at him. She saw that his eyes were slowly changing back to their brilliant gold, and was happy she was the one that caused the change in the might lord. "I knew it wasn't you when he said my name, the Rin thing was just reassurance."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and smirked. "You are still banned from seeing my ward. She doesn't need to be corrupted any more than she already has." He stated cooly. Then started to walk towards the path. When she didn't follow he turned to see her standing there hand on hips, anger barely concealed. "Come, Kagome." He said his smirk stilling playing on his lips.

Kagome gasped at him. "That wasn't funny Fluffy, it was actually creepy. Maybe it's a good thing you don't use my name." She said while falling into step besides him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Maybe...Kagome."He said his smirk turning into an evil grin as he heard his companion groan.

* * *

A/N: I love the name of this chapter Awake + Growl = RUN! so much! Okay so this chapter was full of Kaggy Sesshy goodness! I was going to put in more but decided that this was a perfect place to end for now. Next chapter we have an epic battle, a rebelling Kagura, and a couple fuzzy moments between some couples. Who? You will just have to find out.

**Question of the Day!**

Should I post a story that I have been working on, I already have two in progress and I don't know if I should add this one. I already have chapter 1 written, and some of chapter 2. Here is the title and summary:

** I just wish...**

_ After receiving a strange journal from her grandfather. Kagome realizes that you have to be careful what you wish for, and more specific. SessxKag._

**1** Yes that sounds great!

**2 ** You should finish one of your stories first!

**3 ** If you can keep everything going smoothly then Hell Yeah!

**4** I don't see what this has to do with me?

**5** Your comment..........


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha today, but tomorrow is another day

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Its another chapter! Wow sue how long did it take you to update one chapter? Well let's not get into that right now *cough* Anyways So I have been having a really tough time with my computer, and well everything else in my life. However this morning (around 2:33 a.m. cause I don't sleep) I got the urge to write. And well I hope I did good, I even tried to make it really long and hopefully the best chapter of this fanfic. I also have hope of updating my other stories soon.

Hopes you Like!!!!

Last Chapter:

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen when the miko had kissed him. He was shocked. He had always been the one to initiate the kiss, and he wasn't the one in control. Still even thought she knew that he was just barely controlling his beast she kisses him.

Pulling back with a huge blush she smiled at him. She saw that his eyes were slowly changing back to their brilliant gold, and was happy she was the one that caused the change in the might lord. "I knew it wasn't you when he said my name, the Rin thing was just reassurance."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and smirked. "You are still banned from seeing my ward. She doesn't need to be corrupted any more than she already has." He stated coolly. Then started to walk towards the path. When she didn't follow he turned to see her standing there hand on hips, anger barely concealed. "Come, Kagome." He said his smirk stilling playing on his lips.

Kagome gasped at him. "That wasn't funny Fluffy, it was actually creepy. Maybe it's a good thing you don't use my name." She said while falling into step besides him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Maybe...Kagome."He said his smirk turning into an evil grin as he heard his companion groan.

* * *

Chapter 15: Chaotic

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood silently in front the cavern entrance. Each trying to asset the danger upon entering.

"Well it's now or never, I guess." Kagome said, while tightening her grip on Tensaiga.

"Hn."

"Okay then we should go right?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as he started to push the miko towards the opening.

"Okay, Okay you don't have to push so hard!?"

Cautiously they entered the cavern. At first the only signs that anyone was in the cavern was their auras. One was of Kagome's soul, the other of an extremely powerful demonic aura.

As the duo got closer to the back, the stronger the auras became. Now they could also sense a second demonic aura that was being masked by the more powerful one.

"Show yourselves!" Commanded Sesshoumaru, his senses picking up on the demons before they appeared.

The demon that held the powerful aura was male. He resembled Sesshoumaru in many ways that it was creepy. He was older than Sesshoumaru, and had three blue stripes instead of two magenta colored ones. On his forehead he also had a crescent moon only his seemed to have faded to almost nothing. His silver hair was pulled back into a high braid. He seemed to be dressed like a ninja only in all white, with a red sash. The demoness beside him also had a familiar look about her. She was tall and slender. She had long flowing white hair that ran down her back, and vivid sliver eyes. She wore an elegant white gown.

At first Kagome was confused, not only did she not recognize either of the demons, she couldn't find Kikyo anywhere.

"Identify yourselves." Sesshoumaru demanded, anger evident in his voice.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me." The male demon teased.

Sesshoumaru growled in response.

Kagome looked between both male demons, getting the feeling that there was something between them that neither was forthcoming about. Deciding that Sesshoumaru would handle the male demon, she turned her attention to the woman.

"So where is Kikyo, I have something to settle with her." Kagome asked eyeing both of the demons in front of her.

"She is no longer here, she is finally where she belongs." The demoness stated calmly.

"What? Your lying, I know she is here. I can sense her!"

The male demon's attention snaps to Kagome. "That makes you the other half of her."

Kagome looked at the male demon confused. She didn't understand what he was talking about. She was about to voice her confusion when his necklace caught her eye.

The necklace contained two small crystal orbs. Each orb seemed hold a form of mist. One orb held a blue swirling mist that was in the appeared to be a never ending thunderstorm, while the other held a red swirling mist much like a dragon's fire. However the more she looked at the mist, the more she realized they weren't mist at all but souls, and one was hers.

Kagome felt her blood boil as she finally recognized the other orb. _Inuyasha!_

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!" Kagome yelled. She felt the tears start to fall down her face. She felt the demon inside her slowly take over. And she did nothing to stop it, but instead welcomed it.

Sesshoumaru couldn't understand anything. Things he thought to be part of his past was standing in front of him, and now the miko was beyond upset.

"I only took what belong to me." The male demon replied nonchalantly, while signaling to his companion who than left.

"How the hell does they belong to you?!?"

"I helped one come to fruitation, and well I admit the other doesn't belong to me. I do have need for it."

Kagome flexed her claws, and glared menacingly at the demon. "Give them back to me, or I will take them by ripping of your head."

"Hahaha Sesshoumaru I never thought you would align yourself with a woman, or a miko. However I do see how you could become attractive to this spitfire."

"Do not act like you know me, demon." Sesshoumaru said through gritted teeth.

The demon put on a wounded expression, on hand clutching his chest. "Don't tell me you don't recognize your own father?"

"Your father?" Kagome asked her face full of confusion, her anger calming slightly with that knowledge.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagome making sure one eye was still on Touga. "My father, Lord Touga, is dead." He said softly before turning his full attention back to the demon in question. "I saw him die with my own eyes.

"Sesshoumaru there is so much you don't know. The dead can come back as the miko Kikyo proved."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Only humans, monks, and mikos can be revived in that manner."

Touga burst into laughter. "I forget how young you are. However that doesn't matter, my time on this plane is limited unless I am able to procure the last ingredients."

"What would those be?" Kagome asked her eyes focused on the crystal orbs around his neck.

"Well little miko I think you already figured that out. However I will need all of it not just a piece."

Kagome's back stiffened and she took a subconscious step towards Sesshoumaru.

"If you just need my soul then why do you also have Inuyasha's?"

"I like how it looks."

The moment the words left his mouth Kagome charged using all the power in her. When the blow connected, a blast of energy was released and engulfed the room.

When the light finally faded, it showed Touga still standing completely untouched.

"My turn." Touga built up power in his hands and shot them towards Kagome hitting her square in the chest. Kagome went flying backwards, while Tensaiga dislodge from her hands flying in the opposite direction.

Sesshoumaru made a move for Kagome but stopped when he felt a strange burning sensation at his hip. Looking down he saw Tetsaiga trying to get loose.

On the other side of the room, Tensaiga also glowed. Then both swords shot towards Touga.

Taking advantage of Touga's distracted state, she dashed towards Kagome helping her up.

Touga took both swords in his hands examining both, before putting them together letting them combine into one sword, Saiga. He then released an orange poison letting it drip and absorb into the sword.

"Well my dear I am sorry. You have helped my sons more than I ever could, but this must be done."

"You know for someone who supposingly loves your sons you have a horrible way of showing it."

"Well I plan on changing that." Then with one quick slash of Saiga he attacked. The blast traveled swiftly towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Without hesitation Kagome tried to push both herself and Sesshoumaru out of the blast. However she wasn't quick enough. The blast caught her, cutting her from her left shoulder down to her right hip, and scratching Sesshoumaru in the arm.

Touga made a move towards the couple but hesitated when something on the ground caught his eye, jewel shards. His eyes traveled to the young woman he sentenced to death then to Sesshoumaru who was tending to her. Then he was gone.

The cavern around Sesshoumaru slowly started to shimmer before disappearing completely.

"Something is wrong! She needs my help, now move woman!" Came Naraku's distance voice.

"She is strong Naraku, she will be fine. Besides wasn't it you who told me that she wouldn't need help?" Kyoko's distance voice asked.

"You don't understand I haven't been able to communicate with her for hours!"

"What do you mean, no one has except Sesshoumaru?"

"Nothing, but I know something is wrong."

"Be careful Naraku you sound like you actually care." Kyoko stated in a sing-song tone.

"Kyoko, Naraku get over here!" Sesshoumaru yelled gaining the attention of both demons.

When they got there both were in shock at what they saw. Kyoko was the first to act. Getting on her knees she began to examine Kagome's wounds. _The wound is deep but should have started healing._ Kyoko thought. That's when she notice the poison.

"Whoever did this knew what they were doing. The poison that was used slows, sometimes stops the healing process. Without strong medicine she will die."

Naraku dig his claws into his palms trying to control his anger. "How did this happen? Kikyo shouldn't have this ability."

Sesshoumaru looked up at Naraku and Kyoko. "I will tell you on are way to the elder miko's village."

Naraku reluctantly nodded, while Kyoko helped prepare Kagome for travel. The journey to the miko's village was quick work for the three demons. Each determined to save the young miko.

When they got to the hut where the miko lived Kagura and Kiyoshi were already waiting. Kyoko took Kagome to Kaede's private room to be tend to. While the men stayed behind to tell what happened.

"But Inuyasha had told me Lord Touga was dead. That he, himself had visited his grave to retrieve the Tetsaiga?" Miroku asked.

"Its true."

"I don't understand what does he want with Kagome?" Sango asked her eyes glued to the door where Kagome was.

"He wishes for life once again and believes the miko to be the key." Sesshoumaru said, stroking the bandage that concealed his still healing wound.

"Will momma be okay?"

"Of course Shippo." Kiyoshi said trying to reassure the kit.

Miroku was about to say something when Kyoko and Kaede reemerged.

"We have managed to slow the bleeding but with the limited medicine we have she will die before the nights end." Kaede said her voice barely above a whisper.

"What about Lady Kagome's world?" Miroku asked.

"Without Inuyasha, she would be stuck at the bottom of the well for kami knows how long. I don't think that is safe, and I don't want Kagome's last moments to be alone." Sango said.

Everyone fell silent no one knowing how they could save Kagome.

"Wait about Sesshoumaru? He's Inuyasha's brother maybe he can go with mama!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Brilliant Shippo!" Miroku cheered.

* * *

The well house was dark, darker than the nights sky. However Sesshoumaru could easily navigate the small room. Walking slowing so not to disturb his passenger, he walked to the door and opened it.

His nose was instantly assaulted with all kinds of horrible scents. Taking a moment he was able to block out the smells and focus on Kagome. Sesshoumaru came to what appeared to be Kagome's home. He attempted to open the door but it would not budge. He tried many different ways until he finally gave up and knocked it door.

The door gave away easily to the force of Sesshoumaru's kick. He enter the house and walked down the narrow hall, where he found a room that appeared to be some kind of sitting room. He laid Kagome on a long bed of sorts, making sure she was comfortable.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?!?" Demanded a female voice from behind him.

Turing around Sesshoumaru saw a human woman with looks like Kagome's in her mid thirties, brandishing what appeared to be a wooden pole. (baseball bat)

"I am Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands."

The woman's grip on her makeshift weapon loosened after learning his name. "Sesshoumaru, as in Inuyasha's brother? I am Asako, Kagome's mother. Do you bring news of my daughter?"

"She is here and gravely injured. The medicine in my world was insufficient."

Asako ran to her daughters side and gasped at the appearance and state of her daughter.

"Why didn't Inuyasha bring her?"

"He is dead."

"Ah Demon!" Came an elderly voice.

"Dad not now Kagome is hut we need to get her to a hospital. Sesshoumaru why does my daughter look so different?"

"She has been changed into a demon."

"Wha?!" Asako and grandpa both exclaimed.

"If she is demon then we can't go to the hospital, we will need a friend of my mine. I will send for him immediately." Grandpa said as he sped to the kitchen phone.

Asako looked at Sesshoumaru with such intensity that even Sesshoumaru flinched slightly. "You will explain why I haven't seen my daughter in four months, and what has happen in that time." Came Asako's voice with the tone of finality.

* * *

A/N: Okay So I hope you liked it. Kagome is finally in her own world again, and severely injured she could die at any moment. Sesshoumaru is scared of Asako like he should be. Oh and Touga the father of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru is the new villain. He wants Kags soul so he can live again, and some other things.

Yet again sorry for the wicked lateness.

Review even if its hate for the lateness.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha, but I just had my birthday so if any one wants to buy it for me, I will be totally okay with that! ^_~**

**A/N: Okay so I am finally back. I just celebrated my 20****th**** birthday, so I am super giddy. I know I have a lot to explain I mean is been a really long time since I last update. But my life has been extremely tuff and hectic lately so I wasn't able to spend any time on this. However good news is I AM BACK!!!! I am in a writing mood and won't stop if I am the last person on earth. (well maybe then because there really isn't a point, but you understand. Hehe)**

**Anyways Onwards to our Adventure!**

**

* * *

**

Last Chapter:

"Why didn't Inuyasha bring her?"

"He is dead."

"Ah Demon!" Came an elderly voice.

"Dad not now Kagome is hut we need to get her to a hospital. Sesshoumaru why does my daughter look so different?"

"She has been changed into a demon."

"Wha?!" Asako and grandpa both exclaimed.

"If she is demon then we can't go to the hospital, we will need a friend of my mine. I will send for him immediately." Grandpa said as he sped to the kitchen phone.

Asako looked at Sesshoumaru with such intensity that even Sesshoumaru flinched slightly. "You will explain why I haven't seen my daughter in four months, and what has happen in that time." Came Asako's voice with the tone of finality.

* * *

Chapter 16: Past and Future

Sesshoumaru stared at the miko's broken body silently. He had arrived with the miko thirty minutes earlier, and had yet to see any sign that she would get better. Her grandfather had called a doctor who knew of demon's, but they were still waiting for him to arrive. And to make matters worse the miko's mother was continuously sending him sharp glances.

He may have promised to tell her what had happened since she last saw her daughter, but that didn't mean he was going to immediately tell her everything. He first wanted to make sure his miko would survive, and then there was his father to consider. He couldn't figure out what he was after, the miko had said that he had not only part of her soul, but also his brothers.

For some reason that thought of Inuyasha's soul dangling around his neck, infuriated him. He had killed him as a last resort hoping that maybe he would find peace, only for his father to steal his soul. That was most likely the reason why Tensaiga didn't work, when he tried to revive him.

A knock on the door brought the demon lord out of his thoughts, as the old man rushed back to the door. He heard the man welcome the stranger in, and it was then that Sesshoumaru caught a whiff of his scent. He was demon and his scent was familiar, but from where he couldn't place it.

The miko's grandfather walked down the hall to the living room ushering the young man in. The young man was handsome he had bright blue eyes, dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, his skin was very well tanned. He wore a pale blue button up dress shirt, that was tucked into his tan slacks that slightly covered his black boots, and in his right had was a black leather case for his medical supplies.

The mans eyes landed on Sesshoumaru and widened slightly. Before coming around the couch to see a young woman badly wounded.

"Kagome?" The man asked his voice just above a whisper his eyes softening lightly.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, her head was pounding and her body felt like it was on fire. At first she thought something was wrong with her eyes, but the more her eyes adjusted the more she was able to see. She was trapped in an abyss of some kind, with a pale pink everywhere, it seemed she was the only color in this place. Slowly she pushed herself into what she assumed was a sitting position.

Everything about this place was confusing, up looked down, and down looked up. There seemed to be no floor or ceiling just blank open space. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm down her nerves that where screaming at her that something was wrong.

A light flickered in the corner of her right eye calling for her attention. Having nothing better to do in this abyss she turned towards it, the closer she got the more she could see that it was a set of stairs going up. Looking around on last time she ascended the stairs to a plain white door.

Their was no wall surrounding the door just a door, shrugging she grasped the door knob and pulled it open, only to find more space. The only difference was this space was tinted a purple, indicating she had change rooms. Once she took three steps into the room she heard the door slam shut.

She went to grab the door knob again only for it to disappear all together. Turning in a slow circle she scanned the room to find a long mirror seemingly floated in the air. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself and walked over to it. When she peered into it she saw herself only in what looked like her human form, only a couple differences could be seen.

One was she was slightly shorter, barely noticeable. Her eyes were paler and had a tint of purple around the iris, and the way she held herself showed her hatred towards everything. Her image smiled at her slightly. "Hello Kagome."

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled when he heard the demon speak his miko's name so affectionately. The man seemed to understand for her immediately turned his head from the miko to Sesshoumaru. He bowed his head slightly. "Lord Sesshoumaru, it is nice to see you again."

Sesshoumaru eyed the man again now he knew that he knew this man from somewhere before. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his aura, and scent. It only took a second for him to place his name, and what he found did not make him happy.

"Kouga of the wolf tribe." He growled out. Not only was this man the reason of his wards death when they first met, but he was also the wolf that had an obsession with his miko.

Kouga cringed to himself. He knew that Sesshoumaru would not be happy with him, but he didn't care right now. Right now Kagome was his first and only concern. He took a step towards Kagome and ignored the growl from Sesshoumaru. Kneeling down he placed his bag on the ground and opened it, before examining Kagome's wounds and the poison in her system.

Grabbing a cotton swab, he quickly grabbed a sample of the poison. He then grab two beakers, and one bottle of some kind of solution. He placed the swab of the poison and dropped it into the beaker with a blue liquid, and swished it around mixing the two substances. Then he grabbed the empty beaker and poured the liquid of first beaker into the second, leaving the swab in the first one. He than grabbed the bottle of solution and using an eye dropper, put in four drops into the second. Than started to swish the beaker around.

" If this is the poison I think it is then I will be able to administer an antidote. Well Sesshoumaru will be able to administer the antidote. All is left is for the blue liquid to turn orange."

Asako who had been watching everything silently from her chair, looked at Kouga giving him the same stare she had given Sesshoumaru early that evening. "What do you mean Sesshoumaru can give her the antidote?"

Kouga looked up her, his left hand still swishing the liquid as he began to speak again. "The only antidote every to be found for this, is another poison. Sesshoumaru's poison to be exact. His poison will attack the poison that is now in her body, letting her own powers of healing to start its process."

"Then doesn't that mean that, his poison" Kagome's grandfather started pointing in Sesshoumaru's general direction. "Will start to attack her as well?"

Kouga glanced at Sesshoumaru for a second before turning his attention back to the liquid. It had turned orange just like he had thought. "Okay, Sesshoumaru I need you to use your poison claws and follow the path of the wound. Hopefully this will also seal the wound." Kouga said as he stepped back and let the demon lord take his place.

Sesshoumaru gazed down at the girl in front of him, he knew his poison had no affect on her. In their father's tome he had drenched the girl in his poison and nothing had happened. He just hoped that whatever force that kept the annoying girl alive against his attacks was still with her. Raising his right clawed hand he let it glow a light green before his hand met her flesh.

* * *

Kagome fell to her knees and screamed. It felt like something was clawing at her chest and it hurt like she couldn't imagine. She looked at the mirror, to find her image on her knees head cocked to the side in curiosity. She watched as Kagome's body began to glow a dull green.

"What's happening?!?" Kagome cried to her copy.

Her copy looked at her sadly. "Dieing." She said simply like it was a fact, that nothing could change.

Kagome shook her head, both hands grasping her chest trying to ease some of the pain. "Please help me." She gasped out between screams.

The copy stared at her for a second before nodding her head and placing on of her hands on the mirror. "Touch my hand and I will help as much as I can."

Kagome looked at the hand she offered. She knew that something was off, that she shouldn't touch her, but the pain was so strong. She closed her eyes and screamed when she felt another phantom claw. When she opened them she saw her hand on the mirror touching her copies.

Her copy smiled before she felt another shift. Then her copy stood up and turned to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" Kagome yelled.

Her copy stopped and looked at her. "I am going to complete the mission you keep forgetting. I help you against your enemies, I brought you to the Southern Lords family, I even gave you the gift of having both your demonic and miko powers. Yet you forget what it is I ask, and now he has one of the four that he seeks."

Kagome stared at her shock evident on her face. "You're the voice that was helping me?" she asked in disbelief.

Her copy nodded her head. That's when Kagome notice that she didn't have the same deep purple background like she had before, know it was the light purple that had been there for Kagome. Suddenly Kagome realized what she had done, she had traded places with her copy.

"How do expect to stop him when I am stuck in this place?" Kagome asked as she watch her copy turn to leave.

"Easy I am taking your body for awhile."

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Then blue crashed with gold. "Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay so that's the end of this chapter. Kouga is in it, but not just any Kouga future Kouga!!!!! And the voice that has been helping her, stole her body. Oh Nos!!!**

**Please Review!**

**-Sue**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**A/N:** Okay don't kill me, at least I am updating now. Not to mention if you do actually succeed in killing me, then I will never be able to update!

Now with that cherry thought in mind, lol. On with the show!

* * *

Last Chapter:

Her copy smiled before she felt another shift. Then her copy stood up and turned to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" Kagome yelled.

Her copy stopped and looked at her. "I am going to complete the mission you keep forgetting. I help you against your enemies, I brought you to the Southern Lords family, I even gave you the gift of having both your demonic and miko powers. Yet you forget what it is I ask, and now he has one of the four that he seeks."

Kagome stared at her shock evident on her face. "You're the voice that was helping me?" she asked in disbelief.

Her copy nodded her head. That's when Kagome notice that she didn't have the same deep purple background like she had before, know it was the light purple that had been there for Kagome. Suddenly Kagome realized what she had done, she had traded places with her copy.

"How do expect to stop him when I am stuck in this place?" Kagome asked as she watch her copy turn to leave.

"Easy I am taking your body for awhile."

* * *

Chapter 17: Invasion of the body snatchers!

Kagome couldn't believe what happened. She had been tricked and trapped. Looking around Kagome tried to find another way out, some way to get back to the conscious world. Seeing none, she picked herself up, and started walking.

The further she walked, the darker the purple got. Kagome thought about turning around only to find she didn't know which direction she had came from. Then she found another door, this one was black. Carefully she reached out for it, only to pull it back. Again the feeling of something wrong went through her. Shaking it off she opened the door and stepped through.

Three steps in she heard the door shut, then disappear. She looked around her again trying to find something to help her out, when she notice the air getting thinner. Slowly Kagome was finding it hard to breath, then her skin started to heat up.

Looking down she notice that her skin was glowing a soft pink. She tried to calm herself down, but nothing help. The air was quickly leaving her lungs and her body was starting to buckle under the pressure, until finally she passed out. Her body crumpled to the ground in a small heap, still glowing that soft pink and purifying the darkness around her.

* * *

Everyone watch with bated breath as Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes found Sesshoumaru's immediately. "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome. Something was different, wrong, but he couldn't understand what. Not saying anything he stood and stepped away from the couch, giving her family a chance to speak with her.

He watched quietly as she answered all of her families questions. Every once in awhile she would glance in his direction, but other than that didn't acknowledge him. However he wasn't the only one she was avoiding, Kouga had the same perplexed look the he had when she had awoken. Whether she knew who he was or not, he did not know.

Finally after all the questions were answered Kagome stood, and looked him straight in the eye. "Sesshoumaru, I would like to return now."

Again Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, trying to find what had changed. Again finding nothing he nodded his head in acceptance. Maybe it was this place that was affecting him so much.

Kagome started to walk towards him, when Kouga stepped into her path. "Kagome, don't you recognize me?"

Kagome looked at him with barely concealed hatred. "Yes."

Kouga looked like he had been slapped, at the way she had answered him. He couldn't understand what was wrong. He then looked at Sesshoumaru, and saw that he too was surprised by her answer. "Lord Sesshoumaru, may we speak before you leave?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and turned to Kagome. "Ookami and I have some things to discuss, we will leave shortly." He then turned and followed Kouga out.

The walked until they hit the god tree. Both demons looked somewhat awkward, being so out of place in time and company.

"I guess you came through the well?" Kouga asked, trying to get the conversation started.

"Hn."

"Inuyasha usually takes her."

"Inuyasha is dead."

"Oh, right." Kouga looked around nervously. "Um do you think something is wrong? That she is wrong?"

Sesshoumaru study the wolf. "What do you know Ookami?"

Kouga licked his lips, a nervous habit he had picked up over the years. "Just keep a close eye on her." And with that he walked off, effectively cutting off any questions Sesshoumaru might have.

* * *

Kagome tried to open her eyes, anything, but it felt like she had no strength. The air was so thick now that she felt like she was drowning. Her body was drenched in sweat, and was getting brighter. She thought that maybe the light was there to protect her, but it seemed to be doing her more harm then good.

Swallowing a couple of deep breaths she pushed herself onto her knees. Then she got to her feet, and as she went to take her first step she fell. Only this time instead of hitting some kind of floor she just kept falling.

It felt like hours before she felt ground beneath her again, but it was most likely only seconds. Down here the air was more breathable. Taking in a generous amount of air, Kagome looked around to find nothingness. _"where am I? What is happening? I just want to go home."_

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked silently towards the village. She had requested to leave for the south, only for Sesshoumaru to tell her no. He was getting in her way, and she wasn't going to allow it for much longer. She knew that she would only be able to use this body for a short amount of time, and she needed to get as much done as possible.

When she saw the village, she had to hold back a cringe. Now she had to deal with all of the demons that Kagome traveled with. _'The Filth'_ She thought to herself.

They entered the hut the group had being staying at to find Naraku asleep with some kind of fever with Kyoko, Kiyoshi, and Kagura tending to him. It seems none of them knew what was wrong. "Oh Kagome, thank god your back! I thought that since Naraku was so sick meant that you were dieing!" Sango yelled, launching herself into Kagome's arms.

"I am fine." Kagome said, her eyes still on the immobile form of Naraku.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked, filling worried about her friends withdrawn attitude.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the hut fully, ignoring Kagome's presence. "The miko is fine."

Sango looked at Sesshoumaru with a doubtful expression. She then followed his gaze towards Naraku. "It started a half an hour after you left. He was in pain then just passed out. We haven't been able to wake him since."

Kagome smirked. _'Interesting she must have went further than I thought she would.'_

Everyone stared at Kagome, all of them feeling like something was wrong. They had never seen her with such a hateful look it unnerved them. "Well everyone, time for bed. Tomorrow we head South." Kagome called out, while heading to her usual sleeping area.

"What's in the south Kagome?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Something I need." And with that she fell asleep, ignoring everyone around her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that is what is happening. Kagome has been body snatched. And is trapped in some odd place, where? Who knows, oh that's right I do. Lol. Naraku passed out around the same time Kagome switch places interesting. And everyone knows that something is off with Kagome but can't figure out what. **

**And what does Kouga know? Hmmmm..… he is from the future so he already lived this does that mean his past self is gonna show up. Who knows.**

**Please Review!**

**-Sue**


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, even Number One couldn't even make it so. *tears* (haha nerd jokes I love them!)**

**A/N:** Okay so this chapter was written the week after I had updated the last chapter, but I kinda forgot that I had yet to add it. So sorry. Also the reason this chapter was written so fast is thanks to **randomfan17** whose wonderful reviews and opinions made me want to write so much more. This chapter might also be all over the place since I have put my I-pod on random. (I am influence very easily through music)

So on to this Chapter, and hoping it goes well!

Hopes you Enjoys!

* * *

Last Chapter:

Sesshoumaru stepped into the hut fully, ignoring Kagome's presence. "The miko is fine."

Sango looked at Sesshoumaru with a doubtful expression. She then followed his gaze towards Naraku. "It started a half an hour after you left. He was in pain then just passed out. We haven't been able to wake him since."

Kagome smirked. _'Interesting she must have went further than I thought she would.'_

Everyone stared at Kagome, all of them feeling like something was wrong. They had never seen her with such a hateful look it unnerved them. "Well everyone, time for bed. Tomorrow we head South." Kagome called out, while heading to her usual sleeping area.

"What's in the south Kagome?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Something I need." And with that she fell asleep, ignoring everyone around her.

* * *

Chapter 18: Naraku's Imaginary Friend?

Naraku awoke feeling odd, he couldn't really explain what felt so off. Slowly he looked around the small hut, he didn't remember being here. The last thing he remembered was the miko being taking down the well. A jolt shot through him, when he realized that he couldn't even sense the miko.

Rising on slightly shaking legs he left the hut, it didn't even phase him that no one was around. All he could think about was the miko, it was odd really. He had captured her, and tried to destroy everything about her. It was his obsession really. When he saw Kikyo he had the same reaction they both had reminded him so much of that bitch.

He was pulled from his thoughts of the past at the sight of the well. He slowed his pace, he hadn't realized that he had been walking so fast, he was practically jogging! Now he knew something was wrong, he never rushed anything, yet here he was racing to an abandon well. He stopped when he was in arms length away.

He had figured out that this was the link to the future rather quickly, it wasn't that hard. The miko smelled of this place, and she would return for days at a time, but wouldn't be seen. He knew to defeat the miko all he had to do was destroy the well, it wouldn't have been hard. However she reminded him so much of _her_ that made him want to make her feel pain.

Only recently did he actually started caring for the miko. That day in the clearing he arrived to finish her and the memories she brought with her off. Then Kana had came and betrayed him. He had never felt so weak then when the miko had his heart placed in her body. He was surprised that Kagome hadn't tried to kill him, or find some way to get rid of him. He knew that she had somewhat forgiven him, that and that in her eyes she felt it wasn't his fault. The mind link had showed him that much.

Naraku sat down on the ground and leaned his body against the well behind him, trying to find some solace in his mind. Only for said well to send a shock through his body, causing him to shoot up in a standing position. He turned around a glared at the thing, that had dared shocked him. However before he could get his revenge a soft glowing light to the side caught his attention.

Turning his head slightly he watched carefully as the light started to take shape. After a couple minutes of staring he was able to easily make out the form of the miko. He rushed to her side, and quickly gave her the once over. Her wounds were gone, and she seemed to be just merely sleeping. Confusion took a hold of him, he just didn't understand how she got here.

Slowly he reached out a hand wanting to make sure she was here, but the moment his hand touched her skin he felt another shock causing him immense pain. He felt sick as his body started to convulse, the light that had surrounded the miko, was now starting to take over his own. When he thought he couldn't take any more of the pain the light dispersed.

He quickly snatched his hand back form the miko, and took deep calming breaths. Now he was really confused and his head hurt like hell.

"Naraku?" a small voice asked next to him.

Naraku looked at the miko, and noticed that she too seemed to have suffered from the same pain as he had. So caught up with the miko's appearance that he didn't hear the question she had asked. "Huh?"

Kagome glared at him slightly, too confused to put too much effort into it. "How did I get here?"

Naraku looked around them, before just shrugging.

"Oh yeah thanks that was very helpful." Kagome bit out sarcastically.

Naraku was about to retort, when distant yelling caught both of their attention. Sharing a quick glance with the miko, they both got up and walked to where all the noise was coming from. When the got back to the village, the found both Sango and Kyoko yelling out his name.

Kagome smirked. "Oooo, Looks like some one is in trouble, what did you do? Kill Bambi?" She asked trying not to laugh as his face went from fear, to annoyance, then to confusion.

He looked at Kagome. "Whose Bambi?"

However before he could get his answer, Kyoko had already spotted him, and she didn't look happy. The slayer seeing that she had found him, followed suit, brandishing her giant boomerang. Kagome cringed at the site her face unknowingly mirroring Naraku's own. "Seriously what did you do?" She asked in a whisper.

Naraku glanced at her slightly before replying under his breath. "I really don't know?"

"You Son of a Bitch! Did you think it was funny! Hah Well did ya?" Kyoko yelled as she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his face only mere centimeters away from her own.

Kagome's eyes went wide with shock, not sure she was seeing what was happening. "Wow, that's a lot of anger." She said more to herself, however Naraku had heard her and gave a quick pleading glance in her direction.

"Seriously! What the hell do you have to say for your self!" Kyoko yelled, her nostrils flaring with her rage.

Both Kagome and Naraku gulped at the anger rolling off of the demoness in front of them. "Naraku just apologize to her, before she kills you."

Naraku gave her an exasperated look. "But I didn't do anything." He said quickly, not missing the look Kagome had given him, which clearly stated he was an idiot.

Sango pushed Kyoko out of the way, and slammed her boomerang into his abdomen sending him flying backwards. "You DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! How About PLAYING SICK! WE THOUGHT KAGOME WAS DYING BECAUSE YOU WERE SICK, THEN THE MOMENT SHE LEAVES WITH THE OTHERS YOU MIRACOULIOUSLY HEAL! BULLSHIT!" Sango was breathing heavily after she was done. Kyoko walked over to her quickly. "You shouldn't do that while your pregnant. I'll do it." She said ending with a growl.

Grabbing Sango's boomerang she quickly walked over to Naraku's body that was still splayed out on the ground. Kagome quickly raced between them trying to stop her, she couldn't understand what the hell was going on. She noticed that Naraku was slowly getting up. His confusion taking a back seat to the pain.

"Please Kyoko stop this!" Kagome yelled desperately. But it didn't work she just kept advancing on her target.

Naraku's head was spinning he could hear the miko trying to plead with the two women. But they weren't hearing it, for some reason they were blaming him for something he couldn't remember. It was ironic really the one thing he didn't do he was being punished for. That's when he remembered something the slayer had said. She had said that the miko had left with the others but she was with them.

Building up his courage, he stood up and looked at the women. "What do you mean the miko has left?"

Kyoko was about to ignore his question and just beat the leaving daylights out of him, when she realized that there was real confusion on his face. Stopping slightly she looked at him, her anger still hanging in the air. "What do you mean where is she. She came back last night and this morning she along with the others left for the southern lands."

Naraku shared a confused look with Kagome. Who then turned to face her friend. "Kyoko what do you mean I left with the others? I 'm right here." When Kyoko didn't respond she quickly walked in front of her, both women were looking at Naraku with confusion, without even a glance to Kagome. She tried to jump to grab their attention, but instead she fell….. right through Kyoko.

Naraku's face went pale, as did Kagome's. "Miko what's happening?" He asked feeling slightly panic.

Kagome stood up shaking and turned her scared orbs to Naraku. "Am I dead?"

Naraku didn't know how to answer, was she dead. But if she was why would he still be able to see her. Nothing was making sense anymore.

Kyoko shared a concerned looked with Sango. Putting down the boomerang, Kyoko approached him slowly, as if he was a crazed inmate. Which in her mind he probably was. "Naraku." She called in a soothing tone. "Kagome isn't here." She reached out and touched his arm only for him to pull away from her grasp.

He watched as tears starting to fall down the miko's face, he slowly walked over to her. And hesitantly reached out to touch her. Both of them were holding their breaths, when he felt her shoulder he let his go. While Kagome launched herself into his arms sending them both to the ground, she couldn't stop crying.

Sango and Kyoko gasped as Naraku fell, like some one had tackled him to the ground. Yet they couldn't see or hear anything to point to someone else being in the clearing with them. Both walked closer to the fallen man, only to hear him speak comforting words, as if someone was with him.

It was strange to Kagome, that she was seeking comfort in Naraku. A thing she never thought she would do, but then again he was the only one who could see and hear her. He was the logical choice she guessed. However she was even more confused that he seemed to be trying to console her.

Slowly Naraku sat up, pulling the miko up with him. He pushed her away until he could see her face, and waited till she looked him in the eyes. "Tell me everything that happened since the cave." He instructed her. He knew that both women were now behind him, most likely thinking he had lost his mind, and he wasn't so sure they weren't right.

Kagome closed her eyes in concentration and started with how she had been making out with Sesshoumaru, only stopping when she heard a groan. Looking up at him, she saw a disgusted look cross his face.

"Miko I do not need, nor do I wish to hear about you and Mr. High'n'Mighty kissing. Ugh"

Kagome glared at him. "You were the one who told me to start from the beginning!" She yelled back indignantly.

He returned her glare. "It's not my fault you don't know how to figure out what is relevant!"

"Well EXSCUSE ME! I thought every thing should be considered relevant, since neither of us has a clue of what happened!"

Now they were both standing and glaring at each other. "Seriously how can you not now how you became a Ghost!" Naraku cried out, one hand rubbing his forehead.

Before Kagome could retort, Kyoko had walked between both of them. "Enough out of you!"

Both of their heads snapped up each feeling a little hopeful that she could see the miko. "You can hear her?" Naraku asked feeling slightly hopeful. He didn't think he could survive being the only one who could see, and hear the miko.

Kyoko gave a sheepish look. "Well no, but either your insane and losing an argument with yourself. Or Kagome really is here."

Kagome's eyes brighten. "Tell her I can prove I am here!" Kagome yelled at Naraku excitedly, while shake his body.

He knocked her hands off of him, before looking at Kyoko and the slayer who had came to the same conclusion. "She says that- Will you stop I am telling them right now!" Naraku glared at Kagome who had been pushing him, she pouted slightly. She didn't miss the slight smirks on both Sango and Kyoko's face. Naraku cleared his throat before looking back at the women. "As I was saying she says that she can prove that she is here."

Kyoko didn't know if she could believe what Naraku was saying. But the annoyance on his face seemed to be proof of what he was saying. Only Kagome could annoy some one so thoroughly. She looked at Sango through the corner of her eye, and knew that she was thinking the same thing. "Okay fine, prove it."

Naraku looked expectantly at Kagome. Kagome smiled "Okay tell her that when she was little her mother gave her a gold necklace, that she lost when she went on her first hunt." Naraku nodded his head, and opened his mouth only for Kagome to interrupt him again. "Wait, that wont work. You could have figured that over our mind link." She said trying to find another way.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "They don't even know about that, so it doesn't matter." He said brushing off Kagome's annoyed glared. "The miko says that Kyoko when you were little your mother gave you a necklace, *sigh* I mean a _golden _necklace." He said glaring at the miko as he said golden. "That you lost on your first hunt."

Kyoko slowly lost the color in her face. He couldn't have known that only Kiyoshi, and Kagome could know that. She tried to think if there was any way he could have found this information out on her. But he couldn't when that happened Naraku wasn't even a demon right? She slowly looked over Naraku, he wasn't paying attention to busy trying to block out something. Most likely Kagome's babbling that is if she was even there.

She was getting nervous, Kyoko still didn't look like she believed. Normally it would be fun to see Naraku suffer, but now he was her only link to her friends and she didn't like it. Then an idea hit her and she ran behind Kyoko. "Naraku tell Kyoko to hold her hand behind her back and make a number."

Naraku looked at her like she was crazy. "Miko that makes no sense-"

"-Just Do It!" She grounded out.

Naraku held out his hands as if showing he was harmless. "The miko wants you to hold your hand behind your back and make a number."

Kyoko gave him a confused look but did as he said and held up three fingers.

Kagome grinned. "She is holding up three fingers."

Naraku raised his eyebrows at her antics. "Your holding up three fingers."

Kyoko was shocked but easily masked it, and changed her three fingers to four.

"Now its four." Kagome yelled out.

Naraku sighed. "Now four."

Again she changed the number, and again Kagome told Naraku the number until Kyoko finally sat down on the ground. Sango had already sat down in disbelief the moment Naraku had told that story about Kyoko.

"So your saying that she is here with us?" Sango asked in slight awe.

"Unfortunately" Naraku grumbled.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "You know you missed me." she said in a sing-song tone.

"No I miss, missing you." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"But if she is here then who left with the others?" Kyoko asked suddenly feeling the gravity of their situation.

Kagome's eyes went wide, as she lost all color to her face. Naraku who had been glancing her way every once in awhile noticed, and managed to grab her before she fell over.

"Miko, what's wrong?"

Kyoko and Sango both grew in concern. Sure they couldn't see nor hear Kagome but if Naraku was concerned over her then it wasn't good.

"She took it." Kagome said quietly.

Naraku's brows scrunched in confusion. "What do mean. Who took what?"

Kagome turned and looked Naraku square in the eyes. Her eyes showing pure rage, something he never thought to see in the miko. "That bitch took my body!"

* * *

**Haha, I love the title to this chapter, its what went through my head the whole time I was writing it. **

**A/N:** Okay this chapter was really focused on Naraku and Kagome, but hey it is the will of the I-pod. Lol. Anyways so now we know what happened well sort of. Kagome is now a specter and Naraku is the only one who can see/hear her so he is left to her emotional torture, homicidal tendency, and mental break downs. I am so mean to my characters lol.

Next chapter we meet the past Kouga and find out what is happening with the evil Kagome and the group with her. I did love the touching moments in this chapter, and we see why Naraku is Naraku…..well some of it anyways.

**Please review! Its my life source!**

**-Sue**


End file.
